<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【海贼原女】有价珍珠（马尔科BG） by budang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278446">【海贼原女】有价珍珠（马尔科BG）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/budang/pseuds/budang'>budang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/budang/pseuds/budang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>◆某江难民补档<br/>◆说是马尔科BG<br/>◆主剧情<br/>◆四皇左右手 x 花街妈妈桑</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>消息是三天前得到的——<br/>那时我正坐在窗前算账。</p><p>窗外的太阳还高高地挂着，本是一日中最应勤奋工作的时段，我的店却冷清着没有开张，窗外的整条街也静若棋死，侧耳连人声都捕捉不到。</p><p>这就是红|灯|区白日的样子。鲜少有人知道的，白日的苍凉。</p><p>隐约感到少许头痛，我放下笔，凝视着街道上紧闭的一家家店门，仿佛可以嗅到空气中淡淡的酒肉臭。</p><p>身后，两位出去买首饰的姑娘推门而入，情绪激动到望了敲门。其中一位大声说：“妈妈桑，港口的人说白胡子老爹要来了！”<br/>年轻女性有些尖锐的嗓音一时间成为了寂静中唯一的声响。</p><p>我啪的一声合上了账簿。心想，这账估计是算不了了……</p><p>而就在三日后的今晚，那艘无比巨大海贼船停泊在这座岛屿的港口。<br/>我当然没空也没心情去观望那副胜景，即便坐在二楼的包厢中，也能听到下面的吵闹。握着笔杆，自认为没有纰漏什么的我终于再次打开这个月的账簿，拿出算盘准备核对账目。</p><p>白胡子海贼团，几乎可以说是新世界最大的[删除线]非法[/删除线]势力。上千人的规模可不是个小数目，一般的小岛可消耗不起。<br/>理论上，新世界的每座岛屿都处于一种十分微妙的状态下，要么有着十分强硬的政权、要么由世界政|府托管、要么……属于某个海贼的势力范围。但是，这座岛不一样。它大概就是传说中彻彻底底的三不管地带。无论是怎么看规模都过于庞大的红|灯|区、抑或是林立的毒|品与违|禁|药|物的研究基地、还是滥造新型武器的黑心工厂，只有想不到的，没有这里没有的。至于暗地里支持这些勾|当的资金，来源于哪里明眼人自然心知肚明，而那些错综复杂的关系也相互制约着，在这座岛上形成了一个微妙的平衡。<br/>也正借于此，已被视为“规则”的制衡状态便宜了那些常理中的“恶人”。哪怕是海贼或罪犯，都能自由出入——只要不惹事。是故，物产意外富饶的这里成为了新世界最大的中转站之一。</p><p>我听过某位政|府高官感叹过：这里明明有着天赋的沃土，却立志不做天堂。</p><p>于是，活在地狱的我，望着眼前的账簿，却神游到了这三日的事情上。我命人给白胡子老爹准备了大量的好酒送过去，让姑娘们做了很多可以长时间贮存的粗点心送到莫比迪克号。同时，在店内的厨房中备好了大量的食材以便挥霍。我想，我能做的应该就只有这些了，毕竟，这里不过是一家……啊、要优雅，不要污，请称呼我这里为“Club”。</p><p>要在这座岛屿上立足，必然要寻得身后的势力。我自然也不例外。<br/>或有意或无意，已被白胡子关照了二十余年。虽说这样的因果在我身上完全是相反的，但作者曰在第一章没有详说它的必要。</p><p>握着笔，看着账簿上的数字，发呆回神过后，我发现自己依然看不进去。头痛渐渐强烈，猛灌了一口大概只有在这座岛上才能光明正大买到的罂|粟茶，却起不到丝毫作用。<br/>……要不，偷个懒？<br/>我内心的小人劝说着自己。</p><p>就在这时，紧闭的窗户被人从外面撞开——这里是二楼。冰凉的夜风一下子吹散了屋内的胭脂气，然而并没有什么卵用，因为在气流过后，整条街弥漫的烟酒气也涌了进来。<br/>我没有抬眼，但是我清楚发生了什么：</p><p>那个男人，蹲在我的窗台上，懒散地语气一如既往：“哟，莉卡，好久不见。”</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2</p><p>莫名地，只要听到他的声音，我就觉得我又能看进去账了。可我突然又觉得他打扰我看账好烦。</p><p>于是，视线没有离开账簿，我吐槽他道：“我们两年前明明见过，马尔科。”<br/>所以，哪里是好久不见？</p><p>“是一年半以前。”他有些懒散地纠正我。</p><p>随后，我听到了地板被他踩的声响，窗户关上的吱嘎声，以及走来的脚步声。</p><p>手下飞快计算着积压下来的账目，我稍稍调整了一下座位的角度，冲脚步声的来源张开腿：“既然你这么急要做就快做，别耽误我算账就好。”<br/>“……”<br/>难得有算账的欲|望，要是放过这个机会，指不定下次是多久以后了。</p><p>不是我不请会计，而是这家店有些钱是上不了台面的，甚至说……知道的人越少越好。——这条街上谁不是如此呢？就这样硬生生地……提高了店长们的数学水平。<br/>从未上过学的我很以自己的数学水平为豪。</p><p>……啊，扯远了。</p><p>我感到他的目光落在姿势极其不雅的我身上，却没有回应。那是一种连我都能感到他本人尴尬的目光，扫过我裙下冲他张开的大腿，然后凝视着我手下的账目，沉默着。<br/>可能是更年期的缘故，我有些火大。啪的一声放下笔，终于把视线从账簿上移开，我瞪他：“你到底要干嘛！”</p><p>两年……我是说一年半未见，他还是那副样子一点儿都没有变。一脸的懈怠，可结实肌肉却暴露了[删除线]这家伙一定每天有偷偷做俯卧撑的[/删除线]真|相。</p><p>他站在我面前，双手插兜，丝毫不在意我的火气，道：“其实没什么事，就是过来看看。”<br/>我：“……”我想揍他！可是我打不过……</p><p>就在我开始认真思考直接把桌上的东西糊他脸上有没有杀伤力时，有些急切的敲门声打断了我们。门外的伙计无奈地隔门喊话：“妈妈桑，麻烦您下楼看眼……”</p><p>我这刚开始不疼的头又开始疼了。娼……我是说“Club”，作为一个开Club的专业人士，每日面对大大小小或高雅或污的事件，自然练就了一身特殊的息事技巧。但这并不代表我愿意天天处理这些事啊！臣妾不愿意啊！！！<br/>……我只是想安安静静算会儿账，为何就这么难？</p><p>深深叹气，揉了揉太阳穴，我站起身整理了下衣服，对马尔科点头，说：“抱歉，我先去处理一下事。”<br/>“嗯，去吧。”一句挽留都没有，他给我让出了道。<br/>我：“……”我什么都没说，沉默地走了出去，心中默默竖起了中指，马尔科你活该单身一辈子！</p><p>明明三十多年前……别说那么久远了，明明二十多年前他还不是这样的。<br/>所以说，人类真是一种神奇的生物。从少年到大叔的飞跃只是转眼间的事。嗯，我也是，当年的过往仿佛还是昨日的趣事。</p><p>我走下楼梯，挂上笑脸，走向事发地。<br/>一层的大厅是半开放式的，透明的水晶珠帘罩着环形的沙发，暗色调下，只有每桌的上方有一盏白炽灯，在水晶珠帘的折射下，星罗棋布的布局更能让人联想到午夜的星空。<br/>只是今日这暧昧的午夜没有想象中的和谐。</p><p>我腹诽，哪位这么不长眼，敢赶在白胡子海贼团来时惹事。<br/>撩开水晶帘，我示意里面一脸惊慌的姑娘出来。尔后才注意到，那位年轻气盛的海贼坐在沙发正中央，翘着二郎腿，面前低矮的茶几上还有摔碎的香槟杯。他的身边，是两位摩拳擦掌的壮汉。</p><p>我赔笑道：“这么沉不住气，可不是好男人哦……”<br/>他一脸不悦，怒吼：“怎么，只有白胡子他们才算是好男人？”<br/>我：“……”</p><p>下楼的路上，伙计告诉我，这客人觉得我们怠慢了他。可听到这句话后，我更想揍马尔科了。这明显是来找白胡子的茬，又不是来找我的茬。简单说来——关我屁事。不对，是又摔我杯子又吓我们姑娘的，竟然还浪费我精力专门跑下来，什么鬼……<br/>可身为优秀的服务业专业人士，我还是保持住了笑脸，盯着他没说话。</p><p>他可能是被我盯得有些发毛，扯着嗓子给自己打气：“妈妈桑，来者都是客，您这势利也太明显了吧？今天不给个说法老子就不走了……”</p><p>呵呵，我哪里势利了，我现在心里想掐死马尔科的心都有了好吗（别问我为什么不掐别人，因为我只敢掐他）。还有耍赖不走这是小学生吗您？</p><p>“别生气呀，”我浅笑，捏着嗓子求饶道，“来我这儿都是找乐子的，您要是怒气冲冲地出去，我这儿可……”<br/>闻言，他眼中一亮，道：“没错，今天必须把老子伺候好了，舒舒服服地出去！”<br/>“嗯，您别灰心。”我也坐到沙发一侧，亲自给他们一一点上烟，补充道，“除了高高兴兴地出去，您还可以选择被人抬着尸体从后门出去嘛^ ^。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>连吓带哄，连哄带骗，终于送走了这几位闹事的小鬼，我又跟今天坐台的姑娘们嘱咐了一遍“别再烦我”的意（威）愿（胁）后，顶着愈来愈痛的脑袋上楼回到了房间。</p><p>推开门，套间的客厅和茶吧空无一人。我看了看被自己仍在茶几上的账簿，叹气，走向一旁的卧室。果不其然，那个男人大咧咧的躺在床上，睡得正香。<br/>我开始怀疑我这一趟下去了多久。<br/>踮着脚轻轻地走过去，我弯腰摆好被他随意踹到床边的鞋，心里默默吐槽着这睡得也太粗暴了，拿起被子给他盖上。</p><p>他一直都忙得要命，我知道。虽然表面上总是一副懒洋洋的样子，但实际上，用膝盖思考也能知道，作为上千人海贼团的二把手，每时每刻大大小小有多少事等着他。我甚至曾恶毒地揶揄过他，如果不是那颗“不死鸟”的恶魔果实，估计他早就升天了。当时他沉默了几秒，然后提议说可以让我上船帮忙。我立马就不想和他说话了。<br/>倾身，我给他掖好被角，刚想起身，身下人有力的双臂就搂住了我的腰，把我整个人按在他的身上。</p><p>隔着这层薄被，我能感到他的体温。</p><p>我何止不想和他说话，我现在瞬间连看都不想看他了。抬手，凭着手感捂住了他的的嘴，我抢在他调侃我之前说道：“是是是，你浅眠怪我咯……”</p><p>我不光知道他时常忙到连休息的时间都要打折扣，我还知道他有个很不良的习惯——浅眠。所以说，这些大海上的战斗狂人真是没救了……</p><p>他腾出一只手，轻易拉开了我的那只手，到底还是调侃出声：“知道你还过来？”<br/>我：“……”</p><p>男人调笑女人的目的无非就是想看你一脸娇羞。</p><p>“啊，那是因为我担心你着凉。”把脸抬起，我还是看了他，只不过面无表情、语气也毫无波澜，说出了这句撒娇的话。<br/>马尔科：“……你就不能矜持一点儿吗？”<br/>“那样太恶心了。”我翻身，他的胳膊这回没牵制我，让我从他身上滚到他身边躺下，“不过已经晚了啊，要是二十多年前的话我还是很愿意撒娇的……”</p><p>我侧躺着，撑起脑袋看着他。他显然不愿再继续这个话题，坐了起来。</p><p>我惊讶道：“不再睡会儿吗？”<br/>他说：“我又不是来睡觉的……”<br/>我说：“可你每次都是来睡觉的啊。”<br/>他说……他什么都没说。</p><p>瞥了我一眼，马尔科下床，在我的各种“欸你真不打算睡一下”问句中，穿鞋，整理衣服，走到卧室的冰柜前，拿了一瓶酒出来。<br/>床上的我哼了一声，好心地提醒：“一瓶八百万贝里哦……”<br/>拧瓶盖拧到一半的他猛地停住，一脸神奇地看向我，道：“莉卡，你这是打劫。”<br/>“身为海贼你有什么资格指责我打劫？”我坐起，抄起枕头就向他扔去，“而且！你每次睡完我都不！给！钱！我要点儿精神损失费怎么了！”</p><p>我想，果然是到更年期了，最近除去头痛外，我的脾气也越来越大。店里的姑娘们也都知道，我近日来一点就着。</p><p>我那枕头根本就没有打到他，落在了距他一公尺还要多的地面上。不知为什么，我的火气更大了。</p><p>然而马尔科不是别人，他才不会看我脸色，也不会任我作。他继续拧开那瓶酒，直接灌了一口后，在我的怒视下，问我：“好吧，你一晚多少钱？”<br/>我：“……”</p><p>我突然就说不出话了。<br/>我是妈妈桑，我没有标价。</p><p>但我突然发现了一个更可怕的事实，那就是在我年轻还有标价的日子里，马尔科他也从未给过钱。<br/>“马尔科，”我叫了他的名字，一脸正经，“那瓶酒两千万贝里。”</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 4</p><p>我就是这么随口一说，心想反正他肯定还是继续喝我的酒顺便睡我的人，别说两千万贝里，就是五十贝里也拿不出来。是故，对于无耻到这种程度的海贼而言，报出的价格也不过是一个无关紧要的数字。<br/>所以我真的就是这么随口一说。却没想到马尔科像是突然想到什么，把酒瓶放到一旁，一边向我走来一边说：“啊对了，今天本来是要给你这个的……”<br/>“啥？”我从床中央挪到床边坐着，看着站到我面前的他在裤兜里摸摸，掏出一个精致的小盒子，我双手捂嘴，惊呼道，“难道你要求婚？你说咱们要不要一起去世界政|府登记顺便被抓入狱啊……”<br/>马尔科一脸懒得和我计较的样子，把它递给我，道：“……你打开看看。”</p><p>我接过那个小盒子，打开它。看到里面静静躺着一颗成色极好的淡金色珍珠，直径足有三公分。灯光下，光润而优雅。<br/>霎时间我有那么点儿慌乱，零碎的记忆划过脑海。<br/>耳边传来他的声音，被我的慌乱拉得好远好远：“抱歉啊，隔了这么久才找到第二颗这样的……”<br/>“你竟然还记得……”吸了吸鼻子，我听到自己的声音有些僵硬，低下头打量着手中的这颗珍珠以掩饰自己的表情。<br/>“怎么，是不是感动到马上就要哭出来了？”<br/>我抬头，看着一副得瑟到等着投怀送抱的他，面无表情地反驳：“不、我只是觉得你有病。竟然把时间浪费在这种事情上，活该没时间睡觉……”<br/>马尔科：“……”</p><p>话虽是这样说，我还是默默地下床，走到梳妆台前，打开了众多首饰盒中的一个。数排戒指中，最为显眼的那个也是一颗直径足有三公分的淡金色珍珠。仔细比对一下，会发现手中这颗的颜色较为浓些。<br/>戒指上那颗也来自于他，但却是二十多年前的事了。</p><p>那时的马尔科虽然天天也是一副懒到要死的样子，可还没无耻到如今这个地步。那时的我也尚未来这座岛，而是在伟大航路前半段的某处当着头|牌。<br/>某日的上午，他在我房间的窗外猛敲打扰了我的清梦。我迷迷糊糊地打开窗户，看到外面那只冰蓝色的猛禽差点儿尖叫出声。眼睁睁看着他从窗户进来化作人形，还抱怨一句干嘛锁窗户。<br/>我：“……”算了，你开心就好。<br/>然后他就给了我那颗珍珠，还满不在乎地解释着：“前一段儿在一个海王类的肚子里发现的，我觉得你会喜欢……”</p><p>再加上今日的这颗，这两枚珍珠是我迄今为止收到过的最贵重的礼物。</p><p>所以那个时候，年轻的我当场就吓得感到手心的珍珠足有千斤重，哆嗦着望着他，压低声音责怪：“马尔科，这么贵重的东西我可要不起……”<br/>“哈啊？”他一脸好笑，“都说了是刨开海王类的胃……”<br/>“不是这个问题吧！”我打断他，也不顾还穿着睡衣没有梳头，把珍珠塞回他手中后，就把他整个人往窗外推，“你知道它的价值吗？留在你们船上也比过放在我这种人身上好啊……”</p><p>我会毁了如此耀眼的宝物，我的身价根本配不上它。它或许属于上流社会的贵妇、或许会属于某国的公主，但绝不会属于我这一介游女。<br/>更何况，金色珍珠的涵义是——权力和财富。</p><p>凭我的力气，我当然推不过马尔科。他几乎纹丝不动地强行把我按在怀里，将那颗珍珠塞进了我的乳|沟。在我耳边问道：“你不是还要继续往上走吗？”<br/>他说得没错，这可以属于上流社会的贵妇、也可以属于某国的公主、更可以属于某个地下社会的女王。<br/>——我冷静了下来。<br/>“马尔科，”我从自己胸|前的沟|壑中捏出它，小声问道，“你是不是真的不知道它值多少钱？”<br/>他说：“只是看到了，觉得好看、适合你，就送了……和多少钱有什么关系？”<br/>我道：“你这种想法很危险，美丽的事物都是有价的。”</p><p>他显然一副随心所欲的海贼作风，放开我，却伸手把我头顶的头发揉得更乱，道：“莉卡，别想那么多，它现在是你的了。”</p><p>我当然知道。</p><p>所以我比划着问他：“你觉得我是把它做成项链好？还是戒指好？”<br/>“戒指。”他毫不犹豫地回答。<br/>“为什么？”走到梳妆台前，我把这颗珍珠放到颈前得瑟，“我觉得项链更……”<br/>他在镜中与我对视，尽管依旧懒散，却不经意地说出了什么不得了的发言。他说：“怎么是项链的话，无论怎样也得凑上几十颗才好看吧……”</p><p>数十颗如此高级的珍珠围成一圈挂在脖子上，这绝对是那种富可敌国的女人才戴得起的首饰。尽管明知不可能，却虚荣地想象了一下的我，无声咽下一口唾液。<br/>那个时候，我望着镜中自己的映像，贪婪地对他说：“马尔科，我想要那样的项链。”<br/>“好。”那时同样年轻气盛的他如此回答。</p><p>二十余年后，我终于收到了第二颗同等规格的珍珠。<br/>我从首饰盒中拿出那个夸张的戒指，和这颗珍珠摆在一起，转头对他说：“你觉得改成一对耳钉怎么样？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>我的记忆模糊地起始于幼年时建筑内华丽的装潢和无穷无尽的争吵，而我的人生则明确地起始于被抛弃的那日、贫民窟的垃圾堆旁遇到了马尔科。</p><p>那个时候，我望着马车离去的方向发呆。年幼的我意识到自己被丢掉，过于害怕甚至忘记了害怕本身。直到一句粗鲁问候拉回了我的神智——<br/>“喂，你是新来的？”<br/>小小的我闻声寻去，一旁的一堆废铁上——那些废铁看起来好像是一台报废的机器——坐着年纪差不多的他。</p><p>不知道为什么，那时的我第一眼便离不开视线。可能是因为我第一次知道原来还能有那样随意的坐姿和那样粗犷的态度。明明只是同龄人，却狠狠冲击了我弱小的心灵（……）。<br/>似是被我盯得不耐烦，他有些恶狠狠地重复：“没听到我在问你话吗！”<br/>“……嗯，我想我应该算是新来的。”全然不觉得可怕，我平静地回答。<br/>“……”</p><p>无语了数秒，尔后像是强行调整回心态，他从那堆废铁上跳下，走到我面前。区别于同龄人过于结实有力的身躯仿佛带着热气刺激着我的面庞。<br/>他手中还握着算是武器的破旧球棒，对我道：“我是马尔科，这一片的老大。”<br/>尽管对为何年龄和我一样小的家伙会成为老大这件事抱有怀疑，我还是礼节性地对他说：“我的名字是莉卡。”</p><p>很多年之后，他问过我当时为什么一点儿都不恐惧。我想了很久，仔细回忆了这不过几句话的过往，憋了半天憋出的理由只有一个词：“野性美。”<br/>马尔科：“……”<br/>我觉得他可能再也不会问我类似的问题了。<br/>可我不甘心，追着他问为什么他一直对我这么好。然后他再也没理我。我隐隐觉得，我可能一辈子也得不到那个答案了。</p><p>不过没关系，事到如今谁还会在乎初衷。</p><p>他的确对我好到不像话。不过初识之日，自称是一隅之首的他就告诉我，我的打扮不适合这里。然后在我惊呆了的目光下，撕坏了我的裙子、揉乱了我的头发、抹脏了我的脸蛋。之后还打量着他自己的杰作，评价道：“你这么好的皮肤还是融不进这里啊……”<br/>我：“……”<br/>那大概是我第一次有想掐死他的心。可我明白，他这分明是在保护我。</p><p>这里是这座岛的贫民窟、垃圾场、传染源。也是犯罪、吸|毒、卖|淫……一切罪恶的避难所。<br/>社会的底层、最黑暗的地方。是故，生活在这里的人们，都是社会最底层的渣滓——每一个生存与此的人都有着异样的自知之明。</p><p>我的三观渐渐重塑。我的人生终于开始。我成长于这样一个最大目标就是吃饱饭的地方。</p><p>如果不是那样一个恶劣的环境，也不会有今天的他，我一直都这样认为。</p><p>数年后，明明正处于青春期，却已经挂着一幅懒散面孔的他依旧越来越能打，整座岛几乎都找不到敌手。而我也在渐渐无法掩饰容姿后，被要求装作孤苦无依的富家女骗取路人的同情钱。<br/>我时常能听到那些盲流渣滓在我背后指指点点——小莉卡可是马尔科老大的女人。婊|子配狗，天长地久。<br/>深知反驳没好处的我也无法否认，我能安全活到现在，沾了不少马尔科的光。而我也一直小心翼翼地坚决不踏出一步马尔科的势力范围。所以其实……我是他的女人，这句话在字面上没错。</p><p>那是一个已经入夜的傍晚。港口点上了照明灯。<br/>我活动着跪得有些发酸的双腿，刚数完今日收到的“善款”，就等到马尔科来接我。他说过今天要一起去城里吃顿好的。<br/>然后，在路上，我们意外地撞破了一对儿在垃圾桶后干好事的男|女。</p><p>对于社会最底层的渣滓们来讲，男|女之事并不是什么忌讳。早已司空见惯的我当做没看到，拉了拉他的袖角示意别再打扰人家了。可却被他猛地反握住手，一路快步冲进了最近的那家旅馆。<br/>我吓傻了。<br/>任由他拉着，看着他在前台匆匆拿了钥匙，跟着他进了客房的门。然后，整个人被压在门板上。</p><p>他身体的燥热透过布料激起我的颤抖。我甚至能感受到抵着我的某种生理变化。<br/>马尔科有些粗重地舔舐在我的颈间，道：“莉卡，我们……试一试吧……”<br/>“不，马尔科，”咽下一口唾液，我有些艰难地回答道，“只有你不行。唯独我的第一次、唯独你，不可以……”</p><p>十六岁那年的某个晚上，我拒绝了他。</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 6</p><p>我的第一次给谁都可以，唯独马尔科不行。马尔科想怎样玩|弄我的身体我也不会在意，但唯独第一次不行。</p><p>他在听到我的拒绝后，稍稍起身，一只胳膊依旧撑着我脸侧的门板，深色的双眸盯着我的。我想他多多少少肯定在不爽，嗯，在这种情况下，是人都会不爽的。没生气足以说明他人真好；或者说……是在等我的解释。<br/>我望着他，想到那个理由，反而冷静了下来。我知道这没什么可逃避的。</p><p>我说：“如果第一次太过于美好的话，未来马尔科若是不在我身边时，我再做可是会有很严重的心理负担……”</p><p>他不会永远在我身边；更不会永远地停留在这座无名的小岛上——我深知这一点。以他的能力，早晚会展翅飞向更高更远的天空，而不是拘束在这个满是垃圾地方。<br/>岛中有时会有路过的海贼停留。而贫民窟则是他们理想的庇护所。空闲时时常能听到那些海上的亡命之徒高谈阔论不知真假的见闻……我能感受到马尔科的心动。从陆上过街喊打的渣滓变为海上人人咒骂的渣滓，这个身份的转变也没有多大本质上的不同。<br/>所以，我一直在等着那一天。马尔科出海的那日早晚都会到来。</p><p>我在他眼底看到了错愕、了然，然后他垂下眼帘，没有让我看到后续。待他再度望向我的脸时，便恢复了常日里的闲散。<br/>“随你……”只是说了这样一句，他起身，走向客房内屋。<br/>“马尔科！”心底有了莫名的焦急，我追上去，解释道，“所以……所以，我的第一次必须给最老最丑最恶心的人，只有这样，无论以后发生什么，我才能……”<br/>“莉卡，”他一下扑到大大的双人床上，出声打断我，“既然房间都开了，就睡一晚再走吧……”</p><p>……<br/>头顶的灯丝发出嗡嗡的电流声。</p><p>我没来由地感到悲伤。<br/>“马尔科……”我走到床边，蹲在床头旁，戳他的肩膀，小声道歉，“对不起……”</p><p>在这个世界中，我们都是如此的渺小。哪怕身居一隅能够呼风唤雨，可依然改变不了软弱无力的事实。这个世界如此之大、这片海域如此广阔、这个社会如此复杂……谁都奈何不了它。<br/>是的，再强劲的身躯、再强劲的魄力也奈何不了它……</p><p>他坐起身，按了按我的头顶，安慰着：“你道什么歉，睡吧……”</p><p>然后，我的眼泪啪嗒一声就落了下来。</p><p>马尔科：“哭什么= =？”<br/>我：“还没吃晚饭睡个鬼啦我饿QAQ！”<br/>“……”</p><p>自那之后的两个月，他的确没再碰我，至于他有没有去碰别的姑娘，我也管不着。而两个月后，一个叫做爱德华·纽盖特的大个子船长途径这座岛，马尔科决定随他出海。<br/>我一直等待的那天终于到来。<br/>他说，他会成为臭名昭著的大海贼。我知道他做得到。烂到骨头里的我们，唯独比烂不会输。海贼是男人中的败类，海贼烧杀掠夺无恶不作，海贼是主流价值观之外的黑暗社会。<br/>那么……女人中的败类是什么呢？<br/>“既然如此，”我说道，“那我就站到花街的顶点好了，马尔科。”<br/>反正，我们都是这世上最烂的家伙。最烂之“最”字，就要踩着更多渣滓败类登上毫无荣耀的宝座。甚至让自己的恶名成为无声的秩序本身。</p><p>——这是……将近三十年前的事了。</p><p>而将近三十年后的今日，此刻，深夜。卧室内满是情|欲过后的味道，紧闭的窗户挡住了全部的月光与喧嚣。<br/>事后，柔软的双人床上，他有力的双臂从后面搂着我，平稳的呼吸打在我的后颈上。</p><p>我突然问道：“这次准备呆多久？”<br/>他没回答。<br/>我想可能这回是真·睡熟了，便悄悄去掰他的胳膊，然而刚掰到一半儿，他就双臂一紧恢复原位，回答了我的问题：“四天。”<br/>“你这到底是睡了还是没睡？还是不想理我？”我吐槽。<br/>他反而问我：“你准备干嘛去？”<br/>耸肩，我坦然地嫌弃道：“洗澡……身上太粘了。”</p><p>混合在一起的体|液抹得到处都是，现在只是黏糊糊的，过会儿干掉后肯定更难受。</p><p>诡异地沉默了几秒，马尔科打了个哈欠，松开了我的腰，说：“……一起？”<br/>我：“……”算了，不和你计较。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>沐浴过后，那瓶被我擅自标价为两千万贝里的酒……呃我是指剩下的那半瓶，被我和马尔科对着月亮当做夜宵。</p><p>打开窗户，吹着微风，听着这条不夜街的各样喧闹，这样喝着小酒像是回到了很久很久之前。面前是被我摆了一桌的小碟下酒菜，我拿起一片干海带，放到嘴里嚼啊嚼。待半杯酒下肚后，开口打破了这番宁静。<br/>我撑着下巴，对他说：“你们最近惹了谁？我觉得刚才来闹事的明显在针对你们……”<br/>马尔科抓了一把花生，满不在乎地告诉我：“大海上想要老爹人头的家伙到处都是。”<br/>“啊、听起来真辛苦。”用叉子从果盘中扎了一块菠萝，我突发奇想，“那想杀你的人是不是也很多？”<br/>他：“……”<br/>我咽下口中的菠萝，凑过去面对面坐到他的腿上，睁大双眼，道：“如果有人买通我来杀你，岂不是太容易了？”<br/>眼前的他嘴角一抽，一脸鄙视道：“你尽管试……”<br/>我……我悄悄把手伸向桌上的果盘，轻吻了他，小声挑衅：“怎么，你真以为你能时时刻刻绷紧神经？如果是我，我一定先和往常一样，然后就在啪啪啪最后你失神时……”我的手抓起果盘中的一根香蕉，继续道，“从枕头下面抽出一把匕首……”</p><p>双手高举，握着那根香蕉，装作用匕首刺杀状，向他的颈侧刺去。然后……嗯，基本没什么然后了。<br/>马尔科轻易握住我的手腕，拿过那根香蕉，剥开皮，捅到我的嘴里。</p><p>“妈妈桑，没醉就别装醉，还有，有病得治。”他故意用措辞拉开了我们间的距离——尽管我还坐在他的身上——说得一本正经，还略带嫌弃。<br/>我深感无聊，一下子泄气把全身的重量都压到他的大腿上，伸手接过那根香蕉，没咬，只是故意轻舔着它的顶端，配合他说：“队长，我里面醉得发慌，这一定是心病，请你深♂入♂地帮我治♀疗一下……”</p><p>吐息间带着不算重的酒气。我系得松松垮垮的浴袍露出双肩和胸|前的沟|壑。</p><p>马尔科瞥了我一眼，岿然不动地一掌抵上我的额头把我向后推了推，声音中确实带有几丝疲倦，说：“莉卡，我困，别闹……”<br/>“欸……”我偏头，一手轻轻按上他微|硬的下|体，笑道，“哪里困啦？”<br/>他忽然摆正我的身子，眼角掠过我的胸，看似严肃地解释道：“这是两回事。”<br/>我：“啥？”<br/>“体感的劳累和情|欲是两回事。”他说，“所以，你若要来第二次的话，麻烦自己多出力。”<br/>“……”</p><p>我附身，在他的侧颈处用力留下了一个鲜艳的吻|痕才罢休。</p><p>我抱怨道：“少骗人了，你当我是谁？想享受就直说。”<br/>他苦笑：“原谅大海上的男人吧，莉卡。我都半年没碰过女人了……”</p><p>我们上次见面明明是两年……哦不，一年半之前。</p><p>一下子就来了兴趣，我稍稍起身，把那根香蕉扔到一边，伸手去掐他的脸，调侃道：“哪家姑娘呀？”<br/>他打掉我作怪的双手，打了个哈欠，没什么好气地说：“花酒而已……”<br/>我嘁了一声，从旁边桌上顺了颗梅子，耸肩：“真没劲。”</p><p>沉默了几秒，他叹气，帮我整理好浴袍——至少盖住了我那白花花的胸，反问：“你就这么想让我去祸害别人家姑娘？”<br/>“啊、没有，”我本能地否认，随后解释道，“怎么能说是‘祸害’呢，我只是想……如果马尔科在安稳的陆地上也能有一个可以回去的家，是一件应该马上庆祝的事……”</p><p>这一直都是这片大海上、这个世界中动荡着的人们，最奢望的事情。</p><p>我低着头，看着手中捏着的梅子的核，顿感失望。<br/>我想，我们两个之间，总要有一个走到那一步。</p><p>感到他的目光落在我身上，很久没有应话。带着酒气的空气仿佛有些凝结，窗外夜的莺语也被阻隔在了耳外。</p><p>“莉卡，”我听到他摒弃了惯有的洒脱，如此说道，“曾让我有这种冲动的那个女人，现在只能当我的情人了。”<br/>“……”我一句话也说不出来。<br/>尔后，像是意识到这沉闷的气氛，他轻笑一声，恢复了怠倦，燥热的手掌抚摸着我的后颈，说：“开玩笑的……”<br/>我拉开身上浴袍的布料，倾身贴到他身上，在他耳边埋怨着：“别乱开这种玩笑，马尔科……我会得意忘形。”</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 8</p><p>翌日，从阳光照入屋内的角度，我粗略估计自己一觉睡到了临近午饭的时间。我揉揉眼，慢腾腾地从床上坐起来，手中蹂|躏着薄被，哈欠刚打到一半，看到坐在房间另一侧桌前不知读着什么的人影后，吓得我把剩下那半个哈欠吞了回去。<br/>——今天起床的方式不对，让我再起一边。<br/>咚的一声，我用力躺会原处，用薄被盖住脑袋。心中默数一二三后，再次睁眼起身……</p><p>“为什么你还在啊啊啊……”我疯狂地把自己的头发抓乱，抱怨着，抱怨完又默默用手把头发捋顺。<br/>他们这次会停留四天用于补给，今日是第二天。堂堂白胡子海贼团的一番队队长竟然在我这里鬼混……天啦噜，这花边可以卖给新世界的八卦小报吗！<br/>马尔科放下手中那几页鬼知道是信件还是清单的东西，转头对我说：“这几天我难得比较闲……”<br/>“呵呵，”我抽了抽嘴角，掀开被子，寸缕未着，毫不顾忌地光脚下地，面无表情地吐槽，“真是受宠若惊。我不习惯好吗，能不能请你出去忙你的？”<br/>他啧了一声，道：“你先把衣服穿好。”<br/>“你可以选择不看我啊……”<br/>“……”</p><p>我哼了声，打开房间一侧不起眼到几乎和壁纸合为一体的门，开始选今天的衣服。……嗯，没错，像我这种职业，有专门的一个房间用来放堆积如山的衣服很正常（其实并不正常→_→）。当我走过成排的衣架，目光停留在一件海军蓝的长裙上时，脑海中突然闪过什么，惊呼一声，站在原处大喊：“马尔科！我突然想起一件事！！！”<br/>“什么？你把智商落在床上了？”他心不在焉的声音从房中传来。<br/>“不，是关于你们海上的。”</p><p>语气难得严肃，我一把抓下那件海军蓝的及膝连衣裙，小跑着去洗漱、更衣，在梳妆镜前盘好头发，然后……<br/>“莉卡，你要是现在化妆的话，我恐怕还要等上一个小时。”<br/>我：“……”</p><p>我撇撇嘴，顶着素颜走过去对小声他说：“我从海军总部的高级官员那里……听到了不得了的传言。”</p><p>那日，在姑娘们的陪|酒下，喝得微醺的便装海军少将在桌下摸着我的手，笑着跟同桌的某国政|府高官调侃：那可是哥尔·D·罗杰留下的野种……</p><p>偏头，我告诉马尔科：“他们内部或许在传……哥尔·D·罗杰当年其实有留下血脉。”</p><p>我倾身，说得小心翼翼。可换来的却是他用力弹了我的额头。</p><p>“如果你想见识一下的话，我今晚可以带他来。”他满不在乎地这样说着。<br/> “啥？”我傻了，连发痛的额头都没有去捂。<br/>他继续道：“虽然还很年轻，但前不久就已经升为我们的二番队队长了。”<br/>我彻底傻了。反应了许久才反应过来去捂额头，僵硬地走回梳妆镜前，看到被他弹的地方微微泛红。</p><p>这回是真·不知该说些什么好。我在脑海中搜索了很久相关的话题，最后望着镜中的他，不太确定地问：“……露玖？”<br/>他耸肩：“大概吧……”<br/>“这还真是……”我叹气，“已经……过去这么多年了啊。”</p><p>时间过得真快。我远远地与波特卡斯·D·露玖有过一面之缘那件事，仿佛还历历在目。<br/>那个时候，托大名鼎鼎的“不死鸟”马尔科先生[删除线]冲发一怒为红颜[/删除线]的福——哦不、我是说他脑袋一热外加我自己作死的某件事，我在某处的整片海域都混不下去了。只得搭乘白胡子海贼团的莫比迪克号从先前岛来到这里开自己的店，那次，在路上与罗杰海贼团偶遇。<br/>我远远地望到过那个女人。她站在甲板上，一副与罗杰船长十分恩爱的样子。<br/>真是个幸福的家伙啊，我想。海贼船上不能有作为伴侣的女性——这是大海上心照不宣的规矩。可那个男人却毫不在乎这些，固执地带她阅遍整个世界。这世上一定没有比她更幸福的人了。<br/>我一直都这样认为，也是那样的嫉妒。可谁能料到……</p><p>世事无常。<br/>一转眼，已过去了二十余年。</p><p>我抬手摸了摸自己眼角的细纹，突然感叹道：“马尔科，其实……早逝的女人更幸福也说不定。”<br/>“哈啊？”他显然不能理解我的逻辑。<br/>轻咳一声，我拧开化妆水的瓶盖，望着镜中自己这张不再年轻的脸，补充：“我也希望……在未来的某一天，当大家回忆我时脑中浮现的……永远是我年轻漂亮的样子啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>一个小时后，我终于——在马尔科的鄙视下——折腾完我这张脸。也差不多到了午饭的时候。<br/>我踮着脚一把强行搂上他的肩，指着外面高声道：“走！姐请你吃好吃的去！”<br/>“……”<br/>嗯，假装是大姐，然而这并没有什么作用→_→。</p><p>正午变得毒辣的阳光浇在头顶，我撑起阳伞懒得吐槽活该皮肤粗糙的他，一同走在被烤得发烫的道路上。<br/>白日的红|灯|区，寂静得甚至可以隐隐听到市中传来的喧嚣。</p><p>我问他：“想吃什么？”<br/>他瞥了我一眼，漫不经心地回答：“不是你要请客吗？”<br/>我：“……”<br/>嗯，后悔刚刚假装是大姐了→_→。</p><p>耸肩，穿过这条不长的罪恶之街、绕过充斥着各类违|禁|物的集市，我带他在一家新开的餐厅中坐下。<br/>——虽然在大名鼎鼎的“不死鸟”马尔科面前装不了大姐，但我好歹也经营着这座岛屿上数一数二的“Club”，店员在看到我后惊呼一声，值班经理亲自出来送我们到最安静的包厢后，我指了指厅堂另一侧靠窗的位置，挑剔道：“难道我见不得光吗？”<br/>“不不，妈妈桑，这就给您安排。”这样说着，转身带我走了过去。</p><p>我如愿以偿地坐到了风景最好的位置。<br/>坐在对面的马尔科噗嗤一声笑了出来，调侃道：“气势不错……”<br/>我白了他一眼，在桌子底下踹了一下他的小腿，道：“在越是适合聊天的地方聊天，就越容易吸引别人的注意力。”<br/>“在这里你也不怕被隔壁桌听到？”<br/>“不怕，因为以马尔科的实力，若有人偷听一定会被发现。”<br/>他：“……”<br/>我觉得他是不想和我计较。</p><p>我轻抿了一口热茶，望着落地窗外的风景，终于说起了正事：“岛东的那家工厂是‘百兽’凯多的吧？三个月前，似乎因为易主发生了一场不小的争执，听说是因为旗下海贼团利益分配不均的问题。”<br/>“算不上大事。”<br/>“XX国发生政变的时候，前皇储给联盟国都写了求助信，但是阿拉巴斯坦的反应不太对。再加上我听闻伟大航路前半段的贵族嘲讽过‘七武海’的沙鳄……虽然离得很远，但好像也不平静的样子。”<br/>“嗯，是离得很远。”<br/>“Y中尉来喝酒的时候说，他好像要被调回海军总部了……也就是说Z支部的新任指挥官很有可能是新人。Z支部离M岛那么近，我担心它会被‘大妈’夏洛特收到囊中。”<br/>“……你想多了。”<br/>“前不久悬赏的那位K先生来我店里了，我觉得他比悬赏单上的照片丑。不过依旧比你帅。”<br/>“……”<br/>“城北的小红生了一对龙凤胎。然后被隔壁疯子掐死了。”<br/>“……”<br/>“这家店的松茸很新鲜。”<br/>“……莉卡。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“我知道这两年很和平，所以没情报你也不用硬编。”</p><p>马尔科适时地打断了我继续下去的废话。他说的没错，这两年和平得过分，入手的消息也尽是些琐事。大海上的微妙平衡终于再次陷入稳定，连边边角角的事故都被渲染成了小打小闹。<br/>可是……</p><p>“我知道很和平，但是，”我顿了一下，把身子的重量靠在椅背上，感叹道，“这样反而显得我很没用啊……”</p><p>我一直在给白胡子海贼团提供情报。这样的工作已经干了二十余年。偶尔必要时也会直接给马尔科写信，一番队带有特定导向的信鸽我这里也养着一只。<br/>自古以来声|色|场|所就是收集情报的绝佳之地。我也自认为我送出去的东西准确无误。所以，突然像这两年这样，没有东西可送时，强迫症发作的我感到了些许焦虑。</p><p>对面的他望着我，说了似乎是安慰的话：“你不用做这些也可以……”<br/>“人活着要知道感恩。”我垂下眼帘，这样回答。</p><p>虽然我知道白胡子老爹是一位无比慷慨的无冕之王，但我做不到一味地享受他的庇护。我总要做些什么……<br/>他和马尔科不一样，他与弱小到不值一提的我没有任何交情，他更完全没必要在这座岛上成为我的后盾。但是他却这样做了。</p><p>“不过话说回来，莉卡，”马尔科一手撑着下巴，像是发现什么重点般吐槽，“我怎么从来没听说过你要感激我？”<br/>我挺胸，理直气壮：“我肉|偿了。”<br/>“……”<br/>“不，”我抬起胳膊，隔着桌子做拥抱状，“应该说咱们早就合为一体了。我们之间的距离是负数，至于能负到多少就取决于你了。”<br/>“矜持点儿= =。”<br/>“为啥？”<br/>他的目光扫向一边，示意我有人来了。我立马收敛起自己的表情，挂上了职业性的微笑，转头望向来者……</p><p>尽管内心狠狠地啧了两声，我还是摆着笑脸起身，主动走上几步，问好。</p><p>来者是昨晚闹事的那三位年轻海贼。领头的青年扬着下巴，没有领会我的寒暄，直言道：“还真是巧啊，妈妈桑。”<br/>“当然，”我答道，轻轻鞠躬，“感谢您的光顾。”</p><p>我一点儿也不信这是巧合，更不感谢他昨晚的光顾。可在这样一个公共环境下，我必须笑着这样说这样做。<br/>——我就是这样的人啊……风月场中，满口谎言的人。</p><p>那个青年拉起我的手，反复抚摸着，全然忘记了昨夜被我威胁时的窘迫，凑近我的脸，低声坏笑着：“在外面不好发作吧，妈妈桑。”<br/>“哪里，您这是说的什么话……”我眨眼，“我最喜欢像您这样年少英俊的年轻人了。”</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 10</p><p>我才不信这世上会有这么巧的事。我也不相信他们为什么要针对我这样一个人。我更不信经过昨晚那一遭，这几个年轻人还有心思如此挑衅。更何况，是在我的靠山——白胡子海贼团登陆的情景下；我的金主，那个大名鼎鼎“不死鸟”马尔科，就坐在我身后不远处。<br/>他们的背后一定有什么其他人，借由这群不知天高地厚的年轻海贼行事。</p><p>我得把他们背后的人拽出来。<br/>终于从无聊中解脱，我找到了那么一点儿积极生活的干劲。他们背后的人和白胡子海贼团到底有什么仇什么怨，这一定也是件可以私下吐槽马尔科趣事。</p><p>堆了一脸虚假的笑容，我和他们打着太极，试图从调笑的话语中寻得突破口。</p><p>然而——<br/>嗯，我显然忘记了身后不远处还坐着一个人。</p><p>正听那位领头的大白天扯起了荤段子，身后的那位便出声道：<br/>“妈妈桑，说完了吗？”<br/>音色中带着明显的不悦。</p><p>他叫我“妈妈桑”，不是“莉卡”。准确地保持了外人眼中我们应有的距离。<br/>可尽管如此，我内心还是狠狠地啧了一声，怒吼着他为什么要插手。脸上立即入戏般地露出阿谀奉承的媚笑，把手从眼前人的掌中抽回，转身，扭着腰向他快步走了过去。我在他的椅旁单膝跪地，一手摸上他的大腿，仰视他的脸，撒娇道：“抱歉，队长……原谅人家好不好……”<br/>好久没对他这样说话，我恶心得自己都起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>可拇指和食指却顺势用力掐了一下他的大腿。<br/>眼看马上就能套出那群人背后的势力，他为什么要突然坏我的好事？或者说，他明知道正在发生什么，却要让事情变得更糟。<br/>只要安安静静再等我一会儿就可以了。</p><p>我觉得我这点儿力气好歹也能把人掐到淤血，可他却纹丝不动。<br/>——真不愧是天天生里来死里去的大海贼啊……<br/>咋舌，我默默松开了手指。</p><p>他还是没理我。</p><p>随后，我看到他那还带着几丝不耐烦的目光扫向不远处的海贼们，张嘴，只吐出了一个字：“滚。”</p><p>————。<br/>仅仅是一个眼神再加上一个字，或许还有什么我不是很明白的霸气之类的。那一瞬几乎改变了空气成分的爆发，不可避免地波及到了夹在中间的我。</p><p>我承认，我被吓得抖了抖。<br/>然后出现在我脑中的感想就是——他疯了。</p><p>他真的疯了。被吓得发抖后，我又被气得发抖。</p><p>听到那几个海贼落荒而逃的声响。我咬牙，却不得不起身，赔笑向四周的其他桌道歉。数十秒后，整个餐厅恢复了先前的喧嚣。</p><p>坐回自己的座位，再也挂不住的笑容立即消失。我桌下的高跟鞋用力踹他的腿，皱眉，压低声音却再也压不住怒火，我对他说：“你疯了！你明知道他们这是在试探我和你的关系！”<br/>收放自如，他也收敛了刚刚那强行装出的怒气。一时间仿佛我们的态度交换一般，马尔科轻松地耸肩，一句话就熄灭了我的怒火。</p><p>他说：“没办法，我就是看不得你被欺负……”<br/>我……我哪里被欺负啦！目瞪口呆.jpg</p><p>不得不承认，他的脑回路偶尔会神奇到我无法理解。</p><p>“那个时候”也一样。</p><p>平常看起来相当沉着冷静的人，难得爆发起来，也会不管不顾。</p><p>我低下头，手指卷着一缕头发，小声说：“我已经不是小孩子了……更年期大妈怎么可能会被欺负……”<br/>而且，我还是他的女人。</p><p>对于生活在那条街上的女人来讲，全然依靠一座大山，是一件十分危险的事。而已成为店主的妈妈桑，同原先的客人再有肉|体上的往来，也是潜规则中禁止的事。我当然知道这这些，但是……<br/>我不一样。<br/>之所以会承担这样那样的风险，是因为一旦被抛弃，就再无周旋的余地。<br/>我的勇气并不是来自于对自己或马尔科有着怎样乐观的信心，而是来自于……我已经没有什么可畏惧的了。</p><p>是的，幼年时被丢弃到贫民窟的那一刻，似乎已经把我一生中全部的恐惧都消耗干净。我明白自身的分量，自然也不会产生对现实的不平衡。<br/>人类之所以会有所忌讳，仅仅是因为他们总是高看自己且看不清处境罢了。</p><p>菜终于上桌。<br/>坐在餐桌对面的马尔科对我说：“你总是思虑过重，莉卡。”<br/>……不思虑过重会怎样呢？抡起拳头直接上去打架？哦那可不是我的风格，而是……我抬眼，看了看他。<br/>“马尔科，我又想起‘那个时候’的事情了……”我这样说着。<br/>“哈啊？然后再笑话我一遍热血上头？”他瞥我，显然带着埋怨的口气。<br/>“不，”我否认，沉浸在回忆中，捂着嘴开心地笑了出来，“已经有很多年没有听过……我们两个很配这种话了啊……”</p><p>年少时，总有人在我们的背后指指点点，说“婊|子配狗、天长地久”。<br/>那个时候，毫无还手之力的富贵岛主咒骂我们，说“游女和海贼，你们两个倒是绝配”。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p>那个时候、那个时候、那个时候……<br/>“那个时候”，就是前文提到过的“不死鸟”马尔科先生[删除线]冲发一怒为红颜[/删除线]的福——哦不、我是说他脑袋一热外加我自己作死的某件让我在某处的整片海域都混不下去的事。前面那句话定语有些长，请试着理解。</p><p>那是二十多年前的事。那年我风华正茂，那年我身价稳升，那年我异想天开地一路跳槽到伟大航路的岛屿，那年我混迹于伟大航路前半段某交通枢纽小岛的暗|街。<br/>啊、才不是因为去了伟大航路就能听到更多关于那只吃了奇怪恶魔果实的苍青猛禽的消息呢……</p><p>总而言之，我做我的游|女，他做他的海贼。我一路卖到稳坐头|牌，他一路闯到响彻四海。</p><p>然后某日的某日，无论我住到多高的楼层，从来都不走门只撞窗户的马尔科再一次踩着窗台挡住了我窗外的风景。<br/>我：“……”<br/>我的内|衣刚穿到一半。</p><p>然后我默默把穿到一半的Bra又脱了下来扔到地上，全身除了内|裤就是脚上那双拖鞋；头发还乱糟糟地打着结。展开双臂，一下扑到他身上，用力过猛差点让我俩一起向后栽出窗外发生裸|女加情|夫跳楼的惨案。<br/>那年同样年轻但已一脸懒散样的马尔科扶着窗框强行站稳，把挂在他脖子上的我扯了下来，看着白花花的我，啧啧了两声，吐槽道：“你就这么想我？”<br/>“我刚刚还梦到你了呢……”我睁眼说瞎话。<br/>他眼角一抽，讽刺错了重点：“你的早饭和午饭都变成下午茶了吗？”<br/>转头看了看已然下午三点的表，我打了个哈欠，耸肩，狡辩道：“我的工作本来就是昼夜颠倒的啊……”<br/>他……他敲了一下我脑袋，然后督促我收拾好自己。</p><p>哼，我才不听他的呢→_→。<br/>转身，我直接坐到椅子上，伸手从一旁的桌上拿过不知什么时候剩下的半包饼干开始充饥，嚼到一半突然想起来前几日报纸角落处的新闻，一嘴饼干渣地问他：“你们不是在新世界么？”<br/>“啊、正好在这附近有点事儿，我就得空过来看眼你……”他用满不在乎的语气说出了不得了的话语。<br/>我被嘴里的饼干噎个半死，连着喝了好几口隔夜的凉茶才喘过气，扔下吃的就抱上去吻他：“马尔科我感动死了……”</p><p>白胡子海贼团只是途径这附近的海域而已，并没有专程来这座岛屿。但他却专程飞过来看我。<br/>我觉得我开心得像一朵花儿。</p><p>然后我这朵娇滴滴的玫瑰花，就被他喷了一脸杀虫剂——他敏捷地躲开我，害得我扑了个空，然后让我先去刷牙。<br/>我：“……”<br/>我跳着脚去掐他的脖子。这回他倒是没再躲我，见招拆招任由我胡闹。然后满屏尽是马|赛|克地打着打着——兴许只有我单方面认为这是打架——不知怎么就滚到了床|上。</p><p>原因一定是因为不检点的我只穿了内|裤（……）。</p><p>就在我把他压在我还没叠好的被子上，伸手开始脱他的衬衫时，马尔科抓住我的手腕，阻止了我。他说：“只是来看眼你……别闹……”<br/>“道理我都懂，可你这一脸半|推|半|就|欲|擒|故|纵什么鬼？！”<br/>“莉卡，”他深色的双眸中映出我的轮廓，正色地说出了怎么听都不正经的话，“我多耽误几个小时没关系，可你呆会儿就要去坐|台了吧？”</p><p>……<br/>他说的没错，那是我的工作。</p><p>我现在挂牌的店，每日傍晚五点准时开门，营业至接近黎明的深夜。而现在距离开张只剩下不到两个小时的时间，我用来打扮自己都有些紧迫，更别提……嗯，我相信他有能力把我折腾到连明天都旷工。</p><p>然而……</p><p>“马尔科，我今天休息。昨天就已经和妈妈桑请假了……所以你看我们果然心有灵犀！”我看着身下的他，鼓着腮帮子如此说道。<br/>“……你是故意的么？”<br/>“不，是真的。你看我认真的眼神0 0！”<br/>他松开了牵制我的手，就在我还没反应过来继续去扒他的衬衫时，他便搂住我的腰一个翻身。局势轻易反转，我被他死死压在身下，他低头埋进我赤|裸的前|胸。</p><p>他略带沙|哑是嗓|音仿佛带着电|流，刺|激着我全身的神经，道：“那我今晚就不走了……”<br/>我：“……”</p><p>我想，白胡子海贼团最近的那事儿一定一点儿也不忙。海贼真是好啊……闲得无聊时能优哉游哉到这种地步……<br/>不、或者说，仗着没人能管住他便滥用职权翘班的某不死鸟真是……活得轻松啊。</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 12</p><p>人的主观能动性可以暂时性地战胜客观事实。不管各位信不信，反正我是信了。</p><p>我没有说出口的那个请假的缘由，其实是最近身体确有不适。但一见到马尔科，去他的身体不适！我健康得跟熊一样，一顿能吃十碗饭！<br/>然后，当晚，就在我把他踹下床买回夜宵后，没吃两口，我还是冲进卫生间抱着马桶就吐了出来。</p><p>马尔科：“……”</p><p>他走过来靠在卫生间的门口，等我吐干净后，悠悠关照着：“喂喂，没事儿吧？”<br/>“嗯，没事儿……可能最近喝伤了胃_(:з)∠)_。”胃液有着类似盐酸的味道，刺激着鼻粘膜，我皱眉，漱口过后抄起洁厕精就一顿狂扫，然后整个卫生间内又充满了刺激的化学香精味。<br/>马尔科转身走了。<br/>我耸肩，屁颠屁颠地跟了出去。那让我吐得稀里哗啦的夜宵还摆在桌上，却再也没诱起我的食欲，我坐到椅子上，继续啃我的饼干和隔了快两个晚上的凉茶。<br/>可还没啃两口，马尔科便把它们挪走，道：“胃不舒服就不要吃这些了……”<br/>“不不不，又不是什么大事儿，过一阵能自愈的。”我伸手去抢，很快就意识到我根本从他手中抢不过任何东西。撇嘴，走向梳妆台，我抽屉里翻出了那盒并没有什么卵用的胃药，随即突然想起什么，问他，“你们海上有没有什么效果好的胃药？这玩意儿虽然是妈妈桑向我推荐的，可吃了一周多感觉没用啊……”<br/>“一周多……”我从梳妆台的镜中看到他眼角一抽，吐槽道，“你到底有没有常识，一周还没有见效就意味着不对症吧……”<br/>我：“……”<br/>他继续问：“看过医生了吗？”<br/>我乖乖摇头。<br/>“那就去看。”<br/>“我们这种人之间很常见的‘喝你麻痹胃疼了吧’之症，我干嘛特意去诊所接受歧视的目光啊→_→。”<br/>“莉卡，”他的神情变得有些严肃，“我们船上曾经有位嗜酒成命的家伙，然后胃穿孔死了。”<br/>“……”我什么也没说。</p><p>因为我直接顺手从梳妆台上拿起一瓶精华液就向他扔去——我的准星一如既往的差，他向斜前方快速迈了两步才接住那瓶易碎的玻璃制品。</p><p>他说：“火气怎么忽然这么大，莉卡。”<br/>我说：“那你别拿那种无聊的冷笑话骗我啊，马尔科！”<br/>“啊啊，真无聊……”像是失去了趣味一样，顶着懒散的表情他走到我身边，把那瓶精华液放到梳妆台上，随后一手按着我头顶，把头发揉乱，感叹道，“你好歹也信一下吧……”<br/>我用力甩开他的手，说：“滚吧，赶紧回你的海贼团，你的同伴在呼唤你。”<br/>“那你先把胃看了？”他附身，望着我的脸，如此建议道。</p><p>——这是在谈什么鬼条件？<br/>我才不信我拖上个十天八天不去看病，他也会在这里呆这么久。</p><p>海贼嘛……海贼，才不会因为某段暧昧的情愫游荡于陆地如此之久。</p><p>我故意露出虚伪的媚笑，仰头，捏着嗓子对他道：“队长还真是关心小莉卡。只是……这大晚上的哪里有医院开门，所以……队长您还是不要太为小莉卡着想比较好哦……”<br/>他抖了抖，显然是起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。之后说的那句话我至今都不会忘记。<br/>马尔科满不在乎地说道：“把医生绑出来就好了。”</p><p>石化的我，内心经历了如此变化：天啦噜这是违法犯罪你造吗→哦对你是海贼、大海贼→所以海贼犯法也不是什么大事→真不愧是海贼啊→这大概就是大海上的强盗思维吧。<br/>我说：“我知道你的梦想为什么是要当臭名昭著的大海贼了，因为刑罚是有极限的但是罪恶没有。”<br/>马尔科：“……闭嘴，不是你想的那样。”</p><p>最终，接近凌晨一点，打完架——很明显又输了——的我还是被他拎了出来，成为了这出午夜骚扰医生的共犯。<br/>我义愤填膺道：“如果医生报警了，我绝对会供出你。毕竟像我这种弱女子一看就是被穷凶极恶的你逼迫的！”<br/>他……他把我拎到那位还穿着睡衣的医者前，压根就不想理我。</p><p>这场滑稽的问诊持续了数十分钟。</p><p>最后，那位自称全岛NO.1的全科医者告诉我们，我的胃没有任何问题。<br/>我仰天大笑，扬着下巴蔑视马尔科，笑话他就是有病。再然后……我就再也笑不出来了。</p><p>“啊、恭喜你们。”那位医者倒是笑容满面，说出了石破天惊的话语，“夫人怀孕了，两个月有余。”</p><p>……Excuse me？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p>那是一个月黑风高夜。<br/>走在街上，诡异的气氛蔓延在我们两个之间。</p><p>夜已过半，街边几近家家户户都紧闭着门窗，仅剩的人造光源即使矗立在道路两旁的路灯，以及……我们的脚步声。</p><p>“我说，莉卡，”马尔科突然打破沉默，问我，“是谁的？”<br/>——卧槽你要干嘛？！<br/>我眨眼，想到医生说已两个月有余，歪头想了几秒后，如实答道：“我也不知道。”<br/>“……”<br/>“不过……”我一手托腮，不解道，“我明明一直都有按时吃避孕药啊。”</p><p>或者说，我的避孕药几乎就没有停过。所以我对自己也一万个安心，从不去思考这类问题。</p><p>他沉默了几秒，尔后说：“……你听说过‘珍珠指数’吗？”<br/>我：“……”</p><p>哪怕是效果最好的口服避孕药，珍珠指数也只能维持在0.04以下。也就是说，平均使用一年，仍有最多4%的几率意外妊娠。<br/>所以说马尔科你为什么会知道这种事啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！</p><p>我捂脸，用力之大发出啪的声响。<br/>马尔科：“喂，你坏的又不是脑子= =|||。”<br/>我：“那什么……一起去喝几杯？”<br/>他：“……哈啊？”</p><p>然后没等他回答，我就拽着他的手走向那个又脏又乱的街区，在烟酒气息浓重的夜店内坐下。酒保很给我这个花街头|牌的面子，恭维着端上了好酒。</p><p>孕妇忌烟忌酒，这是最基本的常识。原因是对胎儿不好。可这种常识对娼|妇而言毫无必要。更何况已经晚了两个月之久。</p><p>我吸着二手烟，几乎半个身子靠在马尔科的身上，和他碰杯，一口干掉后，仰头对他说：“喝完这杯后你就滚吧……”<br/>从我的角度，入眼的是他那没刮干净胡茬的下巴，我摸了上去，刚傻笑到一半，就看到他把自己杯中的酒水全部到在了我手中的空杯中，道：“怎么这么急着赶我走啊……”<br/>“因为这种时候你在身边感觉太奇怪了，”我继续乖乖把杯中酒喝光，道，“你知道你让我想到什么词了吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“备胎？千斤顶？反正就是打胎时用的那玩意儿……欸不对，千斤顶好像是换备胎时用的？打胎时用什么啊？”<br/>“莉卡，”他的脸色一下子变得很难看，讽刺道，“你这张嘴是怎么让你当上头|牌的？”<br/>“你又不给钱我为什么要特意讨好你？”<br/>“……”他什么都没说，默默又给我倒满了一杯酒。<br/>“倒酒不是我的工作吗？竟然抢陪|酒|女的活儿，你身为海贼的职业道德呢？”<br/>“闭嘴= =+！”<br/>“嗯，我不说话。”</p><p>或许是酒精的缘故，半靠在他身上，我觉得全身都暖暖的。</p><p>其实……意外怀孕这种事没什么大不了的。在我们之中是很常见的事情，尤其是对于那些不认真避孕的姑娘们来说，打胎也是家常便饭。那条街上也有专供给我们的黑诊所，便宜就是劣质麻药总是失效。<br/>……总的来说，这条灰色的产业链便利到极点。</p><p>但是，察觉到这个意外的时候……马尔科不在身边就好了。现在这种情况……真是超乎意料的尴尬。</p><p>他仰头灌下一杯酒，我抬眼，看到他性|感的喉结动了动，随后说：“明天我陪你去打吧……”<br/>“拜托……”我抬起胳膊想去揉他头顶的那坨头发，发现姿势违反人体工程学后，收回手抓了抓自己的头发，埋怨，“你很闲吗堂堂白胡子海贼团的‘不死鸟’马尔科？赶紧滚回去别浪费我的时间了老娘明晚还要赶去坐|台……”<br/>他显然在诡异的关注点上有些惊讶，低头道：“至少多休息几天吧？”<br/>“可那是我的工作，马尔科。”我说。</p><p>——这是我的工作。<br/>我们约定过的。烂到骨头里的我们约定好的，我们要在人渣中站到顶端。</p><p>夜店中的吵闹赋予了我们应有的浮躁。在过于浮躁的不安中，我却感到了莫名的平静。因为，这注定就是属于我的夜的世界。罪恶的、奢|靡的、甚至淫|乱的世界，寄生虫般的我如蚁附膻。<br/>我没有生在这里，但我无比清楚，我一定会死在这种地方。</p><p>就像马尔科，他也一定会坠落于蔚蓝的大海一样。</p><p>渺小的我们，死在无边无际的追梦的憧憬之中是必然之事。</p><p>轻轻笑了出来，我低声对他说：“马尔科，我从来没有过问过你的海贼生活，所以……也不要干预我的本职工作，可以吗？”<br/>他搂着我的腰的胳膊紧了紧，没有回答。</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 14</p><p>翌日，怎么也赶不走的马尔科拎着一身酒气还没睡醒的我停在了在花街尽头那栋楼的地下室的黑诊所手术室前。<br/>我：“……”</p><p>同样和我对着打哈欠的妇科医生看了看马尔科感叹道：“哎呀，这年头能陪着姘头来打胎的好男人已经不多了啊……”<br/>“不，孩子不是他的。”我挖鼻。<br/>老医生大彻大悟般继续感叹：“您真是个绿得发光的好人！”<br/>马尔科：“……闭嘴。”</p><p>然后我就自己慢慢悠悠地溜达进了手术室，躺在那里接受人|流。</p><p>所谓专门为花街的姑娘们提供服务的黑诊所，除去不需要身份登记外，成本也被压制到尽可能的低廉。是故，麻药这种东西自然也不会多上心，甚至有时连用都不用。<br/>早就听闻这么做的后果是超乎想象的疼痛，可我怎么也想不到这的确是……超乎想象。啊、上面那句才不是因为我词穷→_→。若不是马尔科就在屋外的话，我一定能痛痛快快地尖叫出来，我想。然而，抱着莫名自尊的我硬是咬着牙一声未吭地撑完了整个流产手术的过程。</p><p>咬出了一口血水，可混在空气的血腥味中，也分不清到底是什么样的血味。<br/>到底也是从体内扯下一块肉，要说疼也是必然的——满脑袋冷汗的我如此安慰着自己。</p><p>听着老医生那千篇一律听着让人昏昏欲睡的注意事项，马尔科背起我走了出去。<br/>老医生：“……”<br/>我：“……”</p><p>混蛋我又没有截瘫！我自己能走你这是闹哪样！<br/>这姿势耻度太高，以至于回到住所的一路我都默默把脸埋在他的颈侧，掩耳盗铃地认为这样就没人看得到我。同时低声在心里骂他脑袋进水。</p><p>于是，在回屋后，我终于以“卧槽你们海贼果然很闲”为由，把他成功揍了出去。<br/>不出几秒，他又从窗外飞了进来，蹲在窗台上，摸着下巴对坐在床上的我道：“的确，算算日子老爹他们也快到目的地了，那我就先赶回去了……”<br/>“你滚好吗！！！”我再次冲窗户扔枕头。这回力量倒是足够，只是准确度依旧可怜，掠过他的肩膀就扔到了窗外。</p><p>我：“……”</p><p>马尔科转头看了看落到楼下的那个枕头后，又看了我一眼，那种又懒散又复杂的眼神真是难以形容，尔后，他说：“医生让你躺两天，之后一个月……”</p><p>我：“海贼真的很闲吗？你的老爹你的同伴在呼唤你！”</p><p>最后他终于飞上天了，只是没给我捡那个沦落于窗外大街上的枕头。</p><p>算了……不就是个枕头么，我不要了。<br/>哼了一声，我看了看表上的时间：午后两点十二分。</p><p>店里五点开始营业，时间还来得及。来得及敷个面膜、再仔细化个妆，然后换衣服赶过去。我昨日已经请假，再继续请下去用于休息是不可能的，更何况……如今我这个头|牌正如日中天……<br/>这是我的工作，也是我逃不开的枷锁。</p><p>小腹还隐隐作痛，双腿发软，我毅然在四点四十五分准时站到了店里。一群姑娘按照营业额站好，接受每日开张前妈妈桑的训话。<br/>那位风韵犹存的女人在说完场面话之后，把目光落到了我身上，我甚至能听到身旁其他姑娘们低低的嘲笑声。</p><p>……嘛、同行之间是真恨。我知道今日肯定又有人找我茬了。</p><p>不着痕迹地轻轻耸肩，我等待着训话，可我万万没想到这茬能找到马尔科身上。有那么一瞬，我心里手撕他的心都有了。<br/>因为，妈妈桑对我说：“莉卡，我不阻止你个人生活，但你要清楚自己的身份。特意请假会情郎也不是不可以，但不要在街上太过张扬了。毕竟……岛主可是很在意你呢……”<br/>我笑着点头，装出一副虚心接受的样子。内心吐槽这怎么想都是马尔科的错。却在听到她的下一句后，脸上的笑容变得僵硬起来。<br/>妈妈桑接着说：“而且，我不希望我家的姑娘和海贼有过深的私交，海贼那种家伙们的钱，少赚也好。”<br/>我心底冷笑，我们有什么资格瞧不起海贼？我们不过也和他们是一路人啊……一路在主流社会混不下去的渣滓。<br/>“妈妈桑，”可我还是虚伪地开口，低头道，“莉卡会注意的。”</p><p>妈妈桑满意地点头，抬高声音道：“那么，散会。今日也要诚心诚意地招待客人们。”</p><p>似是没等到我的难堪，离开时身旁的一位姑娘还狠狠撞了我的肩。刚做完人流，脚下还不太稳的我差点摔倒。<br/>……<br/>所以说，同行之间恨得最真心了。</p><p>妈妈桑过来扶稳我这颗被称为摇钱树的头|牌，轻轻说教：“‘不死鸟’马尔科，是个大名鼎鼎的家伙呢。真不愧是我们的小莉卡，这都能勾|搭上。”<br/>“不不，巧合。”我恭维着。<br/>“但是，年轻时可能觉得海贼什么的很酷很帅，但听妈妈桑这个长辈一句话吧，做我们这行，金主可以是商人、贵族、官员甚至天龙人，但是……绝不能是海贼。”<br/>“……”我没有说话。<br/>她继续道：“因为，他们最靠不住啊。”</p><p>海贼。<br/>说好听些是自由恣意，说难听些就是……不会负责。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p><p>我觉得我得花费一点儿篇幅来说说那座岛的岛主，不然他真的就太可怜了。</p><p>前文说过，那个时候我一路跳槽到伟大航路的那座岛屿，所以我本身就以小有名气的身份入驻那座岛最大的店，从新人到新的头|牌只用了两个月的时间。啊……当然，至于那些同行间看不顺眼的真恨的故事，就没必要细说了。<br/>总而言之，那座岛的岛主以一种极其虚荣的态度，吃喝嫖赌时总想得到最高级的服务，然后……他“倾心”的对象理所当然地由原来的头|牌变成了半路杀出来的我。<br/>我……我除了憋足了劲儿一心要往上走之外，实在是找不到什么其他的说辞。</p><p>——不许笑，我是个很敬业的家伙。</p><p>于是，那晚也是一样。刚打完胎的我身体不适，走进VIP包间后，一个恍惚就差点儿摔了个脸着地……之所以是“差点儿”，是因为那位岛主身上的肥肉挺软的，嗯，真的。<br/>他顺势把我抱了个满怀，调|笑道：“小莉卡今天怎么这么热情？”<br/>“……当然，因为听说昨日我不在，惹您不开心了。”我扯出一脸笑容，睁大眼睛撒娇着。没错，必须要继续向上走的我，并不希望因为几日病假而丢了大客户。</p><p>而之后的那场诡异的变故，怎么想都是马尔科的错。</p><p>不，关键点在于……为什么几个小时前被我赶走的家伙会突然踹开三楼的窗户进来并且直直给了这个岛最高权力者一记直拳啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！！！<br/>为什么啊！！！！！</p><p>那位岛主从我怀里飞出去后的数秒，我整个人都是懵逼的。</p><p>那坨肥肉狠狠地砸向墙壁，墙前的陈列柜倒在地板上，酒杯与工艺品碎了一地。<br/>我望了望那被砸裂了的墙，又转头望了望床边一脸“不关我事你活该”的马尔科，眨眼，沉默了数秒后，隐约听到门外妈妈桑询问的声音。<br/>面无表情，我大声尖叫：“妈妈桑救命——！有人打架！！！”</p><p>马尔科：“……”<br/>岛主：“……”</p><p>“谁谁谁谁打架？我店里那么大的牌子看不见吗？‘打架可以但是要赔钱’！”by推门而入的妈妈桑。</p><p>我：“……”</p><p>而妈妈桑看清马尔科那张脸后，显然认出了来人，狠狠瞪了我一眼后，小跑着扶起那位岛主，口中说着奉承的话，还一边数落着我。</p><p>我瞥着马尔科，鼻腔中哼了一声。<br/>他面色有那么几分阴沉，竟然还瞪了我一眼。</p><p>我：“……”<br/>我觉得我现在还是不要说话比较好。</p><p>岛主意味着什么？意味着，如果你正面打他脸，那你在这座岛上也不要混了。<br/>马尔科他当然无所谓，因为他是海贼。但我不一样，我还要在这里维持生计。啊、虽然打伤岛主的不是我，但扯皮到最后肯定和我也脱不了关系。</p><p>妈妈桑是好人——或者说，就算她心里想撕了我，此时也必须把全部责任推到那位海贼身上。所以她也很自然地帮我撇清了我和马尔科的关系，嚷着让我楚楚可怜地道歉。<br/>可反过来，她当然也不敢去招惹“不死鸟”那种级别的大海贼，言语中也不敢过多责备。看着夹在中间十分为难的妈妈桑，我只好装作四处看风景，为她点根蜡烛。强行与我无关。</p><p>气上司当然不好，可想到反正以后也混不下去了，我也就这么气她了。于是，面临倒闭失业的妈妈桑终于挂不住笑容，把火撒到了我的头上：“莉卡！你忘了我之前跟你说过什么了吗！”<br/>她说过，金主决不能是海贼。<br/>我故作惊讶地介绍道：“可是妈妈桑，马尔科他从来没给过嫖|资，所以他不是我的金主，应该算是我的情人！”<br/>“……”</p><p>#这家店的头|牌有毒</p><p>打破沉默的是马尔科的一声低笑。那个男人站在窗前，夜风掠过他吹进屋内，吹散胭脂气的同时也带进了少许的烟酒味。<br/>他大步走了过来，一把揽过我的腰。没什么精神地打了个哈欠，像是故意羞辱对面的岛主一般，全然不像刚刚做了什么轰动岛屿大事的样子，把头埋在我颈间，深吸一口气，道：“那就勉强感谢一下你们近日来照顾我的女人吧……”</p><p>他的女人？<br/>我没忍住，噗嗤一下笑出声。</p><p>他悄悄掐了一下我的腰，用只有我们两个能听到的声音吐槽道：“你的新香水真难闻，莉卡。”<br/>我：“……闭嘴。”</p><p>那位岛主一侧的脸颊青紫，肿得眼睛都睁不开，鼻梁折断，鲜红的血液从口鼻中流出。他坐在地上，咒骂着我们：“游女和海贼，你们两个倒是绝配……”</p><p>最糜烂的女人和最邪恶的男人——游女和海贼，本身就是绝配不是吗？<br/>我靠在马尔科的怀里，笑得更开心了。</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 16</p><p>从十几岁到四十几岁，这世上能让我虚荣起来的事情只有那么两件，一是让看不起我们的人咬（咒）牙（骂）说：莉卡和马尔科很配；二是期待着马尔科什么时候能真的送出能做成一整条项链那么多的珍珠。<br/>……如今，虽然第二条刚收到了第二颗，可第一条已经很多很多年没有听过了。</p><p>这让已步入更年期大妈行列的我有那么点儿不爽。<br/>可仔细去想，这也是没办法的事。为了保护彼此，在如今的身份下，我们不能再像以往那样在外人前肆无忌惮。</p><p>——这样看来，还真是有些遗憾。<br/>请问发作一下更年期的狂躁症可以破吗？</p><p>我家姑娘一定会吐槽我：可妈妈桑您已经更年期狂躁了好几年了啊。</p><p>我更年期？我更年期……好吧，我就是更年期。谁不服谁来打架啊，我肯定第一个把马尔科推出去当肉盾（……）。</p><p>咳，抱怨就到此为止吧。</p><p>白胡子海贼团在这座岛登陆的第二日晚上，马尔科把今早随口提到过的那个人带到了我的店里。<br/>我：“……”</p><p>我今早把那个自以为的天大情报告诉马尔科后，他不以为意地告诉我那个惊天大情报的当事人现在就在他们船上……哦、不光在船上，还是新任的队长。再然后，他随口说可以带来给我看看。<br/>可我真的以为他只是随口那么一说……</p><p>“喂，马尔科，”嘴角一抽，站在店内的我吐槽身边的男人，“你到底有多恨他？”<br/>“哈啊？”他挑眉不解。<br/>我没理他，抬脚走了过去。</p><p>一层有些昏暗的艳色灯光下，那位黑发青年僵硬地坐在沙发中间，两三名姑娘坐在其左右，笑着不是说些什么。隔着这么远，我都能感到浓郁的尴尬气息扑面而来。<br/>明显不愿意来还被迫坐在那里，这不是赤|裸裸的仇恨是什么？嗯……或许海贼间也有同行间的真恨。</p><p>我撩开那其实什么都挡不住的水晶帘，走到茶几前。大约是我近日来的更年期低气压越来越严重，黑发青年身边坐着的姑娘们一见我立马就闭上了嘴乖乖坐好。我瞥了一眼她们后，她们会意地低着头起身走了出去，静悄悄，宛若落水狗。<br/>这群姑娘就是欠调|教。身为优秀的服务业人员，读不出这尴尬的气氛智商都喂狗了吗？人家到店里花钱买的是开心，又不是情不愿地坐在那里听你们讲笑话。<br/>内心冷哼一声，可我表面上还是摆出标准的微笑，倾身，向那位坐姿僵直的青年递上我的名片：“抱歉，我家的姑娘太不懂事了。我是这里的妈妈桑。”</p><p>说是名片，其实也只有店名、我的大名以及这家店的地址而已。</p><p>那位看起来教养极好的青年闻声起身，双手接过我的名片，鞠躬寒暄道：“啊、您好。我叫艾斯，是个海贼。”<br/>我：“……”</p><p>那个罗杰的儿子竟然这么有礼貌这么有教养，这不科学(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！<br/>孩子你比你爸强多了Σ( ° △ °|||)︴。</p><p>马尔科走了过来，与我擦肩而过才唤回我略微石化的神智。他坐到沙发上，职业道德让我连忙也坐下，按照规矩坐到他们两人中间，亲自兑上一杯Highball。<br/>他对那位青年说：“这家店是自己人。”<br/>自称为艾斯的青年含糊地答了一声，机械般地坐下，还不知被这里的什么味儿刺激得打了个喷嚏。<br/>我：“……”我相信马尔科对他是真恨，我真信了。</p><p>虽然不该插手海贼间的琐事，但秉着“不能让客人在我这里受罪”的职业道德，我还是把那杯酒塞到马尔科手中。然后起身对那名青年说：“先生，这里的空气好闷，可以陪我出去透透气吗？”<br/>那名青年[删除线]感激涕零[/删除线]顺着我给的台阶走了下来，我亲自把他送出了店门。</p><p>红|灯|区主干道的夜景可没有传说中那样赏心悦目。</p><p>他在我面前站定，再次鞠躬道：“那个……谢谢您，妈妈桑。”<br/>具体谢什么自然不言而喻。</p><p>所以说那个罗杰能有这么懂事儿的孩子真是基因突变→_→。</p><p>“不用谢。不懂事的是我家的姑娘已经强行拉你来的损友，对吧？”我突然笑出声，调侃着。<br/>他略带尴尬地摸了摸鼻尖，不知如何回答我给他出的这个难题。</p><p>站|街的女孩儿拉|客的声音嘈杂着混入耳膜。我深深吸了一口空气中的烟酒与劣质香水味，抬头望向看不到星星的夜空，心中感叹——</p><p>已经过去这么多年了啊……那个时候，我是那么地羡慕、又是那样地嫉妒那个女人。可如今回想到她的终焉，却连去思考的力气都化作了一滩血水。<br/>露玖……那时，我要是去和她打声招呼就好了。最起码我还曾自己的梦说过话。</p><p>“年轻真好。”在那位青年诧异的目光下，我说出了这样的道别语，“所以，也请不要在乎我们这群老家伙们的抱怨，年轻人。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17</p><p>我又站在店门口吹了几分钟的夜风发呆，直到几个熟客和我打了招呼，才反应过来热情地招呼他们进店。打（威）点（胁）好厅中的一切后，我回到那桌前。</p><p>马尔科已经坐在那里喝掉了半瓶酒，和身边的小姑娘有说有笑地打牌。<br/>我：“……”</p><p>不花钱就不要占我的沙发占我的茶几占我的姑娘还喝我的酒啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！</p><p>然而事实是我根本没心情去发这种脾气。果然是到了更年期，我混混僵僵的脑袋似乎还沉浸在刚刚的感伤中，无法自拔。难得时隔一日左右没有发作的头痛再次袭来，头皮下的神经仿佛用力拧着头骨。<br/>“陪这种人可不算业绩的。”最终，懒得赔笑的我简单粗暴地对那姑娘说了大实话。</p><p>业界的主要收入是酒与果盘的暴利抽成，可那个男人不会付钱。</p><p>人都是物质生物，我想，尤其是我们这里……更是重灾区。<br/>果不其然，那位姑娘愣了一下，随即很快找了个理由离开了这桌。除了装饰并没什么卵用的水晶帘撩开又放下，带来一阵廉价香水的气息。</p><p>不大，甚至对于成年人来讲有些狭小的空间内只剩下我们两个人。我也感受到自身蔓延开来的压抑，想挤出个笑容，可无论怎样也做不到。<br/>马尔科的目光落在我身上，问道：“心情不好？”<br/>“也不是，”我习惯性地坐到他身边，倒酒点烟……可打火机举到一半才反应过来他不抽，尴尬地收回手后，继续解释，“只是……稍微想到了一点儿以前的事。”</p><p>太阳穴愈发疼痛，我看着酒杯中晶莹剔透的冰块木然道：“那时，我应该去和露玖说句话……毕竟，她所得到的……是多少人的梦想啊。”</p><p>——那也是我的梦。在这片肮脏又残酷的大海上，易碎又迢遥的泡沫。</p><p>所以，这泡沫碎得也是那样的悄无声息。<br/>可至少我还希望自己当面赞美过它的美好。</p><p>我低头看着茶几上的酒杯。由于冰块造成的温差，玻璃杯外侧凝出了大滴的水珠。</p><p>冰块与玻璃杯壁相撞的清脆声响从耳边传来，大概是他喝了一口酒。尔后我听到他的声音，低沉到可以穿透模糊的时光。他说：“莉卡，我曾经邀请过你……”<br/>“啊，我知道。”未等他的尾音落下或是后面还有话，我操之过急的回答就脱口而出，兴许带有几分自暴自弃的意味，我压低声音，“可我做不到啊……”</p><p>他的确邀请过我。马尔科曾邀请过我是否要加入白胡子海贼团，就在那件事发生后不久。我理所当然地拒绝掉了。<br/>开什么玩笑……他是谁而我又是谁？马尔科他只是看起来随性又懒散，可他永远都无法做到那样恣意而活；我也只是嘴上说着在哪里都可以苟且活下去，可我永远都不会选择我真活不下去的地方。<br/>没有错，我们彼此都是这样的人。大海上航行的规矩就是同一条船上不能有作为伴侣的女性存在，我们……不、最起码我绝不会因为自己的私情去挑战这个约定俗成的律文。因为我清楚自己的器量，更清楚那些细小的、极易被男人忽视的隐规则。所以，我也深知如果我一时贪图自身的安危上了船，那我和他就彻底结束了。</p><p>——我才不要那样。更何况，我对征服海洋也毫无兴趣。</p><p>可尽管如此、尽管如此，那时偶遇罗杰海贼团时，看到的那一幕还是……</p><p>无法认同的幸福与寸阴若岁的盼望强烈地扭曲成了螺旋，在心底环绕，拧出了伤痕。</p><p>手中突然一凉，我低头，看到茶几上那杯冰块化了一半的酒被他塞入手里。<br/>马尔科揽过我的肩膀，熟悉的气息笼罩下来，口气也不知是真轻松还是故作轻松，咬着我的耳朵算作安慰：“我说过多少次了，你不要总是这样思虑过重，莉卡。虽然很想直接把你灌醉免得你继续胡思乱想，不过……”他顿了一下，吞下了后半句未出口的话，换成了：“莉卡，你得振作……”</p><p>这种说教还真是讨厌。</p><p>我闭上眼，猛地灌了一口酒，不小心吧几块碎冰也一起灌倒了嘴里。我咬着口中的冰块发出声响，抬杠道：“我振作不起来。”<br/>马尔科：“……”<br/>“但是，今晚想抱着异常温顺的蓝色猛禽睡觉。”<br/>“……你这是撒娇吗？”<br/>“不，”我否认，睁大眼睛一本正经，“听说隔壁第78平行宇宙6932号星球XX洲Z部落神话中的‘不死鸟’有安神的效果。”</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 18</p><p>在我的死缠烂打下，当晚，我如愿以偿地窝在那只冰蓝色的不死鸟怀里入睡。困扰已久的头疼终于减弱，你看，我就说这温凉的触感有安神的效果嘛→_→。</p><p>那是一夜难得的好觉。<br/>我梦到了很久以前的事。</p><p>现在想来，那应该是我人生中最幸福的一段时光，却被我自己矫情得没有认真享受。</p><p>那年那月那夜，在正面揍了那位岛主的脸后，马尔科把我拎回了我的住所。我看着他那张相当不愉快的脸深感不妙——在这种时候，只有先发制人了。<br/>于是我坐在床上抱着枕头，率先质问他：“你怎么这么不守信用！说好的滚蛋怎么又回来了？”</p><p>嗯，演技精湛的要领就在于……要理直气壮。所以我异常理直气壮地瞪……呃，瞪他。然而不到三秒就败下阵来。马尔科的奇特之处就在于，有时候明明看起来是那么的松懈，可还是会产生不自然的压迫感。<br/>所以，我蔫了，我屈服了，我默默低下头听他数落。<br/>“卧床两三天？半个月内避免剧烈运动？一个月内严禁性|生|活？嗯？莉卡？”<br/>“……”我确实无话可说。如果一定要说的话，那就是我才不要在事业上升期被其他同行抢了客户。可这种理由说出来也许只会起反效果。</p><p>……那是我的工作。虽然不是什么正当职业，但也如同“海贼”那个身份一样，是一个社会层面的位置。</p><p>撇撇嘴，我强行当做自己没听见，小声重复前一句话：“所以你到底为什么走了又回来了啊……”</p><p>他噎了一下。我估摸着被气得不轻。啊……气的？想到这一点，我又莫名地幸灾乐祸起来了。</p><p>大段的沉默后，低头玩上指甲的我听到他一声叹息。头顶被一只大手揉着，耳边听到他说：“我说过，最近我们船都在附近海域，目的地离这里我来回也不过几小时……”<br/>“所以？”<br/>“所以我问……呃、就是……”正常的说辞到一半突然含糊起来。</p><p>我疑惑地抬头，看到他有些不自然地掏出一张折了数折的纸塞到我怀里，破罐破摔般一口气讲完了它的来历：“船医给你开的调养药。”<br/>“……”我张了张唇，声带磨了半天才磨出一句，“这还真是……”</p><p>我还真是受宠若惊。</p><p>他别开视线没有看我。当然也看不到我这双湿润起来的眼睛。这样挺好，如果让他察觉到我已经感动到马上就要哭出来的话，他一定会笑话我没出息。</p><p>“马尔科，你不用管我，真的。”我匆匆擦了一下眼角，扔下枕头，站起身，向梳妆台走去，背对着他，隐藏住自己依旧湿润的眼角，我费了很大的力气才让自己的声音听起来无比正常，道，“你这样让我很不安啊……”</p><p>是的，让我不安。<br/>因为我突然想到，数年来马尔科在海上大大小小的械斗肯定也经历过不少，不可能没受伤过。但是我却从来没有思考过这件事，更没有为或许刚从生死线上下来的他做过些什么。<br/>……从初识不久后马尔科就说我总是想太多，可我觉得现实是我考虑得太少了。</p><p>首饰盒中值钱的物件刚收拾到一半，那颗圆润的淡金色珍珠便映入眼帘。</p><p>“你心安不安这种事就不要和我抱怨了。”他走来，拿过首饰盒中的那枚珍珠戒指帮我戴到手指上，又十分粗暴地不分成色价值一把将那些珠宝抓到背包中，明知故问，“不过，你这是准备跑路？”<br/>“不跑路等死吗？”我拍掉他的手，重新把包中那些不值钱的首饰挑出来后，开始装现金，“惹到那位岛主的话……恐怕这一带的岛都混不下去了吧。现在的首要任务当然是趁着风声还松赶快连夜跑路，免得——欸你干嘛？”</p><p>他拿过我装满值钱首饰和现金的背包，拉上拉链后，轻松搭在肩上，另一只手向我伸出，道：“一起走吧，莉卡。”<br/>我：“……”一时间不知该如何回答。</p><p>我才不要和他一起走。他是海贼，我是游女。我们可以在港口附近的红|灯|区小聚，但……这算什么？<br/>本能应该拒绝，可话语却卡在喉咙处，说不出口。</p><p>……在犹豫，我的内心。我把这归结为惹怒岛主不敢一人行动的恐惧。</p><p>他却把我短暂的失神当做默认。收回手摸着下巴，打量着我暴|露的裙子，说：“你应该把你冬季的衣服穿上。”<br/>“哈啊？”我下意识地抬杠，“这是春岛！”<br/>没管我那么多，他直接走过我，打开我的衣柜，把最厚的衣服从上到下套在我的身上。我只觉得他有病……</p><p>可我很快就知道了他“有病”的缘由：他把我抡到他背上，只讲了一句抱紧他，就从窗户冲了出去，带着我化作一道冰蓝的光，撕破朦胧的夜空。</p><p>过山车一般的超重感让我尖叫出声。紧紧地搂住这只不死鸟的颈部，趴在他的背上一动都不敢动。高空中凌冽的寒风冻得我微微发颤，隔了许久，直到他平稳地滑行在空中时，我才慢慢睁开双眼。<br/>——我觉得我还是穿少了。如果他不为了耍酷好好告诉我前因后果的话，我一定会把保暖衣物都穿上的。<br/>不过，可以触碰得到的、这冰蓝色的火焰却是如此的温凉。曾目睹过数次，实实在在地肌肤相亲却是初次。我突然又觉得自己不是那么冷了。</p><p>在月光和灯火之间，泛着苍青的荧光。</p><p>开口，我在他颈间感叹道：“真漂亮……”<br/>“是吧，从这个角度看夜景还……”<br/>“不，马尔科，”我打断他，“我是说你。”<br/>“……”<br/>“呐呐，马尔科，我突然想……嗯，和幻兽化的你啪啪啪是什么感觉呢？”</p><p>回答我的，是一个迅猛的俯冲。</p><p>——这人果然有病……不、是这鸟。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19</p><p>人生第一次，我战战兢兢地踩上了莫比迪克号的甲板<br/>人生第二次，我见到了那位“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特，马尔科的船长。顺便说一句，我上次见他还是马尔科没出海的时候。</p><p>我明知自己犯了个天大的原则性错误，可还是自私地顺应了自己的奢望。是故，这种不安随之扩散到全身。在算不上寒冷的海风中，我微微颤抖。</p><p>好在正值深夜，莫比迪克号上的海贼们大多已准备睡觉。我们并未惊动太多人。在同那位鼎鼎有名的白胡子船长打声招呼过后，马尔科给我安排了一间客房，然后转身就去收拾那群冲我们调侃吹口哨的[删除线]路人[/删除线]同船弟兄。<br/>我：“……”这大概就是他的生活。</p><p>客房中，头顶钨丝灯发出轻微的电流声，我缩在椅子上，一动也不敢动。</p><p>——这就是马尔科生活的地方啊。这就是他所在的海贼团，是他数年来日日夜夜面对的地方。<br/>虽然很想这样感叹一把白驹过隙或是物是人非，可我认识到的却是更加严肃的那个事实——更是我事到如今怎么后悔也摆脱不了的境遇：这是一艘海贼船。</p><p>没来由地感到恐慌。不、这不是“没来由”，而是“必然”。因为我无比清楚“海贼船”意味着什么：无垠海面上的罪恶孤堡，动荡而无援。而“海贼船上的女人”代表着什么，也没人比我更清楚了：除去女海贼外，就只剩下船|妓这一个选项了。<br/>我曾见过——我的职业让我在暗巷见到过无数交易或掠夺，海贼们把年轻的姑娘拉扯上船，这和直接去送死没有任何区别……硬要说区别的话，大约就是死得更加痛苦一点，残忍的海贼们总是会想方设法把船|妓的使用时限尽可能拉长。<br/>……这就是世界，这就是现实，这就是最底层盲流们的生态。</p><p>天知道这些年来我是如何小心翼翼在黑色的夹缝中求得生存。每跳槽到一座岛屿，所做的第一件事就是悄无声息地把自己编织到地位足够高的大人们的人际关系中，大商人、贵族、岛主……官职显赫的海军将领更好。只有这样才能——至少——在表面上护得我周全。<br/>这番“盛世”，多半要归功于“海贼”二字。我理解人们对海贼的憎恶，甚至说，我也会将自身的提心吊胆归结于海贼的错。</p><p>那夜，身处莫比迪克号的客房中，我终于想通了一件事。那便是“我果然惧怕并厌恶着海贼”这个事实，以及，“我能接受的仅仅是马尔科他这个人而已”这份情感。<br/>他说他会成为海贼，我欣然祝福，那是因为我清楚在这层身份之先，他首先是马尔科。那个年少时，在贫民窟称霸一方的慵懒少年。</p><p>——。<br/>心中的不安逐渐扩大逐层升级。深夜偶有守夜人巡逻的脚步声从甲板另一端传来，我都一惊一乍地趴在门边不知如何是好。</p><p>海贼，海贼，海贼……<br/>咬牙，我深知自己不能这样下去；心中又恼怒几小时前为何就这么乖乖跟着马尔科上了这条船。</p><p>一狠心，推开房门。合页转动的嗞嗞声淹没在浪涛中。湿咸的海风带着夜晚独有的寒气，让我的大脑清醒了不少。<br/>我轻轻走上回廊。可无论怎样放轻脚步，也躲不过生里来死里去的海贼。两名负责守夜的海贼闻声寻来，见到是我后，有些尴尬地询问：“呃……一队队嫂？”</p><p>卧槽，队嫂什么鬼(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！</p><p>纵然内心再崩溃，良好的职业道德也让我表面上波澜不惊。我微微低头，额前的刘海遮住半只右眼，抬眸望向他们，咧嘴露出过于直白的媚|笑，小声道：“真是抬举我了。在下不过一介游女……”<br/>大约是我的直球太过露骨，对面的两位海贼愣在了原地。<br/>身上穿的依旧是在店里的那套短身礼服裙，这怎么看也不是能穿上街的衣服。我必须用上很大的力气才让自己不再夜晚的海风中冻得发抖。</p><p>几秒钟的沉默，我感到对方的视线落在我V字领露出的沟|壑上。</p><p>双手在身侧用力握拳，疼痛让我得以强行让自己大胆望着他们。做出一副在港口边拉客的暗|娼样子。</p><p>……事已至此，我想，我不能仗着自己同马尔科的关系让他处于不利的境地。不过这几十秒间，我已在脑海中勾勒出了这个虚假故事的全貌。</p><p>“小哥，”我舔了舔红唇，率先开口，“感谢队长他的怜悯。不知此时是否有需要在下的地方？”<br/>半夜三更，这句话从我的口中道出，自然容易引人浮想联翩。</p><p>午夜的船舱外，冰冷的空气因为暧昧变得柔和起来。</p><p>我眨眼，继续道：“所以，如果可以的话……我希望今晚就偿还队长的关怀。可以带我去他的房间吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 20</p><p>我如愿以偿站到了一队队长的卧室门口。深夜寒冷的海风中，我用力搓了会儿双臂才让自己不再发抖。深深呼吸，抬手敲了门。</p><p>像我这么个大活人在他房门口磨蹭了这么久，估计里面的人早有察觉。所以我的手尚未放下，门内就传出声音问道：“什么事？”</p><p>——。<br/>我的大脑有那么一瞬的短路。</p><p>然后，双唇像不受控制般地，按照惯性说出了这样一句话：“先生，请问您需要客|房|服|务吗？”</p><p>……<br/>面前的门猛地被人从里面打开，一只手把我拽进屋内，另一只手在最短速度内用力关上了房门。</p><p>哐的一声，我相信这一下肯定吵醒了不少人。</p><p>他还没来得及开灯。屋内几近一片黑暗。唯一让人觉得自己不是瞎子的光源大概就是从从窗帘缝隙中透进来的几丝外面的光亮。那是清冷的月光和昏暗的航行灯。<br/>就是就着这样的光，我艰难地看到他一脸被吵醒的倦容，慵懒地披着衣服，站在我面前，抬臂撑着我身后的门板，居高临下地问我，语气中还带着那么点儿起床气：“你还折腾什么？”<br/>“找你睡觉。”淡定如我，说得理直气壮。<br/>“哈啊？”可能是把这话说得太理直气壮的缘故，他一时间也没找到合适的槽点。</p><p>借此，我逮到机会，从他和门板间钻出来，摸着黑直接铺上他的床。被褥中还带着余温，一直悬着的心终于安定了下来。我打了个滚，拉起薄被把脑袋罩住，让自己笼罩在这心安的气息下。</p><p>“喂喂，”这间房间的主人像是终于反应过来，他的声音隔着薄被听得不太清晰，“说好的客|房|服|务呢？”<br/>我侧身，拉下薄被，只露出半个脑袋，对他道：“一起睡呀。”<br/>马尔科走过来，站到床边。双眼已适应黑暗的我看到他打量着我和这张床，之后眼角一抽，吐槽道：“你也不嫌挤。”<br/>闻声，我用力往里侧的墙上靠，伸出胳膊说：“你看，分你一多半。”</p><p>这是一张单人床。对于两个成年人来讲的确略显拥挤。</p><p>他叹了一口气，蹲在床边望着我，眼中的困意少了大半：“到底怎么了，莉卡？”<br/>他问得是如此自然，他或许真的无法理解这背后的缘由，因为他就是海贼。<br/>我回望这他的眼，躺在床上如实回答：“我……果然害怕海贼。或者说，我不害怕的仅仅是马尔科而已。”</p><p>他这回什么都没说。揉了揉我的头发，掀开被子躺倒我腾出来的那点儿空地。</p><p>我突然想起走来的路上，那两位负责守夜的年轻海贼对我说的话——<br/>“……我们船上不养船|妓的，所以，姑娘和队长间是不是有什么误会？如果有的话还是尽快解决一下比较好吧。”<br/>那个男人口中虽然说着冠冕堂皇的话——例如老爹定下的规矩有多严格说不能有就不能有之类的——可目光却一直停留在我的胸前。</p><p>我的脑袋一下子就炸了。这条船的规矩改变了我原定的计划。可再仔细一想人性的本质，又觉得就结果而言这又没什么变化：<br/>我需要马尔科的保护，就如同儿时一样，在这危险又肮脏的地方。</p><p>所以，没骨气的我连唾弃这点的勇气都没有。在他上床之后，一下就滚到他的怀里，并且使劲试图往更深处钻。<br/>——如果，真的能融为一体就好了，我想。<br/>可马尔科却推开了我，皱着眉教训道：“你还真想把我挤下去啊？”<br/>我“……”</p><p>我噎了好几秒，才抬头报复性地舔上他的唇，娇声道：“队长，我们做♀♂吧~~”<br/>尽管没开灯大家的脸都是黑的，但我还是明显感到他面色一黑，随即无比轻松地轻轻扭着我的胳膊把我反按在床上。他侧身，一手撑着脑袋，一手把我的手腕按在腰后，挑眉道：“一个月内严禁什么来着？嗯？”<br/>我被按着趴在床上，想直接踹他却因角度问题做不到，只得转头向他奉承：“莉卡只是担心队长忍久了对身体不好……”<br/>“……你装什么装。”嘴上说着严厉的话，可他的手却放开了。<br/>我得以贴着墙平躺，收敛起嘴角的媚|笑，正色道：“我睡不着。”<br/>“……”他沉默，翻身，俨然不想理我。</p><p>我再次贴了上去，从后面环上他的腰。温热的皮肤相贴，左侧飞皮肉下，甚至能感受到彼此的心跳。<br/>……如果可以一直如此下去，该有多好。可我深知这是痴心妄想。<br/>他一把抓住我抚|摸他腹肌的手，低声道：“别玩火。”<br/>我勾起嘴角，轻吻他的后背，凑上去在他的耳边吐气道：“莉卡全身上下这么多地方，只是一个地方暂时用不了，为什么队长大人要把小莉卡直接打入冷宫啊……”</p><p>好想和马尔科做。想做想做想做——满脑子都是这个想法，宛若中蛊一般。似乎也只有这样，才能彻底消除心中的不安，寻回能够找回冷静的安全感。<br/>那一刻，我察觉了：自己已然没救。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21</p><p>之后的数日我几乎一直乖乖呆在马尔科的房间里，难得出门也紧紧跟在他的身后。宛若年少时那般，小心翼翼地绝不走出他的“地盘”。</p><p>好在他们海贼团虽大老远折腾一趟，但似乎解决地并不是什么大事，以至于停泊的几日也依旧闲得无趣。<br/>——然而我却没有那样轻松的心境。<br/>我在发呆中想了很多。包括过去、包括现在，亦包括未来。</p><p>直至他们解决完这个岛屿的事件，船只离港那夜，我依旧坐在他的床上，靠着墙抱着膝盖发呆。<br/>马尔科正在不远处的写字台前点灯看着什么，尔后把手中的文件一放，起身要出去一趟。</p><p>我连忙下床找鞋要跟上去。</p><p>他已走到门前，一只手握上门把，却顿了下来，转身看我：“……”<br/>我蹦跶到他面前，对视，也没有说话：“……”</p><p>大概是我盯得太久的缘故，马尔科率先败下阵——可能也是他没我这么无聊，问我：“你在想什么？”</p><p>想什么？<br/>是呀，我在想什么呢？</p><p>少许的迷茫中，逻辑却在迷雾中越来越清晰，我上前一步，身子几乎贴上他的，双手从他腰侧抵住门板。抬头望他，眨眼，朱唇轻启：“我在想美人计是否还有效果。”<br/>他岿然不动，懒散的目光扫过我的双唇、我领口露出的乳|肉，最终回到我的眼睛上，反问我：“你想从我这里得到什么？”<br/>我心下了然。马尔科还真是……连个献身的机会都不给我。<br/>倾身把半个身子的重量都压到他身上，侧头听着他胸口的心跳，我问了这样一个听起来完全无关的问题——</p><p>“马尔科，你怎么看待‘诈骗’这种事？”</p><p>“哈啊？”他一愣，随即回答道，“那种事……一个愿打一个愿挨，只要当事人没意见就好。”</p><p>也是……我在他的胸口笑出声，马尔科可是海贼，臭名昭著的大海贼。所以，对诈骗这种小事自然也比别人宽容得多……</p><p>于是，我继续道：“那么，马尔科，给我钱。”<br/>我感到他的身子一僵，尔后在我头顶问道：“要多少？”<br/>抬头，我在他眼前伸出两个手指。<br/>“二十万贝里？”<br/>我含笑摇头。<br/>他眼底来了兴趣：“两百万贝里？”<br/>“不，”我道，“两亿贝里，马尔科。”</p><p>——给我两亿贝里，而且，我承认这是明目张胆地诈骗。</p><p>他倒没有拒绝，揽上我的腰抚|摸着我的后背，低头拉近距离，额头相触，问我：“莉卡，你要拿钱做什么？”<br/>吻上他，唇|齿纠|缠间我含糊不清道：“我说过唔、这是……诈骗……”<br/>“美女诈骗？”他离开我的唇，拉出一条银丝。随即翻身把我压在门板上，一手抚过我的臀|部曲线，抬高我的一条腿，“现在回答你，美人计没用。所以你也该回答我了吧？”<br/>任他从我的耳边一路亲吻到锁骨，我挺胸配合，身后门板的木面有些微凉。喘|息着咽下一口唾液，告诉他：“马尔科，我想开一家自己的店。你比我更熟悉伟大航路，推荐一座岛吧……”</p><p>——。<br/>时间仿佛静止了那么几秒。</p><p>短暂的停顿后，他埋在我胸|前低声说：“其实，你留下来也没关系，莉卡。”</p><p>“开什么玩笑……”我自嘲出声，抬手捧起他的脸，认真地说，“堂堂一番队队长在船上养个女人，你要如何立威？”</p><p>这不过几日，各类调侃总是徘徊在我们周围。不过我也清楚，如此平和的围观也只能坚持几日罢了。毕竟……规矩就是规矩。海上不能豢养女人，这艘船上又不让有船|妓，那我赖在这里算什么？解决的方案只有一个，那便是我成为一名海贼。同时，这也意味着……<br/>意味着，我和马尔科之间的关系也彻底结束了。当我成为船员，我们只能是同伴，海上同舟共济的同伴。</p><p>我才不要变成那样！</p><p>“马尔科，”我用力地看着他，每个字都咬得无比清晰，“我想一辈子做你的情人。”<br/>更何况，你已经成为了臭名昭著的大海贼；我也要加快步伐，快点儿迈上花街的顶端才好啊。</p><p>他站直身子，轻轻把我搂在怀里。我看不到他的脸，更不知他在思考什么。只感到环着我的双臂微微用上了力气。<br/>良久，他的语气恢复了往日的随性，放开我，道：“走吧，两亿的数额有点儿大，我带你去见老爹。”<br/>“欸？”面对如此变故我有些惊讶，抬头，却发觉他脸上未褪去的情|欲丝毫不达眼底。<br/>“都说了，美人计没有用。”弹了一下我的额头，不顾我的痛呼，拉开靠着门的我，又拉开门走了出去，“老爹会答应的，别担心。”</p><p>我匆忙整理好被他弄乱的裙子，追了上去。</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 22</p><p>大约就是从那个时候开始吧，从我向马尔科要那两亿贝里的那个时候开始，我隐约意识到……有什么变得不一样了。我——或者说我们，失去了什么但又似乎什么都没有失去。人生回到了各自的轨道，一成不变。</p><p>可是有错觉。那错觉就如同沉在海底的破旧罗盘般，倾诉着浪涛深处的呓语。引诱着人坠入冰冷的水面。</p><p>我颤了一下，把自己从梦境的魔咒中唤醒。</p><p>——又是新的一日。<br/>阳光从窗帘的缝隙中挤进屋内，仍让我睁不开眼。</p><p>今天是第三天。马尔科说，白胡子海贼团这次会在这座岛停留四日补给。也就是说，明天又是分别的日子。</p><p>更年期的头痛再次发作。我从床上爬起来，洗漱，换衣，化妆。等到盘完头发，才发觉这个上午的进程正常得可怕。<br/>不在啊……那个家伙。<br/>望着除我以外空空如也的套房卧室，我终于发现了现在如此正常的原因：马尔科不在。</p><p>吐出一口气，我把厚厚的账簿从带锁的抽屉中拿出，心想他不在或许终于可以干点儿正事了，可又发觉，又挤压了数日的账简直越来越多。<br/>……啊，头更疼了。人生中最痛苦的事情大概就是一把年纪了还要亲自查账。</p><p>打了个哈欠，我随手去倒昨晚剩下的凉茶，可壶中却是空的——我明明记得有剩。有些困惑地打开茶壶的盖子，看到里面的景象，我……我撇撇嘴，已经懒得生气了。<br/>何止水被倒了个干净，里面装有罂|粟的茶包被撕开，显然被人拿走了一部分。</p><p>能干出这种事儿的天底下只有一人。<br/>想必马尔科也是大早上起来口渴没注意就喝了我的茶，然后发现味道不对便留意了一下。像他那种大海贼对毒|品多少也有些经验，所以……算了，随便他吧。只要别声张就好……</p><p>呃，只要别声张。<br/>想到那个时候的事儿，我突然不是那么百分百地肯定他能做到这一点。随即起身，披上外套准备冲出去找他，可我还没走出卧室，良好的职业道德便让我转了一圈又回到了椅子上。</p><p>扪心自问，我有什么资格满岛丢人现眼地去找他？花街的妈妈桑满世界找金主这算什么事儿？<br/>哼了一声，我拉开抽屉，从里面拿出一包新的罂|粟茶以及一小包不太新鲜的罂|粟花瓣，决定慢慢等他。反正不急，我们两个都有的是时间。</p><p>这一等，就等到了下午。那时我坐在桌前，贴了一额头的罂|粟花瓣止痛，托着下巴以龟速算账。正胶着在一个冗长的数字上时，马尔科踩着窗台飞了进来，“哟”了一声算作打招呼。</p><p>我：“……”每次都走窗，咱就不能走一次门吗？</p><p>可他没给我吐槽的机会，往我桌子上扔了几袋同款的崭新罂|粟茶，双手抱胸，低头问我：“解释一下吧，莉卡。那家毒|品作坊说你买来用于止痛。”<br/>审视的目光落在我的身上。看到我那一额头的花瓣时，他明显皱眉。</p><p>所以说，他消失这几个小时是去调查这件事了？目瞪口呆.jpg<br/>明明问我本人我也会如实回答，但他为何还要亲自这么做。微妙的不信任感在心中蔓延。</p><p>我抬头望着他，动了动唇，最后只僵硬地扯出这么一句：“我更年期，你别惹我。”</p><p>#论如何与更年期大妈相处</p><p>可自我初遇他那日他就撕我衣服，现在自然也坦然地继续惹我，全然不顾我的说辞，马尔科伸手撕掉我贴在额头上的花瓣，继续道：“头疼？看过医生了吗？”</p><p>——看过医生了吗？<br/>这句话听起来好耳熟。那次他也是这样说的。</p><p>恍惚了几秒，我才恢复意识，摇头道：“都说了更年期综合征，没那个必要。你是不是还要去绑架医生啊？”<br/>面对我的有意挖苦，他略带尴尬地轻咳了一声，道：“我和船医打了招呼，他晚些时候过来……”</p><p>所以说你滥用职权让你们船医给花街妈妈桑看更年期综合征这还能不能好了啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！</p><p>无语凝噎。<br/>当晚，我打点好店中的一切，还是乖乖被马尔科拽去楼上见了到访的船医。哦，没错，这事儿还占了我的一个客房。<br/>“头疼是高血压所致，再加上暴躁、发热、胸闷、心悸……”那位看似医术高明的船医顿了一下，看了眼站在旁边的马尔科，对我道，“更年期吧？队嫂。”<br/>我：“……”没错就是更年期，但是都说了多少次了队嫂是个什么鬼(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！</p><p>尽管内心早已发火，可我还是保持住了脸上的虚伪微笑，转头，刚想讽刺一下马尔科，便发现他的神色不太对。我顺着他的目光望向那名船医，之间他俩正用眼神交流着什么。</p><p>……能在这个时候交流的，恐怕也只有我的病情了吧。而且还是暂时不想让我知道的那种。<br/>耸肩，要不说这种事最无聊了。</p><p>“失礼了。”我站起，微微鞠躬离开，把交流的空间留给他们。接着打点店内的事。</p><p>总感觉……头越来越疼了呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 23</p><p>那日深夜，身为妈妈桑难得亲自坐台的我在关门之时送走了最后一批客人，检查好店内的水电气及卫生，并关照黑服和姑娘们离开后，顶着疼到发晕的脑袋，上楼回到了自己的房间。</p><p>——我看到马尔科还在。</p><p>清醒了少许，我走到桌前，倒上一杯茶——发现已被换成了普通的果香花茶——坐了下来，伸了个懒腰，等着他先开口。</p><p>他会说的。所以我才不问。</p><p>果不其然，待我刚坐下喝了几口茶驱散掉口中的酒精味后，马尔科走到我身边，我抬头，在他深色的双眸中看到了自己的影子。那是一个有些疲惫的自己。</p><p>脑袋两侧愈来愈痛，像是皮下神经狠狠拧在了一起一般，一时间视觉也模糊了些。不、或者说，模糊的不是视觉，我的双眼是正常的，但是异常的头痛却让我的大脑无法分析出视神经传递过去的生物电流。</p><p>我听到他对我说：“虽然不致命，但也是慢性中毒。”</p><p>这句话让我反应了许久。我双手捧着茶杯，直至里面的热茶烫得掌心有了微痛，才意识到发生了什么。</p><p>马尔科拉了一把椅子做到我旁边，动作慵懒，那张脸也习惯性地没什么干劲，全然感受不到一丝紧张感。</p><p>我缓缓张嘴：“……哦，知道了。”</p><p>骤然生锈的思维终于重新转动，用力呼吸吸取空气中的养分，我甚至不太清楚刚刚为何突然变得迟钝了数分。</p><p>他略微粗糙的大手拿过我手中的茶杯，把它放到一旁的桌上。面向我，一手搭在椅背上侧身坐着，道：“我已经安排人去查源头了。你也想想，有什么可能的……”</p><p>“马尔科，”我出声打断了他，眨眼，轻声道，“不用折腾了，反正死不了。”</p><p>他们明天还要启程。今夜已接近凌晨三点。所以，没必要再去调查这种小事。更何况……</p><p>他有些强烈的目光落在我的身上，不知是更年期还是毒药还是这目光的问题，我感到少许的心悸。</p><p>故作不在意，我回望他。发觉他收敛了那份懒惰，微微皱眉，似乎要从我的一举一动中挖掘出什么。可又在我也反过来打量他时，有些不自然地别开了视线。随即，他闭上双眼，再睁眼看向我时已换上了实打实的无奈。</p><p>“莉卡，”他叫了我的名字，声音深处似乎带着什么我无法理解的东西，说出的话语虽带着问号但显然这不是问题，而是一句感慨，“为什么你总能这么冷静……”</p><p>……千斤重。</p><p>我感到有什么十分沉重的东西压上了胸口，随着他沉闷的感慨，让我鲜见的无法再平静下去。</p><p>“从第一次见你的时候开始也是这样，”他起身站在我面前，迫使坐着的我必须仰头看他，无形的压迫感油然而生，尽管我相信这不是他的本意。他说，“不害怕吗？”</p><p>“不死鸟”马尔科，“四皇”之首“白胡子海贼团”的第二把交椅，正站在我的面前，居高临下地问我——不害怕吗？</p><p>三十年前，故乡岛屿贫民窟的边缘，那位散发着野性的少年坐在一堆废铁上，居高临下装作凶狠地对被送来的我说：喂，你是新来的？</p><p>同一个人不同时期的两张脸在眼前莫名重合。</p><p>我偏头，捂住嘴，笑了出来。</p><p>“喂喂，”马尔科显然有些不爽，他按上我的头顶揉乱我的发型，“笑什么？”</p><p>“没，”我摇头，摆正面部表情，抬头对他道，“如果现在我还回答‘野性美’的话，你会不会揍我？”</p><p>他的表情上终于带了点儿惊讶：“我什么时候揍过你？”</p><p>我：“……”呃，这好像也是个问题。</p><p>耸肩，我慢条斯理地去给我们调了两杯沙瓦，一杯递给他，一杯自己。</p><p>猛灌了几口，然后才接着酒精回答了他的问题：“因为，已经没有任何东西值得我害怕了，马尔科。”</p><p>虽然那时记忆模糊、虽然那时我还年幼，但被抛弃到贫民窟的那一瞬，我就用光了一生的全部恐惧。<br/>……我认清了现实。学会了认清现实。</p><p>马尔科没有说话。</p><p>我扯起嘴角，告诉他：“所以，我清楚自己的身份。这个毒的事用不着兴师动众……”</p><p>“身份？”他反问，语气中似乎带着让人捉摸不透情感的笑意，“你是谁？”<br/>“我是莉卡啊，这家店的妈妈桑。”我自然地答道。<br/>他放下了酒杯，上前一步，一手捧上我的脸。我能感到他带着薄茧的拇指划过我的唇，正在我欲张嘴含|下时，他低声问我：“你的姓是什么，莉卡？”</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 24</p><p>……。<br/>眼前这个男人，他叫了我三十余年的“莉卡”，如今却后知后觉地问我姓什么。</p><p>“那种事……”不明所以，我甩掉他的手，可后半句“怎么可能记得”还未出口，就被他打断。<br/>马尔科并不恼，双眼看着我仿佛穿越了时光，冷静地为我分析：“那个时候，送你来的马车……装饰十分华丽。”<br/>我咬着下唇，胶片似的回忆起了那份模糊的记忆——深宅中我无法理解的无尽争吵。<br/>“更何况，”他继续道，“那时你也不小了，姓名怎样也不会忘记吧。”</p><p>他说的都对。都是无法反驳的东西。但是……<br/>但是，我却不想承认。主观上排斥着这些客观的事情。</p><p>为什么还要说这些……事到如今，就算说出来又有什么意义？</p><p>一时间气血上涌，我甚至无法思考他为何要这样问的理由。脑袋乱哄哄的，眼角有些潮湿。用力放下酒杯，玻璃底与木桌相撞发出响声，顾不得洒到桌面上的酒，我不由得抬高音量盯着他辩解道：“我的人生是从遇见马尔科那刻开始的！以前那些……”</p><p>可他却与我的激动形成明显的反差，岿然不动继续着他的分析：“当时咱们那座岛上的贵族有四个，分别是……”<br/>“够了，马尔科。”我揉着太阳穴，试图让自己清醒些，反复深呼吸数次才捡回智商，“现在你终于让我不那么淡定了，你满意了？”<br/>“你知道我不是这个意思。”<br/>“帕特里克·莉卡。”<br/>“哈啊？”<br/>“我说，我的全名是帕特里克·莉卡。”我略带嫌弃地又重复了一遍，挤兑他，“好了，现在你知道了……所以有什么用？”</p><p>冷静下来后，我也意识到……这的确是个即便知道也没什么用的信息。或许我曾经确实属于某个大家族，但在迄今为止的人生中这没起到任何的作用，未来也会如此，相当于不存在一般。</p><p>而站在我面前一步之遥的马尔科则像终于安心似的松了一口气：“幸好……”<br/>“幸好什么？”我自顾自地扭着腰坐下，伸手去拿桌上的干果。<br/>“如果是帕特里克家的话应该没什么关系，我之前在想若是那两家的后裔……可能会被恩怨牵连到投毒……”他也坐到我身边的椅子上，向我解释。<br/>我哼了一声，把手中剥好壳的干果塞到他嘴里，道：“如果真有恩怨的话，我早就被毒死了……还下什么慢性毒？”</p><p>呃，慢性毒……？<br/>话音刚落，脑中闪现出了某个答案。我被自己的想法吓到了，手上一颤，喂完干果后指甲在他的下巴上留下一道浅浅的血痕。</p><p>“哟，就这么恨我？”一脸不正经，他含笑摸了摸下巴。<br/>“这一点儿都不好笑，马尔科！我……”我怎样？卡在半路，我也说不出一个字。</p><p>这是牵制，有人要利用我……皱眉，我心底狠狠地啧了一声。</p><p>“莉卡，”他压下上扬的嘴角，音调也低了几度，“这样排除掉第一种可能后，剩下的就是你想的那样，之所以有人给你投毒，是因为……”<br/>“是因为我们走得太近了，马尔科。”我替他说出了那个答案。</p><p>这远比那第一个可能性还要让人喘不过气。<br/>而之所以没有把我一杀了事，则是由于我还有用处。而这个用处怎么想都显而易见，我成为了一颗定时炸弹，随时都有可能爆炸，伤害到马尔科甚至整个白胡子海贼团。<br/>——这条逻辑链，再正常不过。</p><p>我低头垂目，忽然没了勇气看他。<br/>这种时候，我宁愿自己急躁一点、崩溃一下，可现实却是我听着自己心跳和呼吸声，像是旁观者一般唾弃着懦弱又无能的自己。</p><p>但是我并不后悔。<br/>没有错，我不后悔。我既不怕体内的毒素，更不怕或许很快就要面对的死亡，此时此刻让我不敢看他的原因仅是——我憎恶着有可能拖累到他的自己，哪怕凭借我的本事只有微乎其微的可能性，我也憎恶着这样的自己。<br/>马尔科来找我可不是为了糟心的，若是这样，那他还真没有来这里的必要了。</p><p>吸了吸鼻子，我小声道：“这件事我会自己处理好。”<br/>所以，他不用费心。</p><p>马尔科没再说什么。安静了几秒后，再开口时已是另外的话题：“明天来港口送我吧。”<br/>“不去。”我扭头，果断否决，“送客人只送到店门口是我的原则。”<br/>“喂，你什么时候送过我？”<br/>“那是因为你从来都只从窗户飞啊……这是偷情偷习惯了吗？”<br/>“莉卡，就这一次。”他再次拿起酒杯，给了我一个无法拒绝的理由，“下次再见面……就不知道是什么时候了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 25</p><p>虽然嘴上说着才不要跑到港口去送人，可看着表盘上的指针毫无感情地转着圈，我还是在最后时刻磨磨蹭蹭地站到了海边。<br/>迎面，灌了一嘴海风。</p><p>……好烦，发型也被吹得松散。</p><p>第四日，是白胡子海贼团补给完毕，再次启航的日子。<br/>虽然晴朗，但今日的风儿是在的过于喧嚣了。</p><p>港口处聚集了不少人，耳边尽是些吵吵闹闹的废话。这座岛上受白胡子关照的不止我这一家，而敬佩白胡子的人更多。所以每到这种时候，自然也比寻常热闹得多。明明是户外，却让人觉得过于拥挤而喘不过气。<br/>……所以说，我讨厌来港口送人。</p><p>不远处，从人群的缝隙中我看到有两位我家的姑娘花枝招展地同两位海贼打情骂俏。冷眼看着他们，直到其中一个余光瞥到我，吓得脸都变了颜色，戳了戳另一个，然后两个人都蔫了下来，拘谨僵硬地向懵逼的调情对象说着什么。<br/>我：“……”我又没打算管你们，当然，工资扣不扣再论。</p><p>吐出一口气，我踩着地上的空隙打算向人少的地方走着。结果刚迈出没两步，就听到有人叫我——<br/>“妈妈桑，你来了啊。”<br/>真是没救了，我。耸肩，我停在原地。等着那人向我走来。</p><p>没有错，无论多么嘈杂、无论多么混乱，我也能从中准确分辨出马尔科的声音。那声音起始了我的人生，是故，我相信自己至死也会把它深深铭刻在记忆之中。</p><p>他顶着脑袋上那坨神似被子植物门单子叶植物纲粉状胚乳目凤梨亚目凤梨科凤梨属俗称菠萝的叶子般的发型走了过来。双手插兜，在海风中惬意而自由。<br/>——有那么一瞬的错觉，整个世界变得空白，只剩下渐近的我们与地上的影子。<br/>直到他停在我的面前，我才从这短暂的失态中反应过来，立马挂上奉承又魅惑的虚伪笑容，拿出准备好的点心盒子，微微鞠躬递给他：“队长，祝您一帆风顺。”</p><p>公共场合，戏还是要做足的。尽管我现在有点儿想掐他。</p><p>他差点儿揶揄地喷笑出声。</p><p>……怎么办，我越来越想掐他了。</p><p>稳住表情，我在半空举着点心盒真是尴尬死，可还是自己给自己找台阶上：“队长，这是我的一点儿心意。”<br/>“妈妈桑费心了。”好在他没让我自己上下台阶，而是接过那盒极其普通的点心，顺势扶住我。<br/>一靠近他，我立即收起了那副客套的样子，用只有两个人听得到的声音低声抱怨：“马尔科！我告诉你这是第一次也是最后一次，我再也不要来港口丢人了……”<br/>“嘛，我也就新鲜一次就够了。”在别人看不到的角度，他终于轻轻笑出声。<br/>我抬脚去踩他，可刚一动，就被他巧妙地抵住了膝盖。</p><p>我服，我憋着。</p><p>我们两个人在熙熙攘攘的港口靠得近到暧昧，我甚至隐约听到周围有人吹起了口哨。</p><p>我不服，可我还得憋着。<br/>因为他不着痕迹地把几张纸塞入了我的衣服内，在我耳边道：“一晚上调查不出多少东西，你说自己能处理，就当做给你的参考吧。”</p><p>关于我被投毒这件事，昨夜我的确说了自己可以处理。<br/>因为是慢性毒，所以不会让我死便在于我还有价值；再所以，我有的是时间慢慢耗。</p><p>“放心，死不了。”我发自真心地笑着答应了下来。<br/>结果却换来了他黑掉的半张脸的命令：“下次见面时，给我一个健健康康的你。”<br/>“下次？”我抬眼，有些刻薄地挑剔道，“你还是不要轻易说出这个词比较好……”</p><p>刚说完，我就意识到自己尖酸过头了。然而覆水难收。大脑正飞速转着该怎么把话圆回来，就听到他率先放弃了什么……</p><p>“我不在的时候，照顾好自己。”最后，他对我说了这样的话。<br/>然后，放开我，转身向莫比迪克号走去。留下一个苍蓝的背影。</p><p>——。<br/>有什么堵在我的喉咙处，让我无法发出声音。</p><p>马尔科——。<br/>刚刚的那一瞬，他放弃的是什么？</p><p>长久以来支撑着我的骨架松动了些许，我听到了自己关节半月板摩擦的声响，带着心底的彷徨，动摇着站立的重心。<br/>急促地呼吸，我花了很大的力气在稳如钟地伫立在这座岛屿的港口。望着那艘压迫感极强的巨轮缓缓离开，启程，谱写大海的故事。</p><p>船尾闲得无聊还在挥手告别的人中，显然不会有那个几日来和我鬼混肯定挤压了不少工作的男人。但我还是秉持着我的职业道德，如同每次送客人到店门口那样，在岛屿的大门前，深深鞠躬，直到莫比迪克号消失在视线里。</p><p>“谢谢惠顾。”我说着场面话。也不知是讲给谁听。</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 26</p><p>港口聚集的人渐渐散去，恢复了往日的忙碌。这座岛屿的港口大概也如同这座岛上的人们一样，有着好几副面孔。我收起嘴角的微笑，站在原地缓了一会儿才移动有些发僵的腿。马尔科塞到我怀中的那几张纸已染上了我身体的热度，却由于心理作用增加的重量。<br/>——生活回归日常。我还有属于我的“战斗”。</p><p>那两位违规来送客的姑娘不知为何有了底气，一副“凭什么只许官家放火不许百姓点灯”的样子在我耳边叽叽喳喳：XXX好帅他什么时候再来会不会给我带礼物天啊我听说Y岛的那啥啥土特产呜呜应该拜托他的啦还有balabala……<br/>我冷眼瞥了过去。然后，正所谓给了窜天猴就上天——<br/>“妈妈桑也来送了，为什么我们就不能？”其中一个挺着胸和我抬杠。</p><p>是呀，我也来送了。</p><p>我面无表情地回答道：“我伺候的可是最大的金主。以你们俩的业绩还轮不到跟我任性……不、若是一口能拿下一亿现金的话，我立即放你们出去开自己的店也可以。”<br/>“……所以妈妈桑能做到这点？”<br/>“不，我的最高战绩是曾一句话就入账了两亿贝里的现金。”<br/>“……”</p><p>我觉得她俩再也不会和我讨论这个话题了。<br/>尽管，我没有告诉他们的是：之所以最高是两亿，是因为马尔科他只给过我那一次钱，没有第二次。哦，纠正一点，那其实不是他给我的，是我“骗”来的。</p><p>望着她俩那不甘心的脸，我转头望着莫比迪克号消失的方向，落井下石道：“你们也不用等了，因为他们不会再来了。”<br/>“欸欸QAQ！说好的伺候大金主呢妈妈桑QAQ！你惹马尔科队长生气了？！”<br/>“不，只是作为一个长|者，告诉你们一些人生的经验。”我拧出标准的微笑，“如果客人是海贼的话，每一次都当做最后一次比较好。”<br/>留下这样一句话让她们自己消化，我揣着马尔科留下的那几张纸，转身走回花街。</p><p>因为……是海贼啊。最自由的海贼。<br/>他们才不会被束缚在某座小岛的娼|妇枕边。所以，做好离别即是永别的打算才是正确的待客之道。说得通俗直白一些，就是……不要放在心上吧。<br/>……没办法，虽然冠冕堂皇地嚷着“自由”，可归根到底只是那灰色地带间的“不负责”罢了。</p><p>拐过街角，我站在垃圾堆前，拿出怀中那几张纸，直接点燃，亲眼见它们烧成灰烬，融入散发着恶臭的垃圾中。<br/>——抱歉，马尔科，我有自己的生存方式。自然也有自己的手段和方法。究竟是谁要让咱们都不痛快，我一定会把他揪出来。</p><p>风不平浪也不静中，生活仍在继续。<br/>我依旧淡定地过着先前的日子。既没有追查毒源，也没有给自己就医解毒。在身体已明显感到那所谓的“更年期症状”越来越严重时，那暗中的“敌人”终于坐不住了。</p><p>我不瘟不火地跟“他”耗了半年，反正“他”也不会让富有利用价值的我死掉，所以我才不担心。而知晓我发觉自己中毒却迟迟不见我有动静的“他”才会是坐立不安的那一方。</p><p>那夜，店已打烊。我最后检查水电气的时候，紧闭的大门被人暴力地踹开。吓得我差点儿犯了心脏病。<br/>来者不善，领头的是马尔科上次来时找我闹事的那几位年轻海贼——哈，我就知道——而站在后面看起来是上一级的家伙则从未见过。他们大步走进店内，带着强烈的气场，坐到中央的沙发上，好像是地盘的主人一般。</p><p>“欢迎光临，可本店已经打烊了。”我挂上浅笑，不卑不亢地走过去，说出了几近于废话的套词。</p><p>来者是客。<br/>这座岛有着整条伟大航路最有名的红|灯|区，而我可是站到花街顶点的女人，当然不能在这种小事上失了风度。——纵然这样说服着自己，可我还是感到自己笑得有些僵硬。</p><p>年轻的海贼叫骂着抬脚踹翻了茶几，连同上面的花瓶也跟着落地，碎成了锋利的瓷片。</p><p>我面不改色，微微鞠躬，重复道：“万分抱歉，本店今日已经打烊，如果您有需要的话，望能明日……”</p><p>“妈妈桑，”一直坐在中间，那个从未见过，哪怕我努力回忆悬赏单也从未见过的家伙打断了年轻的海贼，制止了他们的无礼，对我说道，“别来无恙。抬头，让我看看你的脸。”</p><p>我抬头，在被打量的同时，也打量着那个在大晚上还戴着墨镜的中年男人。<br/>他是幕后之人，却不见得是真正的幕后之人，搞不好也只是个小小的帮手罢了。</p><p>他站起身，走过来挑起我的下巴，我终于由于距离拉近透过墨色的镜片看到了他的双眼，然而这并没有什么卵用。我还是认不出他，只读出了他眼中的轻蔑之情。<br/>他说：“真不愧是帕特里克家的私生女，哪怕被扔到那种地方，也能踩着男人一步步掌控世界。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 27</p><p>“掌控世界？”我重复着他的说辞，惊讶道，“虽然听不懂您在说些什么，不过那种事我怎么可……”<br/>他用力捏着我的下巴，用疼痛打断了我口中的话。<br/>我除了隐藏住感情与他对视外什么都做不了。我敢肯定自己脸上只有一个妈妈桑面对客人时应有的笑意。<br/>就这样僵持了一会儿，那个男人终于放开了我，坐回沙发中央，带着几分嘲弄道：“想必妈妈桑不会不清楚白胡子海贼团代表着什么……”<br/>“我知道他们代表着什么，先生。”摸了摸一定泛红的下巴，我站在原地浅笑着回答他，“但是，那与我无关。我清楚自己的分量。”</p><p>他坐在那里，翘着腿，望着我带着笑意。<br/>我心底突然一阵没来由地发慌。他知道的太多而又太过于未知，这怎么看都不是能轻易应付的角色。我告诫自己要保持镇静，可太阳穴又开始发痛。</p><p>好在对方转移了话题，他示意面前被那几位年轻海贼踢翻的茶几，对我道：“妈妈桑，这就是你的待客之道吗？”<br/>我：“……”如果对面是别人的调侃，估计欺软怕硬的我早就发火了。</p><p>口中道着歉，在那几个围观的年轻海贼的讥讽声中，我蹲下身重新摆正那个茶几，小心地避开地上的碎瓷片，走向电闸打开全部的室内灯，然后问道：“请问您想喝些什么？”<br/>——偌大的厅中，水晶灯泛着绮丽的光泽，可我的声音却荡出了回声。<br/>走向吧台，酒保不在，自然我本人得担起这个职务。</p><p>“一般像你们这种店，流行的调酒是高球和沙瓦吧。”颇有几分正常客人的样子，那个男人说着。<br/>我捂嘴，矫揉造作地笑出声：“看来您还很有经验嘛……”<br/>可他的下一句话就让我彻底笑不出来了。他说：“那就给我一杯伏特加吧，不要兑水加冰，妈妈桑。”</p><p>他的语气很温柔。可最后那个“妈妈桑”的尾音却突然降了调，带着难以察觉的寒意。<br/>我清楚，这是挑衅。</p><p>不兑水不加冰，九十度以上的烈酒要拿来纵火吗？</p><p>我磨磨蹭蹭地端着一托盘的酒走了过去。把酒杯一一在桌上放好后，亲昵地坐到他的身边，抬臂刚要为他点烟，却被那个男人一手挡下，道：“我不吸烟。”<br/>我觉得他可能是故意的。</p><p>“抱歉，先生，我不知道这点。”我试着靠近他，拉近我们的距离，一只手轻轻抚上他的大腿，见他没反应后，把半个身子的重量倾身靠了上去，“那么，我先自罚一杯。”<br/>我端起面前的玻璃杯，把里面的液体一饮而尽。反正我给自己的这杯里兑了大量水，我才不怕伤到胃。<br/>身边的男人发出低沉的笑声，由于靠得太近，我甚至感到了他胸口的起伏。<br/>“你就是这么把‘不死鸟’哄得服服帖帖的？”他说。<br/>我垂下眼帘，一副闹脾气的样子：“真是扫兴，您为什么要在这种时候提别的男人？”</p><p>长久以来，我一直都给自己的演技打101分，多一分也不怕自己骄傲。可此时却心里却没了底。<br/>不过大约也是我纠结的细节太过无聊，对方也没有深究这个问题。</p><p>他一把将我搂在怀里，干燥的唇蹭着我的耳廓，道：“那我就开门见山了，妈妈桑。你想要解药吗？”<br/>嘴角勾出弧度，我半张脸都埋在他的肩前，平静地答道：“我之前还在想，你们也差不多快来了。”<br/>“就是欣赏你的这份冷静。”<br/>“先生，条件是什么呢？”<br/>他的胳膊用力，紧紧勒住了我，让我呼吸都有些困难。然后，半威胁地，在我耳边小声说了一句话后才放开我。</p><p>意料之中却又意料之外，我有些怅然。</p><p>马尔科上次来时，我还半|裸着笑着和他开过类似的玩笑，没想到竟一语成谶。</p><p>他在我耳边咬道：“帮我们除掉‘不死鸟’。”</p><p>我愣愣地坐在原位。<br/>他仰头笑道：“怎么，舍不得？”<br/>“不，”我扭头看他，“您这也太狗血了，先生。现在地摊文学都不会这么写了。”<br/>啧了一声，他显然有几丝没达到目的的失望之感：“都说婊|子无情，我今天可算是见识到了……”<br/>“而且，这对我而言难度太大了，”手指蹂躏着衣角，我偏头道，“我手无缚鸡之力……他可是‘四皇’霸主的左右手……”</p><p>“妈妈桑，”他打断我自导自演的自怨自艾，“既然我们找到你，就肯定你做得到。”</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 28</p><p>我放过自己那可怜的衣角，平静地望着他，开口：“那么，请问我要如何杀掉他呢？”</p><p>那个不知名的男人静静地喝了一口酒，没有说话。<br/>……或许是我有些操之过急了。</p><p>微微皱眉，我装出一幅黯然失色的样子，退步道：“但是……话虽是这么说，可我还不知道何时才能再见到马尔科队长，也许……”<br/>也许，他再也不回来了。<br/>——我这句误导性极强的感慨尚未出口，就被一直沉默的男人打断。</p><p>“戏就到此为止吧，妈妈桑，我们也不会吊死在你这一棵树上。”他慢慢品着那杯度数极高的酒，说，“你现在不用急着回答，我给你仔细考虑的时间。”<br/>如此，便带着那几位已然成为小弟的年轻海贼，离开了我的店。</p><p>将他们送至店门口，我站在店门前，鞠躬说着“谢谢惠顾”，却没有像往常那样等到人影消失再起身。<br/>望着那离去的背影，在冷清下来、散发着肮脏气味的花街上，我咬牙，突然开口问道：“你们的背后是谁？”<br/>“这还用问？当然是白胡子的仇家。”没有转身，离去的男人答道。</p><p>东方的天边泛起惨白的光亮。升起的黎明开始啃噬暗色的夜晚。<br/>新一日的光明降临。</p><p>被清晨的阳光刺痛了双眼，我转身走回店内。厅中昏暗的灯光下，桌上还放着他喝剩的那半杯伏特加。雕有精细花纹的透明玻璃杯上反射着我扭曲的面庞。</p><p>……</p><p>——真是该死！<br/>控制不住情绪，我抄起那个酒杯狠狠地往地上砸去，飞溅起的玻璃碴刮破了我的裙摆。</p><p>呼吸变得急促，愈演愈烈的头痛被压在体内得不到发泄，我抬脚踹翻了那个刚被摆正的茶几，可这回它上面没有花瓶可摔。</p><p>大口吸取着氧气，我踩着一地的瓷片碎玻璃，猛地坐到沙发上。毫无形象，双肘撑在大开的两膝上，手掌捂着额头手指抓乱头发。<br/>我听到自己狼狈的笑声：很好，既然要玩，就好好玩玩吧。</p><p>当晚，开店之时，黑服和酒保看到这一地的狼籍，懵逼地问我：“妈妈桑，发生什么了？”<br/>我甜甜地笑着，故作优雅地扬起下巴命令他们：“收拾干净，呆会儿还要来客人。”</p><p>自从那晚过后，我再也没见过那个不知名的戴着墨镜的中年男人，可那几位年轻的海贼却是日日来我的店里消遣。<br/>就在我的黑服问我要不要把他们以闹事为由揍出去时，我大方地给他们免了单。然后，所有人都在传我更年期更得不正常了，只有我知道我这么做是一场怎样的拉锯战。</p><p>就这样耗了两周有余。我算着暗中的对手也差不多要等到极限时，亲自给那几位年轻的海贼倒酒点烟，然后在他们耳边小声道：“我考虑好了。”<br/>我百分之一百的肯定我那时的笑容天衣无缝。</p><p>翌日，我再次见到了那个戴着墨镜的男人。不过不是他来，而是他们请我去，在一个阳光明媚的正午——共进午餐。<br/>我很久没有如此用心地打扮自己的外貌了。最后，望着首饰盒中那对做好的淡金色珍珠耳钉，我犹豫了一下还是没有戴上它们。我等着……等着马尔科何时能给我凑齐一条项链。莫名地，想到他那张脸，我忽然又感到自己充满了力量。</p><p>这是一顿非常昂贵又正式的午餐。在这座岛最高级的餐厅中，安静的单间内，只有我和那个虽说是大中午却在室内也戴着墨镜的男人。<br/>他坐在我的对面，等着我开口。</p><p>我规矩地坐在椅子上腰板挺得笔直，双手切着面前盘中的牛排，殷红的血液顺着刀刃流到盘中，漫不经心道：“我对自己的能力没有信心，先生。”<br/>“是在向我们提要求吗？”他转着手中的酒杯，问我。<br/>“当然，先生。我只是想请教一下……可否有一击毙命的方法。”把银刀放到盘边，我抬头，眨眼，“对方可是马尔科队长啊，哪怕只有0.1秒的反应时间，他也能轻易捏碎我的头骨，所以……如果演变成那样，那我还不如不要解药，让自己活得更久一点。”<br/>透过墨色的镜片，他的目光落在我的身上，也不知是赞许还是鄙夷，感慨道：“你还真是可怕……”<br/>“不，我只是想活下去而已，先生。”我眼角含笑，婊气十足。</p><p>“嗯，这是没什么可感叹你的。”他嗤笑出声，大口吞咽着他盘中的肉块，牛排淡红色的血液从嘴角流出，“你靠踩着男人才一步步走到今天这个位置，所以，这对你而言不难。”<br/>我保持着嘴角的笑容，没有回答。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 29</p><p>显然，我和那人之间的这场午饭进行得十分“愉快”。可对方显然也不急于利用我这枚无关紧要只当做试一试的棋子，没有告诉我杀死马尔科的方法，也没有告诉我再联系的时间，只是扔给了我一小包粉末状的药物。</p><p>“这可不是什么解药哦，妈妈桑。”他说，“不过是缓解症状的药物罢了。”</p><p>我……我除了赔笑着道谢之外什么都干不了。</p><p>最后道别之时，他拉过我的手，亲昵地抚摸着，口中却是满是威胁的告诫：“你最好不要和我们耍花样。”<br/>“您在说什么啊，先生！”我睁大眼睛惊呼，“我哪儿有那么大的本事。”<br/>“这可难说，”他哼道，“你可是那个‘一夜一亿贝里’的女人啊……”</p><p>啧，真是……<br/>我心底又狂躁起来，压着火，笑着和他道了别。</p><p>当晚，吃过缓解药物的我明显感到头疼减轻了许多。开店前的训话过后，逮过自家店的头|牌，靠在吧台前问她：“我当年‘一夜一亿’那件事传得很广？”<br/>“呃，也不是，妈妈桑。”她答道，“虽然知道的人并不是很多，但只要稍微打听一下您当年的故事，也不是很难知道。”<br/>我“哦”了一声，便放她走。</p><p>所以，那个男人在这种时候强调——或者说引用那件事来威胁我，到底有几个意思？</p><p>当年我明明那么低调的……<br/>嗯，那件事怎么想又双叒叕是马尔科的锅。</p><p>那个时候马尔科的悬赏刚刚过了一亿贝里，我想着自己也不能落后。我也刚进入这个行业不久，靠着年轻气盛大胆地设计陷阱，拉着一个富豪和一个船商一同陷入那个商业阴谋。老实说，算计到最后，那两位都像吃了屎一样恨不得当场掐死我，然而他们并不能那么做，只能打碎牙齿和血吞，用我的一夜和一亿贝里做了交易。<br/>……简单说来，那件事就是这样。</p><p>事后，我兴冲冲地准备得瑟时，却发现在这短短的数月间，马尔科的赏金已经翻了不止一倍。<br/>我：“……”<br/>气得我当场就把贴在床头的他的悬赏单撕了个粉碎，然后隔天屁颠屁颠地去警察局拿了张新的贴上（……）。</p><p>然后我再也没比过我的身价和他的赏金这种无聊的事。倒是几年前我和他开过玩笑，说“马尔科你配合我一下，我把你送到海军那里，然后等我拿到赏金后你再想办法逃回来，你看这样我们一下就能净赚……”<br/>“莉卡，有病得治。”他从床那头翻身一把搂住我，似是惩罚掐上我的乳|肉，在我颈侧留下吻|痕，道，“到那时我能向他们举报你偷税漏税么？”<br/>我：“……你压到我的头发了。”除了这句话我一句都不想说。</p><p>——。<br/>从短暂的回忆中回神。</p><p>午夜十二点整。店内人气正旺。</p><p>我打点了一下各处后，缓缓上楼回到自己的房间。尽管无所事事，但……事到如今我一点儿都不想给自己找事情做。<br/>打开窗户，吹着夜风。两个十分矫情的问题划过我的脑海——马尔科现在在哪里？正在做什么呢？</p><p>同一片夜空下，与歌舞升平的红|灯|区相比，这个世界的其他角落搞不好正进行着残酷的战斗。哥尔·D·罗杰死后已有二十年，大海上的故事越来越精彩，丝毫没有减退的迹象；可与之相对的，就是白胡子海贼团作为“四皇”之一，肩上的责任越来越大。</p><p>靠在窗边，我突然有些期盼，待我闭眼再睁眼时，他就出现在我的窗台上，身上还带着未完全收起的冰蓝色火焰，蹲在那里懒散地冲我打招呼：哟，莉卡，好久不见。<br/>稍微想象一下就是忆起他的声音。好久不见……有多久没见了呢？算算时间，有七个月了吧……</p><p>不过，他还是别再来为好。<br/>我关上窗，挡住风。自言自语地怪罪自己：“结果我还是没能套出他们背后是谁……”</p><p>马尔科曾跟我说的没错，白胡子海贼团的仇家那么多，哪儿有时间一个个去收拾。可我不甘心，既然被我撞上了……哦不，是既然撞到我身上了，就总得有所表示，更何况……</p><p>转身走了几步，大字型趴到床上，我闭上双眼仔细整理着思绪，确保自己没有遗漏什么……<br/>什么呢？</p><p>几乎是一瞬间的事，我猛地起身，动作过猛眼前一阵阵发黑，却并不影响出现在我脑中的那个画面：那个男人……那个戴着墨镜的男人在握住我的手的时候，他袖口处露出的那半截纹身。<br/>那半截纹身。<br/>纹身。<br/>虽然全貌没有显露，但那半截我可是看清了的。</p><p>真是个……不得了的进展呢。</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 30</p><p>又是一夜未眠。<br/>我查阅了一切能找到的资料，终于凭着那半截纹身的图样追到了那个海贼团。</p><p>等我整理好前因后果，写好给马尔科的信件时，已经到了午饭的时间。待我从阁楼里拎出笼中那只活蹦乱跳的信鸽时，已经过了午饭的时间。<br/>小心地把信件绑在它的腿上，我趴在桌前，把下巴搭在手上，望着那只不食人间疾苦的信鸽道：“我还真是羡慕你……”<br/>除去没心没肺外，还有马上就能见到马尔科这点吧。</p><p>打开鸟笼，看着它消失在天际，骤然觉得肩上轻松了很多。已经没什么可在意的了……那个企图利用我对马尔科他们不利的海贼团已经查出，接下来的事情就都是他们大海的争斗了，与我无关。<br/>再然后，我就病倒了。</p><p>绷得太紧的神经一下子放松下来，病一病也是正常事。<br/>就在我发烧一周，重感冒两周，轻感冒一周之后，我收到了马尔科的回信。</p><p>里面只有两行字：<br/>第一行：知。<br/>第二行：不用担心。</p><p>读过后，我笑着把那页纸烧得一干二净。</p><p>——他的字迹有些潦草，当时我没在意。<br/>回想起年少时，我还笑话过他写的字真是无与伦比的丑，当时他就黑了半边脸把我按在原地狂揉我的头发。再后来，出海后再遇时，他的字让我都快认不出来是他。在我追着他问了好久原因时，他又黑着脸说每天的航海日志都是他写的。当时我又笑了出来，然后被他按在墙上一顿强吻。<br/>……啊，年轻时的马尔科比现在这个要有意思多了。</p><p>总之，大病初愈、又收到姘|头回信的我开开心心地继续经营着我的店，去他的更年期，我觉得自己一下子小了十岁。</p><p>然而，几日后，我便知道了马尔科字迹潦草的缘由：两周前，白胡子海贼团二番队成员马歇尔·D·蒂奇杀害四番队队长萨奇，随即逃亡。<br/>新世界的海上已平静多年，突然爆发的这件事还真是……令人咋舌。白胡子海贼团队长级别的人物代表着什么？而杀害同伴这项罪名在白胡子海贼团中又代表着什么？</p><p>我皱眉，想了很多结果到最后也不清楚自己到底在想些什么。</p><p>“天要变了……”张嘴，我这样感叹。</p><p>身边正撒娇要多拿些提成的自家姑娘“欸”了一声，迷迷糊糊地问道：“妈妈桑，你说什么？”<br/>“好姑娘，提成给你加不了，但奖金可以。”我透过她那张风华正茂的漂亮脸蛋仿佛看到了多年前的自己，爽快地答应了下来。</p><p>虽然有些时候钱解决不了什么问题，但至少可以吃顿好的。</p><p>——天最好，不要变。<br/>可我这个flag立得实在是有些难看。</p><p>我得到“白胡子海贼团二番队队长被擒”的消息比报纸的报道要早上一周多。而我相信马尔科那边得到消息的时间肯定比我更早。<br/>当时那位附近基地的海军将领搂着我家姑娘把这当做一种炫耀，我静静地坐在他身侧添酒点烟，说着不过脑子的阿谀话语，脑中出现了很多种后续的可能，但又都被我一一否决。因为我清楚那位青年的身份。</p><p>两周后，不出所料，那场战争还是打响了。<br/>我至今都记得，那天早上这座岛下了一场薄薄的小雨，尔后上午浅蓝的天边挂上了一道彩虹。那彩虹刚开始是一个完整的弧形，之后渐渐断成了几段，慢慢消失在空气中。我站在窗边欣赏了几分钟，但无论怎样也欣赏不进去这番美景。房间内的电视被我开开关关数次，距离公开处刑的时间还有一段空闲，屏幕中的电视节目正做着什么鬼专题，请来的评论嘉宾满口跑火车地把这当做了满是谎言的娱乐节目。<br/>最后一次把电视关上后，我抬臂把遥控器摔个粉碎。不纠结了，我不看了，我不看那什么直播现场转播评论了。</p><p>没有错，我才不想在电视上看到马尔科那张脸，一点儿也不想。</p><p>——懦弱如我，连直视那场战争的勇气都没有。</p><p>不过就结果而言也没差，因为我听说惨烈过头的直播到一半就中断了。口中淡定地吐槽“给未成年看这么血腥暴力的东西……不会是被家长们举报掐断的吧”，可心中却颤了好几下……<br/>惨烈到什么程度呢？<br/>马尔科绝对也有受伤吧……虽说事后他们绝不会来这里修整，但我还是提前准备些外伤药比较好？</p><p>那个结果是傍晚时传来的，或者说，电视的信号是傍晚时再次接通的。当时我正站在店中坐着开业前的准备，姑娘们站成两排，等待着我那没什么营养的训话。一名迟到的姑娘慌慌张张的从门外跑进来，踩着高跟鞋一下绊倒在地——<br/>“妈妈桑，”她哭道，“白胡子……”<br/>因为她摔倒而飞到脚边的，是一份崭新的报纸。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 31</p><p>脑袋嗡的一下感到了强烈的眩晕感，我花费了很大的力气才让自己稳稳地站在原地。另一方面，那场战争的结果却像是个单纯的数据一般，输入我的脑袋，迫使自己的思维跟着它运转。<br/>轻咳了一声，我扶那位摔倒在地的姑娘起来，拍拍她的肩膀算作安慰。然后转身，话题一转，挂着标准的职业微笑，对身后的众人道：“我们今天结算一下各位的工钱吧。”</p><p>“欸？可是……今儿不是结算的日……”一个姑娘的疑问还未说完，就被我的头|牌拉着袖子打断。<br/>她似是读出了这个故事的结局，眼中的泪水含着几分恨意，盯着我道：“妈妈桑，我们可是好不容易才找到这个容身之所……”<br/>“我说今天结算工钱，你没有听到吗？”猛地抬高声音，我有些严厉地压下她的不满，“拿完钱后就都滚吧，再也别让我看到你们。”</p><p>我走上楼，去拿账簿和钱柜的钥匙。每一步都踩得十分沉重。<br/>冷静，冷静，冷静……我反复告诉自己要冷静，而且，要比以往更加沉着冷静，在这种时候不能出一丝的差错。</p><p>在这种时候，我的个人情感只会坏事。<br/>我能做的并不多，说到底也不过是一个受白胡子海贼团关照的小小娼……呃我是说“Club”而已，此时除了不给马尔科他们添乱外，也就只剩下尽我所能保护好由我关照的人们了。</p><p>我突然想起在我还年轻的时候，最后一个关照我的妈妈桑对我说的逆耳忠言：做我们这行，金主可以是商人、贵族、官员甚至天龙人，但绝不能是海贼。因为……他们最靠不住。<br/>我想，这不是靠得住靠不住的问题，而是……能靠得住的家伙才不会让我们这种女人往上凑。</p><p>店门上的那个“Closed”的牌子一直挂了下去。我终于在三个小时后结完了所有人的工钱，按照平常的三倍。<br/>最后，拿着装满钞票的信封，留在空旷店中的只有我的那位头|牌。那位妖冶动人的姑娘穿着紧身的鱼尾裙，坐在我的对面，没有说话也没有离开。<br/>我懒得看她，收拾着摊了一桌的账本和零钱，开导道：“以你的资历找到下家也不难，不想做的话撒个娇也能找到正经工作……”<br/>“不，妈妈桑，我不是因为这些留下的。”她的说辞让我抬头看她。<br/>“那就滚吧，我没什么其他可说的。”我道。<br/>她的双瞳凝视着我，不顾我的驱赶，问了我一个问题：“妈妈桑是为了什么入的这行呢？”<br/>我面无表情地看着她，没有回应。<br/>她继续道：“我是因为喜欢钱，不想再回去过贫穷的生活。但妈妈桑不一样吧？”</p><p>——喜欢金钱，还真是这世上最好的理由了。最单纯又最安全的理由。也是最能保护自己的愿想。</p><p>我闭上双眼，隐藏掉那份赞许，再睁眼时已换上了礼节的浅笑：“那么，我就祝愿你能永远保持这份心态。”<br/>如果能永远这样下去的话，这个姑娘……一定能在未来成为不得了的角色。最起码肯定能超越我，在天变之时没有多余的立场。</p><p>我抱起收拾好的账簿和一叠叠零钱，起身准备送客。可她还纠缠不休道：“妈妈桑，你爱他，对吗？”<br/>“不，我谁都不爱。”果断地，我保持着微笑回答了她。</p><p>转身，上楼，我并不打算再理会她。<br/>身后传来那位女子最后的道别。她说：妈妈桑，感谢您多年来的教导。</p><p>我扯了扯嘴角，没有发声。听着她踩着高跟鞋离开了这里。<br/>这条街早晚也会被像她这样的年轻人掀起腥风血雨，而像我这种上个时代的人要如何退场比较好呢？</p><p>终于得空独处的我试图放松紧张的神经，可却意外地察觉自己竟一直都是这样的轻松，仿佛连灵魂都飘渺到走不稳路。<br/>坐到窗前，我打开窗户望着深紫色的夜空，找到了那个缘由。</p><p>伸手去抓吹过脸颊的微风，我眯起眼睛，沉浸在不知名的幻觉里，小声说：“马尔科，我之所以不惊讶的，大概是因为……也许我早就料到我们会有今日了吧。”</p><p>如此渺小又无力的我们，在万恶的灰色社会中哪怕攀爬得再高，终究也会跌回万丈深渊。只不过这日……比我预计得要早。不、不能这么说，我们能“风光”地存活至此，已是万幸。</p><p>——愿你此时身上的伤痕并不致命。</p><p>我瞥眼，望到了聚集在楼下的暴民。<br/>呵，终于来了。我一直在等的就是这个。白胡子倒下了，首当其冲的便是他的岛屿以及他名下的地盘。我这里自然也是其中之一。</p><p>整理好碎发与衣裙，我昂首挺胸地下楼去迎接这回的客人。</p><p>我家姑娘刚刚还问我，我到底是为了什么入的这行。是呀，到底是为了什么呢？<br/>……我和某人约定过了，烂到骨头里的我们，唯独比烂不会输。<br/>是的……不会输。</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 32</p><p>这场对于白胡子生前地盘的报复十分幼稚，幼稚到我都不想吐槽。<br/>笔直地站在店中，我冷眼看着这群或许可以被称之为暴民的家伙们打砸抢，把我多年来的心血毁于一旦。得意洋洋地，还自以为欺负我能有什么本事。</p><p>到最后我都开始神游：白胡子海贼团的仇家那么多，现在整个新世界恐怕都乱成一锅粥了吧。<br/>这座岛屿仿佛就是世界的缩影，各个势力相互制衡，凭借着更大世界的平衡在这里立足。而一旦那个微妙的平衡被打破……</p><p>马尔科……我默念他的名字，干燥的双眼吝啬得连一滴泪水都挤不出来。</p><p>最后，这群叫骂着发泄的暴民们似乎终于砸累了——也可能是这家店实在没什么可让他们砸了，于是攻击的目标自然而然就变成了我。事实上，自从这群人进门以来，就没少在口头上侮辱我。只是我是谁？我可是见过大风大浪的人，比这难听得多的话我都听过，所以我无动于衷。<br/>然而这回无动于衷也不成，我的直觉告诉我，这帮家伙可能要从口头上的侮辱变为实质上的行动了。</p><p>于是我开始淡定地假设自己的死法。</p><p>头皮一阵拉扯的剧痛，有人扯着我的头发把我拖了过去。还没来得及叫出声，就把我扔到了地上。一地的玻璃碴和碎瓷片，深深嵌入我腿部和双肘的皮肉，我甚至能感到温热的血液涌出，划过皮肤。疼痛晚了数秒才从神经传递到大脑。<br/>终究是咬紧了牙没让自己痛呼出声。</p><p>我觉得自己死得痛快不了了。</p><p>因为有人再次拉着我的头发，强迫我抬头。头皮上疼痛的余韵还未完全消去，就染上了新的。<br/>“白胡子的女人？”一只手摸着我的脸，调笑道。<br/>现在我这张脸上的妆绝对花了，我其实挺想吐他一口口水然后问他怎么摸得出手。但我忍了忍，还是算了……<br/>而是平静地答道：“准确来讲，曾是马尔科队长的女人。”</p><p>“曾”这个字被我咬得很重。<br/>可对方显然没心思和我玩这种文字游戏。</p><p>“不死鸟？”他像是听到了什么笑话一样，大笑道，“谁知道那个家伙正缩头缩脑地猫在哪里？说的也是呢，妈妈桑，他该不会是躲在你这里吧？”<br/>他下流的目光扫过我的酥|胸和小腹，引起周围人的哄笑。</p><p>“如果我说他的确躲在我这里，你们想怎样？”面不改色地浅笑着，我右手悄悄握住身下的一块瓷片，锋利的边缘划破我的手掌，我狠心忍了下来。<br/>哄笑声戛然而止，但也静止了几秒而已，取而代之的是更大的嘲笑：“那就更得让他好好看看，咱们是怎么逍遥的！”<br/>就在这自大的笑声中，我趁其不备猛地抬头——</p><p>锋利的瓷片割断被扯着的长发，整个人终于重获自由。</p><p>我果然是个战斗力不足五的渣渣，这么简单的事都能在自己的后颈留下一道血痕。可我根本没空感叹这些，不顾一地的狼籍，向侧面一滚，浑身嵌着玻璃碴碎瓷片还滴着鲜血，努力去够藏在沙发脚暗格中的手枪。</p><p>每动一下全身上下的伤口都带来巨大的疼痛，某几处皮肉甚至能感到那些锋利的异物越来越深。</p><p>无论结果如何，人总要反抗一下，我想，不然就死得太无趣了。</p><p>然后，意料之中地，没趴出两步，我就再次被控制住。说是“控制”这个词不太合适，因为是我背部剧痛，打架经历几乎为零的我还没反应过来自己飞了出去这个事实，就撞到了旁边的一面墙上。<br/>腥味的血浆从喉咙处反了上来，堵在食道和气管的交界处，让我咳了好几下才得以正常呼吸。肺部也有着隐痛，随着肺叶的收缩传遍整个胸口。</p><p>——如果早晚都要死的话，顶着“马尔科的女人”这个名号死去，我或许会更开心些。</p><p>正当我打算扯着喑哑的嗓子开口继续挑衅时，一个算不上熟悉的声音打断了这场单方面的施暴：<br/>“贵店的待客之道真是越来越独特了啊，妈妈桑。”</p><p>奋力撑起上身，不顾新的玻璃碴扎入胳膊，我看到了那个戴着墨镜的中年男子穿着风衣走了进来。</p><p>他还在？没有被解决掉吗？不不，从时间来算的话，他背后海贼团的事同萨奇队长被杀的事在时间上是吻合的，再加上之后一系列的变故……估计就算白胡子海贼团想解决他们，也心有余而力不足吧。<br/>那么……为什么？事到如今……白胡子已经不在了，他有什么理由再掺一脚？<br/>还是说……也来落井下石？</p><p>我趴在地上，血水在昏黄的灯光下泛着暗光。</p><p>“还真是狼狈啊……”那个戴着墨镜的中年男子走了过来，低头看了看我，又转头对他们说，“从现在开始，这家店的妈妈桑，我罩了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 33</p><p>我一直不太理解他们海上的恩怨就是因为……海贼的思想是不是有病啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！</p><p>待我一个人艰难地处理好自己身上的伤口，顶着还咳血的内伤下楼去见那个男人时，他却告诉我：“天赐良机，是时候商量一下我们之前的事了。”<br/>“白胡子已经败了，你还杀什么杀？”我三角函数式三百六十度特异型懵逼，事到如今也不管不顾什么形象，指着他大骂，“恨到走火入魔了？”<br/>可那人也不生气，只是摸着下巴道：“嗯，因为白胡子残党的势力也不容小觑啊……不过如果杀了‘不死鸟’那家伙的话，就彻底变成一盘散沙了吧……”</p><p>——赶尽杀绝。</p><p>我哼了一声，破罐破摔不认账：“我之前答应过你什么吗，先生？”<br/>“哦呀，你倒是心大。”他故作惊讶。<br/>“反正横竖都是死，我连死都不怕，还有什么可怕的？”毫无形象地卧在店中完好的沙发上，我大大咧咧地作死。</p><p>平心而论，对于刚刚自己没有死成这件事，我还是深表遗憾的。<br/>要是死在那个时候就好了，最起码不用坐在这里糟心地费着脑子和这个男人说话。</p><p>他墨镜后的双眼打量着我一身的绷带创口贴，最终落在我的脸上，若有所思道：“我想我知道为什么‘不死鸟’那么疼你了……”<br/>闻言，我噗嗤一声笑了出来：“你竟然说一个海贼的男女之情？拜托……队长他根本就不爱我，我也不爱他，我们只是单纯的肉|体关系。”</p><p>我笑得声音很大很没品，可明明没有伤的心脏却越来越痛，顺着神经传遍了全身。<br/>马尔科马尔科马尔科……我不能再去想这个名字，不能。</p><p>紧紧握拳，用疼痛维持着自己活跃的意识，掌心的伤口撕裂，殷红的血液染湿了白色的绷带，我却浑然不觉。直到那个男人温柔拉过我的右手，阻止了我的自残。<br/>他露出古怪的笑容，让我一阵不舒服想要后退，却被他攥住手无法挣脱。</p><p>他说：“那我们就打赌吧，他到底会不会来。”<br/>“不会，”我瞪着他，低声否认，“白胡子旗下的岛屿那么多，他根本就顾及不到这里小小的一家娼|馆。”</p><p>他笑而不语，把一个带着木塞的玻璃瓶塞进我的乳|沟。</p><p>“这就是你管我们要的那个‘一击毙命’的方法，妈妈桑。”没有立即拿开手，他在我的胸|前玩|弄了一会儿才收回，“无色无味的剧毒，他来的时候，你只要像往常那样请他喝一杯酒就可以了。”<br/>我性冷淡一般地拒绝了他：“才不要。”</p><p>大概真的是死亡前的癫狂，我在他发愣时把那个小玻璃瓶拿出扔到地毯上，又口出狂言，说着说着，干涩的眼眶中终于湿润了起来：“没错，我就是不想杀他，我舍不得！我从来都没有遇到过那么好的男人！我坚决不配合你们又能怎样？你们已经没有任何能威胁到我的牌了……”</p><p>啪——！！！<br/>脸颊一片火辣辣的痛，牙齿在口腔内咬出伤口，血腥味刺激着味蕾。</p><p>那个男人给了我一巴掌。然后上身，轻易把我按在沙发上，伸手来扯我的衣服。我知道他要做什么，更可悲的是我连挣扎的欲|望都没有。</p><p>牵扯到浑身上下的伤口，我疼得脸色一定很难看。可口中还是嘲讽着他：“你这么做的目的是什么？你想借此羞辱马尔科队长？可他的自尊和我之间又没有半点儿关系。你没本事，所以只能欺负我，然后再自欺欺人地认定这就赢了马尔——”</p><p>啪——！！！<br/>打断我话语的又是一巴掌，打在了另一侧脸上。我想此时我两边的脸都肿了起来。嗯，肿得相当对称，强迫症的我心里终于舒服了点儿。</p><p>咽下嘴中带着腥味的唾液，脑袋乱哄哄的我根本感受不到他在我身上做了什么，继续骂道：“你真重口味，我这样你也硬得起来？”</p><p>他的动作终于停下。我注意到他衣上沾上了我的血。</p><p>全身的伤口再次裂开，店中这唯一剩下的完好沙发也被我滚上了不少血迹。</p><p>那个男人啧了一声，从我身上下来，整理衣襟，走了出去。<br/>最后，他对我说道：“你好自为之。反正只是个可有可无的棋子，不要太把自己当回事。”</p><p>——“你和‘不死鸟’都是一路货色，不自量力、自取灭亡……”</p><p>躺在沙发上的我，捂着脸，听到这句话后终于发自内心地笑了出来。这种时候还能听到这种评价，真的是……太幸福了。<br/>是的，这世上能让虚荣的我开心起来的事只有两件，一是马尔科送给我那么珍贵的珍珠，二是听到有人骂我们是一丘之貉。</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 34</p><p>那之后，我恍恍惚惚混混僵僵地舔着伤口过了数日。具体到底过了多少天我也懒得去翻日历，反正每日除了艰难地对着镜子给全身的伤口换药就是靠在椅子上翻着时尚杂志要不就是卧在房间里吃吃喝喝，反正店里的存货还剩下那么多，短时间内饿不死人。</p><p>……那个人说他罩着我，所以我也乐得清净，没人再来我这里找事。硬要说的话，那个戴着墨镜的男人中间还是来过一次。<br/>他瞪着我。我翘着腿坐在一层厅中血迹已经干掉的那个沙发上，踩着一地的狼籍，手里还捧着半包瓜子，嗑出的壳没过多久就让地面变得更加狼籍。<br/>最后，他皱眉道：“若是你耍什么花样……”<br/>“哼，”我打断他，“前提是他会来，不是吗？”<br/>然后他甩门走了，估计是看我辣眼睛。</p><p>我把自己房内的电视彻底砸毁，任由每日的报纸塞满信箱也不去取，无聊时除了给自己修指甲就是看闲书。我强行让自己与世隔绝。仿佛这样就可以忘记之前发生的一切事。<br/>尽管我尚存的理智告诉我，掩耳盗铃并没有什么卵用。</p><p>我也想不清楚自己到底要干嘛，生或死不过是两个再平常不过的状态罢了。如今在这个岔路口无论向左拐还是向右拐都没有区别，唯一让我徘徊在这里的理由或许只是……<br/>在等着什么人。<br/>偶尔——只是偶尔——我抬眼瞥到被我放到床头柜上的那个不过半个手掌大小的玻璃瓶时，会想到他。<br/>马尔科正在做什么呢？他还活着吗？<br/>脑中划过这样愚蠢的问题，最后又自问自答式的扔走了它们。</p><p>他比我顽强多了。更何况，他虽总是挂着那样一张脸，却远没有我洒脱。我说遣散自己的店就能遣散，但他不能，他必然还会率领着残党们战斗到底。用大海上的话来讲，大概被称作“海贼的荣耀”。<br/>——所以他一定还活着。并且，还在继续战斗。<br/>我很久很久之前，就私下里坐在他的身上嘲笑过他。我笑话他，都是烂到这种地步、又背负了如此骂名的人，谈“荣耀”二字未免太过夸张。我们的恶名终有一日会把我们推上断头台，既然早就知道了那样的结果，那之先的名号又有什么用呢？</p><p>那个时候，马尔科是怎么回答我的呢？<br/>记忆深处一片模糊，我竟然想不起来。</p><p>从那一瞬间开始，我慌了。<br/>我记得他的脸记得他的声音记得我们的初遇记得他上次离别时的背影，但是我竟然忘了他那时的话。</p><p>扔掉手中胡乱翻着的时尚杂志，我从床的这边滚到那边，伸手拿起了床头柜上的那个玻璃瓶。里面的剧毒透明又粘稠，致命的药水与我不过隔了一层薄薄的玻璃，我握着它放到胸口，稍微安了心。<br/>啊、不过我为什么会因为一瓶被指定用来杀死马尔科的毒药而感到安心呢？<br/>拇指摩擦着瓶身，我想不到答案。</p><p>渐渐平静下来，可我发现自己还是回忆不起当时马尔科对我说了什么。把那个小玻璃瓶放回原位，我从床上下来。走向房门，想着或许应该下楼从信箱里拿出那些不知积攒了多久的新闻报纸。里面应该能找到有关马尔科的消息，借此帮助我再回想起点儿什么。<br/>可我走到卧室门口，缠着绷带的右手握住门把手时，又站在原地犹豫了起来。</p><p>真的要去看那些恶心的新闻吗？如果我去取了，就意味着我将再次打开自己世界中已紧闭了许久的这扇大门，面对这个真实又血肉模糊的世界——不，那不是我的世界，而是那群海贼的世界。<br/>搞不好，翻着翻着，就能看到马尔科也死掉了的消息。</p><p>……这样想来，其实也没什么。正好给了我一个完美合理的借口，在这个生与死的岔路口，给了我一个可以选择的借口。</p><p>手上有力，我决定打开这扇门。门把手受力下沉到一半——</p><p>身后传来一声粗鲁又熟悉的响声。房间的窗户被人猛然从外撞开，一同涌进的冰凉夜风吹打在我的后背上，撩起了我的碎发。我瑟瑟发抖，不知是被冻的还是怎样。</p><p>“哟，莉卡，好久不见。”<br/>我，听到了那个我一生都不会忘却又幻想过无数次的声音，却不敢转身。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 35</p><p>是现实吗？还是我太过想念所以产生的幻觉？如果是真实的话……那我或许真该甩他一巴掌，质问他在这种时候没事儿闲的来我这里温柔乡找安逸图什么。<br/>嗯，但是我顶多也就在脑子里想想了。</p><p>身子不受控制一般，我拼命地命令自己转身一看究竟，可还是僵在原地动也没动。该死的，动起来啊！我全身发抖，感觉自己都快被自己急哭了。</p><p>然后，我听到背后传来低沉的轻笑，那人跳下窗台，细心地关上了窗户，走了过来，脚步带着与往日不同的沉重：“怎么，激动到哭出来了？”<br/>“你才哭了呢！”我成功被激将，终于使出全身的力气转身指着他反驳，然后两滴泪水就不争气地顺着眼角流下。</p><p>他看见我的样子，十分失礼地噗嗤一声笑了出来。<br/>然而我却有些震惊地冲了过去，转而下一句的指责就变成了：“你竟然还笑得出来？”</p><p>自从他出海后，我就从未见过他如此狼狈的样子。或者说，他从未让我见过他如此狼狈的样子。但此时我却见到了。不，与其说狼狈，用糟蹋这个形容词似乎更确切一些。头顶那坨头发乱糟糟的，衣服上带着血渍，脸也不怎么干净……</p><p>颤抖着，我小心翼翼地给了他一个拥抱；然后一狠心，就用力把他往床上拽。<br/>他难得配合我没较劲儿，嘴上却不停：“抱歉，葬礼过后就一直在各个岛屿间跑，我刚抽空飞过来看……”<br/>“闭嘴，我不想听这些。”终于把他按在床上，我打断他的说辞。</p><p>倘若是这副样子……我宁愿他永远都不要来。</p><p>吸了吸鼻子，我的眼睛终于恢复了日常那干眼症似的干燥，伸手去扒他的衬衫检查外伤。</p><p>他捉住我的双手，疲惫的脸上强行挤出不正经的放荡表情，对我道：“哟，这么热情？”<br/>我甩掉他的牵制，冷着脸不想理他。<br/>尴尬地轻咳了一声，马尔科躺在我的床上，收起了调笑，有些无奈地耸肩：“小伤，不用管。”<br/>扫过他的露出的上身，的确已没什么可见的外伤，唯一一处较深的伤口也泛着冰蓝色的火光。<br/>“不行，果实能力太消耗体力了，果然还是……”我皱眉说着，转身要去拿医药箱。可尚未走出两步，就被他搂住腰。</p><p>——。<br/>隔着薄薄的布料，他的体温传了过来。</p><p>马尔科坐起身，双臂从后紧紧锁住我的腰身，让我站在床边迈不出一步。我感到他也把脸贴上了我的后背。<br/>……在弄脏我的被子后，一定把我的裙子也弄脏了，不过无所谓。<br/>“我说，莉卡，”他低声道，隐约之中带着沧桑与劳累，“让我再好好看看你。”</p><p>有什么炽热的东西在胸腔中化开，我根本无法拒绝。</p><p>他臂上用力，把我带到了床上，不带有一丝情|色。我一手撑着床尚未坐稳，他就枕着我的大腿躺了下来。<br/>我：“……”压到了我腿上的伤口，但那疼痛仿佛远离了我的肉|体，游荡在神经之外，仅停留于皮肉的表面。</p><p>我低下头，伸手打理着他乱糟糟的头发，憋了好几秒才吐槽道：“……你倒是会享受。”<br/>“啊，我只是比较擅长享受莉卡。”他调侃地说着，抬手，摸了摸我颈侧的发梢，忽然问，“头发怎么了？”</p><p>头发？<br/>哦、那个时候，我用碎瓷片……</p><p>我从他的眼中看到了另一个角度的自己：低着头，齐耳的发丝垂下，发尾还带着自然的弧度。<br/>马尔科眼中的自己……马尔科眼中映着的自己，更得寸进尺，是马尔科眼中还有自己。</p><p>露出自己也无法理解的温暖笑容，我握住他摸着我发梢的手，放到脸侧蹭着，恶心地撒娇，回答道：“剪了，不好看吗？”<br/>“好看，”他的手顺势抚摸着我的脸颊，上面薄茧和崭新的伤疤摩擦得我一阵颤抖，他看着我，那么的平静没有波澜，口中却说出了我从未听过的悦耳情话，“只要活着，莉卡你怎样都好看。”</p><p>我承认，见过大风大浪什么好话没听过的我……相当没出息地呆滞了好几秒。我以为他会说，丑死了。<br/>……因为年少时，他也的确这么说过弄断头发的我。</p><p>“这还真不像是从你嘴里出来的话，马尔科。”我吐槽。拉过脸侧的那只大手，刚想舔上去，却被他抽出。</p><p>……</p><p>他闭上眼，轻声说：“我累了，莉卡。”<br/>看着他眼底那明显的黑眼圈，我心疼得犹如针扎却不能表现出来。他过的都是什么日子？睡都睡不安稳。</p><p>喉咙颤了颤，我听到自己说：“那就睡一觉吧。”</p><p>他极小的“嗯”了一声，枕在我的大腿上，很快，呼吸趋于平稳。</p><p>跪坐在床上，我一动都不敢动，生怕打扰他的浅眠。想要抚摸他疲惫的脸也只能强忍下来，用目光贪婪地看着他，一遍又一遍。似乎只有这样才能将这个男人铭刻在灵魂的更深处。</p><p>马尔科……<br/>我无声叫着他的名字，怎样也不够。</p><p>床头柜上，那个带着木塞的小玻璃瓶，在灯光下闪闪发光。</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 36</p><p>表盘上的指针从11指向了1。<br/>他只睡了不到两个小时的时间。我甚至开始怀疑是自己的呼吸声打扰了他，屏着气凝神望着他不知梦到了什么微微皱眉，然后慢慢睁眼、对焦，与我对视。<br/>我眨眼。<br/>马尔科一只手扶额揉了揉自己的太阳穴，道：“被你这么盯着还真够……”<br/>最后那个词他咽了下去，没说出口。</p><p>我……<br/>闷闷地别开脸，自责之情瞬间涌了上来。蔫了的我咬着嘴唇小声说：“抱歉，我不看你了。继续睡吧……”<br/>他笑着用手拍了拍我的脸，把我的脑袋扳了过来，道：“喂，开玩笑的。”然后坐起。</p><p>他不动还好，一动……<br/>呜呜呜腿麻了整个下半身都没有知觉但是还好疼好疼好疼QAQ！</p><p>马尔科：“……”<br/>他略带嫌弃地沉默了几秒，随后倾身拉我的腿。</p><p>我捂脸怪叫：“别碰我让我缓会儿就好欸都说了你——啊！”<br/>不顾我这点儿有气无力的反抗，他拉直我的腿就要揉。我伸手抄起枕头往他脸上糊，结果……<br/>啥？你问结果？<br/>整个人麻到下盘不稳，我向前扑去，一把将他按到身下，而手中的枕头……恰好压在他的脸上。</p><p>……</p><p>我：“……那个，我不是故意的。”<br/>默默把枕头移开，他那张还带着干涸血迹的脸露了出来。</p><p>“莉卡，”他无奈道，“我还伤着……”</p><p>这个男人很有用一句话把我惹火又用一句话把我弄得不知所措的本事。而次次上钩的我也的确是……无药可救。<br/>低着头，我丢掉那个枕头。俯下身，用唇蹭了蹭他的，讨好道：“对不起，原谅我吧……”<br/>他的大手按上我的后背，我一下脱力趴到他的身上，依旧发麻的双腿让我痛呼出声。可又惦记着他的伤——虽然外伤是看不出什么——悄悄控制着力量。<br/>“我该走了。”他在我的脑后揉着我的短发，在我耳边说了这样的话。</p><p>我眼前只有他的一侧肩膀和床单的花样，看不到他的表情。他的声音随着胸口的震动，通过骨传声进入我的脑海，比寻常更为低沉。<br/>——啊、又是离别。</p><p>千篇一律的、无聊透顶的离别。</p><p>我翻身，从他身上滑下，背对着他躺着，也不知自己在任性什么，扯出他看不到的僵硬的微笑，捏着嗓子说：“怎么，至少留下来洗个澡换身干净衣服再走嘛，队长。”<br/>“哟，”他从后揽过我的腰，向上隔着布料握上我的胸，在我耳边调侃道，“是不是还要加上一套推|油啊，妈妈桑？”<br/>上扬的尾音让耳朵痒痒的，我差点儿呻|吟出声。胸前作怪的手却火上浇油，成功让我发出那不合时宜的声响。<br/>“队长，”我喘|息着说，“如果队长赏脸的话，再加一段脱|衣|舞也可以……”</p><p>他亲吻了我的侧颈，少许的刺痛，显然留下了一个吻痕。</p><p>放开我的胸，他拍了拍我的脑袋，几秒内便换上了往日懒散又毋庸置疑的语气：“好了，不陪你闹了。”<br/>床垫的受力变了几变，我感到他起身下床，也无声地跟着起来。双腿还有些麻痹感，但已不影响行动。走到他身前，帮忙整理着他的衬衫。</p><p>……老实说，我一点儿整理它的欲望都没有。这件带着褶皱、血痕甚至还有枪孔的衬衫。</p><p>感到他的目光落在我缠着绷带的手掌上，尔后，头顶传来他带着踌躇的话语：“莉卡，一起走吧。”</p><p>他对我说，一起走吧。<br/>明明在这种时候抽空来见我已是披荆斩棘的事。</p><p>鼻尖有些酸，我却想笑。</p><p>“马尔科，”我抬头，对他说，“谁刚刚还说‘不陪我闹’来着？”<br/>他微微睁大双眼，随即了然，道：“也是……”</p><p>我们之间不需要任何解释。是的，因为我们彼此都看得清现实、摆得清立场。他不可以带我走，也不可能带我走。如今的他已护不了我的安全，更何况，在一众谁没有个情人家人的船员中，身为领导的他带个[删除线]慰|安的[/删除线]女人在身边算什么事。哪怕不被他带在身边，只是转移地点的话……事到如今这世上也不存在所谓的“安全之处”。<br/>然而，在这份理解的笑容背后……有多大的哀恸呢？</p><p>我抬手，拍了拍他的胸口，偏头道：“那么，起飞吧，马尔科。”<br/>别在我这种地方耽误太多时间。</p><p>他深深看了我最后一眼，那眼神深邃到仿佛能把我固定住一般。然后，毅然转身，走向窗户。这个从不走门的男人打开了窗户，放进了把人冻得发抖的夜风。<br/>“莉卡，”他说，“我不确定自己还能坚持多久，但我会继续战斗下去。”<br/>拢了拢被风吹乱的头发，我望着他的背影——那个在深色夜空下，开始泛起冰蓝火焰的背影，鞠躬道：“一路顺风。”</p><p>那只苍蓝的猛禽，猛地冲上天空，在视网膜上留下一道灿烂的残影。</p><p>我挪动脚步，走到窗边，迎面吹着夜风靠在窗框上，望着他消失的方向缄默。</p><p>起飞吧，马尔科。飞得更高更远，之后，坠落大海。<br/>我们是同类人，如此渺小的我们之于这个波澜壮阔的世界是如此的无力。我们能做的只是踩着危险的社会边缘攀爬到恶的顶端，稍有不慎，再回归深不见底的黑暗。<br/>名号再大、拳头再硬，与残酷的大海相比……也脆弱得不堪一击。</p><p>“永别了，莉卡。”<br/>——他起飞之时最后的那句话仿佛还环绕在耳边，敲打着我的心房。</p><p>“永别了，马尔科。”<br/>最后再看了眼他消失的地方——那漆黑的、连星光都没有的夜空——我决然关上了窗户。</p><p>他口中的“永别”大概是不清楚自己还能活到什么时候，而我口中的“永别”则是……已然看到了自己的死期。</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 37</p><p>强行忽视全身上下未愈合伤口的疼痛，我泡在浴缸中，让沐浴露把伤口刺激到发白。然后起身，擦干净，却没有再去涂药绑绷带。我在一屋子的衣服中挑了最无趣的那一件——那件白得像婚纱又似裹尸布的大裙子，穿好，走到梳妆镜前仔细化妆。把脸涂上了与气色不符的惨白，双唇涂上了大红，俨然一副女鬼的样子。<br/>啊……为什么会像女鬼呢？明明这妆容是这样的精致，更是我从未有过认真。<br/>最后用摩丝打理完割得粗糙的短发，我拉开抽屉，丝绒首饰盒中，最过显眼的无非就是那对刚做好的耳钉——</p><p>淡金色的珍珠，直径足有三公分，在深夜的灯光下泛着柔润的光泽。</p><p>马尔科送给我的。最开始是一颗，我做成了戒指。上次送来了第二颗，我改成了一对耳钉。年轻的时候，他曾经答应过我要给我凑齐这样一条完整的项链，如今是等不到了。<br/>不、这种事情，但凡稍微动脑想一想，就知道不可能。可我却一厢情愿地相信。<br/>这样的顶级珍珠，一颗的价值就已然上亿，要是一串项链的话……恐怕只有天龙人享受得起了……然而天龙人有那么财力和权力，却不见得能找到同等规格的数量。</p><p>三十年，马尔科只凭可有可无的运气找到了这两颗而已。<br/>起初我记得我还不敢要，后来就虚荣地接受了下来。至于它的价值……是多少我早已不在乎，反正马尔科说过，我配得上，他送给我的东西是无价的。尽管我坚信我个人的估价。</p><p>那对自从做好后就从未戴过的珍珠耳钉，第一次被我戴到了双耳上。<br/>我看到镜中的自己笑了出来，涂得鲜红的双唇咧开，露出里面白色的牙齿。果然，首饰会让人产生提高自身价值的错觉的东西啊。</p><p>即使短发把耳朵完全挡住了，可我还是觉得自己美哭了。<br/>颈侧的吻痕尚未消失。得快点儿，我对自己说，我想带着马尔科的吻痕上路。</p><p>依次拿出柜中最昂贵的项链、戒指和手镯，逐一带齐。最后又在肩上披上皮草。我看了看挂在墙上的表盘，已然清晨四点。<br/>再次推开窗，东边的黎明快来了。</p><p>一把将床头柜上的那个玻璃瓶放入皮包，我踩着那双崭新又磨脚的镶钻高跟鞋走上大街。夜晚尚未散去的湿气迎面而来，打湿我的发梢和裙摆。红|灯|区寂静的街道上，我的鞋跟敲打出了带有回声的节奏。</p><p>在路上，太阳一点点从东方的海平面上生气，照亮了半个天空。</p><p>我从未有过如此的平静。也第一次觉得白日没那么讨厌，至少太阳的存在还是给我照亮了通向另一个世界的道路。给只存活于夜晚的我，照亮了人生的归程。</p><p>夜风变暖，化作晨风。<br/>我嗅到了一阵花香。</p><p>在小贩开始聚集的集市中，我猛然停住脚步，转身，在天边淡色的云雾中，仿佛看到了一个人影——<br/>若数小时前我握上马尔科的手……呵，怎么可能。<br/>亡命天涯、直到世界尽头，这不是属于我的浪漫，而是属于她的。</p><p>“露玖，”大约是生命最后的灵光一现，我对着半空中的那抹花香轻声道，“感谢你，让我看到了另一种可能——另一种和亡命之徒相恋的可能。你让我知道了原来世界还能那样美好，尽管昙花一现。”<br/>我紧了紧肩上的皮草，继续快步向前走去。</p><p>而如今，我则要去完成那个属于我的可能。更为平庸、无味却癫狂的可能。</p><p>我想我是爱着他的。我爱马尔科，深入骨髓里、刻到灵魂上。可这一切又并没有什么用，反而是多余的东西。多余到连我自己都觉得作呕又可笑。<br/>游女和海贼，能走到今日这一步，我已经知足了。是呀，那个男人在这种时刻还带着伤飞来看我是否还活着，我还有什么不知足的呢？</p><p>带着扭曲的微笑，我到达了目的地。抬脚，发疯似的踹面前的门。</p><p>里面的人骂骂咧咧地打开大门，正是那几位年轻的海贼。他们见了是我之后，其中一位上来就拎起我的领子。可未等他骂出声，我就开口，先发制人道：“马尔科队长昨夜来访了。”<br/>他们一脸震惊，叫着不可能没发现白胡子残党的足迹，便放我走了进去。<br/>几分钟后，那个即便是大早上也戴着墨镜的男人走了出来，还穿着睡衣。</p><p>他打了个哈欠，坐在沙发上，问我：“所以？”</p><p>我站在他对面五公尺出，挺胸收腹扬着下巴，回答道：“我放他走了。”</p><p>——。<br/>室内的温度一下就降了下来，连那几位年轻的海贼也畏惧起那男人的怒气。可我却保持着扭曲的微笑，满不在乎。</p><p>数十秒的僵持，他极怒反笑：“你是来干什么的？”<br/>我熟练地换上一介游女该有的奉承口吻，眯着眼睛笑道：“我是来送死的，先生。”<br/>“……”他没有说话，低压却又低了几分。<br/>“我绝对不要成为马尔科的累赘。”我道，“话是这样讲，虽然最好的死法是永远都不要让人找到自己的尸体，可……我果然还是想亲自来恶心你一下，先生。”</p><p>用我的生命，恶心死他。<br/>是的，虽然侮辱我也达到不了伤害马尔科自尊的目的，但我要是死在他面前，却可以清晰地提醒眼前男人的失败之处。<br/>……这种事，真是想想就痛快呢。</p><p>“你这个疯女人……”他终于开口。<br/>未等他咒骂完，我掏出皮包中的那个玻璃瓶，一饮而尽。</p><p>这是我能用的最快速度。不愧是一击毙命的剧毒，在入口的瞬间，疼痛便从口腔蔓延到喉咙、脾脏……搅着全身的神经，大脑一片空白。以至于他的那句咒骂我都没听完整。</p><p>这就是我的一生。莉卡的一生。由那个男人步入我的世界时起始，到那个男人离开我的世界时结束。<br/>我会带着马尔科的吻痕在黄泉路上等他，我想。而且，应该不会等得太久。</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 38</p><p>半年后——</p><p>起初马尔科路过那家典当行时，并未在意。当时走在街上的他满脑子都是半个新世界的地图与持续的战役，甚至连街道两旁都是些什么店铺都没放在心上。直到……</p><p>唤回他意识的是一击刺目的反光。过于晴朗的天空连一片云彩都没有，强烈的日光打到街面商店的陈列柜上，光滑的玻璃棉反射出光学污染，刺激着他的视觉神经。<br/>啧了一声，被打断思路的不死鸟有些烦躁地皱眉瞥了一眼那个“罪魁祸首”——</p><p>仅此一眼，他便僵在了原地。脸上闪过震惊，但很快便被他压了下去。</p><p>不过一瞬间的事，在看清物品的同时，他便脑补出了那个故事的结局。然后又怀着强烈的主观意识将其否认，但终究敌不过自己反抗的智商。<br/>脸上依旧是自那场战争以来就消不去的沉重，身侧紧握的双拳中漏出了几丝蓝色的火光。</p><p>“队长？”<br/>——同行的海贼叫了他的名字，困惑地问着怎么了。</p><p>“我还没见过她戴上它的样子。”低声说着，马尔科转身继续走上他的道路。<br/>同伴追问：“啥？”<br/>“没什么。”</p><p>那是家典当行。临街的玻璃陈设柜中央摆着一件价值连城的首饰：<br/>一对珍珠耳钉。淡金色，圆润，直径足有三公分。<br/>旁边的标语写着：今夜拍卖。</p><p>马尔科如今的身份不适合出现在任何民间的公开活动上，这是稍有头脑的人就知道的事情。但他还是鬼使神差的去了。悄悄坐在拍卖行的角落处，冷眼看着一件件商品被举着木槌的人叫卖、贴上标签，归于新的主人。</p><p>他记得，他惊诧于自己竟然还记得这等小事，多年前他把第一颗珍珠送给那个女人的时候，她对他说的话。<br/>她说，你知道它的价值吗，马尔科？这么贵重的东西我可要不起……<br/>是啊，他不知道。他不知道它的价格更不知道它的价值，只是在海上发现了这样的东西，觉得好看就送给了她。这不过是小小的礼物，无价之说。</p><p>一锤定音。<br/>最终，那对耳钉以四亿四千万贝里的价格被一个富豪买走。他的身边还缠着一个妖娆的女子。</p><p>——也是送给女人的礼物吗？<br/>眼底闪过讽刺，马尔科起身正欲离开时，却不知哪个眼尖的家伙认出了他，突然大声喊了一句“‘不死鸟’？！”。</p><p>闻声保安们立即围了上来，举起了枪支，场内一片混乱，几分钟后海军也匆忙赶到。可这仿佛都与他无关。</p><p>任由子弹穿过他的胸口，蓝色的火光照亮了会场的天棚。他脑中所想的东西不多：</p><p>四亿四千万贝里，这就是他与她之间最后剩下的东西。</p><p>伫立在那里的大海贼发出一声压抑的低笑，似是霸气散开，四周的保安与海军不由得后退了一步，却没躲过迎面而来的反击。</p><p>——呵，还不及他的赏金。</p><p>【正文完】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>后记</p><p>由于违诫而有坠落，而坠落带来死亡，因为你们是由水、血和我造的灵降生到世界上，成为来自尘土的活着的灵魂。<br/>——摩|门|教先知书《无价珍珠》。</p><p>终于结束了呢，这个故事。<br/>打出正文最后一个字的时候，我望着那个“金”字的结构发了好几秒的呆，心想，最终还是落回了“有价”之上。<br/>这是一段有标价的故事。给梦幻的世界蒙上了一层现实与沧桑。<br/>起初，想到要写一篇马尔科的BG时，我的脑中闪现了许多可能性。最终留在脑海中的是一部讲述日本高级陪|酒|女的漫画《女帝》。那是我在写《真赤事务所》时，恶补背景的过程中看的一部作品，却意外出现在了这个大海故事的框架中。<br/>至今我都记得在《女帝》的开篇，女主和男主的对话，我个人的理解是“如果你要黑社会老大的话，那我也成为女帝（夜店顶点的女人）好了。只有这样才配拥有彼此，相互扶持着在这个黑暗的世界活下去”。当时的我觉得——好带感啊！黑社会老大×夜店妈妈桑的成长故事，从盲流×陪|酒|女开始……然而几集过后，如翔在喉（手动微笑）。后面的剧情发展什么鬼，男主你说好的黑社会老大呢，说好的梦想呢，喂狗了么（手动微笑）。<br/>这个遗憾似乎可以在我的故事中补全。同样是犯罪组织中的男人、同样是卖皮囊的女人，以及，最重要的……与《女帝》不同，是个格外残酷的世界：无情的大海，见血的纷争。<br/>而且，男主是“不死鸟”马尔科。这个在我眼中，最为坚强的男人。<br/>于是，这个海贼与游女的故事，就这样有了最基本的框架。其实，本文最开始的题目就是简单粗暴的《游女与海贼》，后来，正在研究基督教后期教会的我读到了摩|门|教，便理所当然地读到了《无价珍珠》。游女有身价，海贼有悬赏，大海中的珍宝更有不菲的价格——大概如此了。<br/>世俗的东西，都是有价的。<br/>我在瞬间就构思完了这个故事的全貌。</p><p>——20160324。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《有价珍珠》<br/>作者失眠，时隔多年补个番外。</p><p>+结局之后<br/>+我能圆个HE你信不信<br/>+看你如何定义喜剧<br/>+你顺网线来找我呀【滑稽</p><p>ps.手机打字真难受</p><p>+</p><p>有价珍珠 番外<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;天堂。</p><p>01.<br/>马尔科花费了很久才反应过来到底发生了什么。<br/>——“哈啊？你管这玩意儿叫‘死’？”</p><p>02.<br/>臭名昭著的大海贼，前四皇“白胡子”的一番队队长，这个祸害终于凉凉。<br/>那的确是一场足以载入史册的恶斗，新仇旧恨再加上时代的新星，仿佛数十年的恩怨都泯灭在战火硝烟之中，以至于马尔科花费了很久才反应过来到底发生了什么：他凉了。<br/>可似乎一切又没什么区别，阳光有些刺目，却感受不到应有的灼热。耳边仿佛还有战场的隆隆声，但口鼻铁锈与硫磺的味道却已经消失。<br/>望着那年前的一杆天秤，他深吸一口气，耸肩吐槽道：“哈啊？你管这玩意儿叫‘死’？”<br/>那天秤的一端微微倾斜，一旁似乎是天使模样的家伙没有理会他的吐槽，而是一副公事公办的脸色，机械地说道：“xxxxxxx号，上天堂。”<br/>马尔科：？？？？？你他妈在逗我？？？？？<br/>见他纹丝不动，那天使又重复了一遍，只不过语气不太好听：“出门左拐扶梯上天堂，没听到吗？你后面还那么多人排队呢！没事儿老打架干嘛！”<br/>……喂喂，你们这态度也太糟糕了吧。<br/>一边心底吐槽，马尔科又花费几秒钟消化目前的状况与那位天使的言语，顿感荒谬。<br/>他语气轻松，却有种说不清的沧桑感：“少开玩笑了，我这种家伙早就该下地狱了吧……”<br/>他这种家伙？他哪种家伙呢？</p><p>03.<br/>或许人已经死了的缘故，他竟然又花费了几十秒总结思考了自己的一生。<br/>年少起就是没做过什么好事的恶棍，追随老爹出海，战斗，然后凉了。期间烧杀抢掠无恶不作，沾满鲜血的双手少说也有着近百条人命。这样一位悬赏在榜的海贼，竟然……神tm上了天堂？？？<br/>如果让外面的路人知道，会产生暴动的他跟你讲。<br/>新世界的海贼间时常调侃，死后下地狱有什么可怕的？因为大家本就身处地狱。<br/>倘若这世上真有神明，自然不会放任海贼横行四海。所以那个结论，就是这世上没有神明，自然也没有天堂地狱。<br/>海贼，自由之人；海贼，世俗的享乐者；海贼，规则的破坏者；海贼，亦是最无情的男人。<br/>他们总是随手把妻儿抛弃在港口，转身便遗忘。纵使洪水滔天也不管不问。在世人的咒骂中去挑战海洋的飓风。<br/>这样的家伙，怎么可能摸得到天堂的大门？<br/>于是，他自嘲道：“少开玩笑了，我这种家伙早就该下地狱了吧……”</p><p>04.<br/>天使白了马尔科一眼，啧了一声：“海贼果然没文化，真可怕……”<br/>马尔科：“……”<br/>“做个死人呢，还是要了解一些辩证法的……”旁边另一个执笔在记录的天使似是看不下去，指着那个巨大的天秤，开口道，“人活着，就要搞事，各种吃饱了撑的搞事，包括中二病爆发要当海贼什么的。”<br/>马尔科：“……”<br/>“不过那都不是重点，你们人类的善恶界限通常很模糊，正所谓甲之持仓，乙之平仓。”<br/>马尔科：“喂，不是蜜糖砒霜吗？”<br/>“都说了这不是重点！所以我们通过历史进程的大数据云技术，对单体数据进行了进一步量化分析，最终会得出一个综合指数。”<br/>马尔科：“历史进程……标准岂不是会变？”<br/>“现在施行的是6.0.1.78.3.666个人beta版。”<br/>马尔科：“……”<br/>“新技术甚至可以把你说的每一句话量化处理，分析思维对动作的有效实施……”<br/>马尔科：“说人话……”<br/>“总而言之，言而总之，就是你直接间接救的人比直接间接害的人要多。看，天秤稍微向天堂倾斜，所以，你可以赶紧滚进去了。”</p><p>05.<br/>这里没有时间的概念，但空间却存在着。<br/>这里没有中央集/权式的组织，但死人的人类社会还平和地交流着。<br/>没有战斗，没有匮乏，就好像每一天都在开宴会。<br/>有资格上天堂的海贼们，大多选择住在“海”边。那似乎只是看起来像人间的海洋，也有岛屿有大陆，满足你出海的欲望，却巧妙地可以跨越空间，仿佛瞬移。<br/>原白胡子海贼团的家伙们，大多都一脸懵逼地进了天堂，驻扎在日出方向的海岸边。<br/>隔壁罗杰海贼团的神tm团长·前海贼王罗杰天天和露玖洒狗粮，然后日常被自家亲儿子冷暴力，嘤嘤嘤地找老友白胡子哭诉，结果被整个白胡子海贼团嘲笑，扎心撞墙，日复一日好像在说相声。<br/>偶尔还会被原海军的小伙伴揍上一顿解气。<br/>惹，这么一看还是怜爱30s吧。<br/>原白胡子海贼团的一番队队长“不死鸟”马尔科算凉的比较晚的，这么说好像怪怪的的，应该说是活得比较久的，至少是战斗到了下一辈的时代。<br/>按照亡命之徒的那套逻辑，战死沙场，比死在病床上要荣耀得多。所以得到他凉了的消息后，这群昔日的弟兄们立即为他准备就一场接风宴，俗称“灵堂蹦迪”“坟头k歌”的那种，等待着自家队长的归队。<br/>待马尔科找到白胡子海贼团的根据地时，又花费了几分钟才理解了“灵堂蹦迪”的意思。<br/>“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特依旧坐在主位上，熟悉的身影，如今已不需要任何不协调的医疗设备，健康得仿佛什么都没有发生。<br/>——仿佛，什么都没有发生。<br/>数年未见，终于不再是那冷冰冰的墓碑，马尔科僵在原地，忘记了呼吸。<br/>——天堂，梦境，还是死后灵魂的臆想？<br/>轻微的耳鸣声盖过了大脑的思考，直到那位白色的王者大笑出声：“库啦啦啦……马尔科，辛苦了。”<br/>——马尔科，辛苦了。<br/>旧伤隐隐作痛，是错觉；此刻满心欢喜，是现实。<br/>破涕而笑。</p><p>06.<br/>这里有不少几十年未见的老朋友，也有不少传说中的人。但无论是谁，无论曾经有什么恩怨，都对一件事达成共识，那就是——哥尔·D·罗杰太tm欠揍了！<br/>是故，每次艾斯冷暴力他时，众人都一致看戏，内心给他默默竖起大拇指：good job！<br/>要问这个欠揍的原因嘛……大概就是人生跌宕起伏太久了，终于寻得了那份普通人平常的小确幸。说得通俗一点，就是整个新世界都知道的他的爱情故事，终于补完了最后的那个happy end。说得再通俗一点，就是和自己的女人神tm天天撒狗粮。<br/>所以说，悲剧的内核往往都是喜剧。因为不是每个人都曾收获过真正的爱情。<br/>再所以说，有时候内核的喜剧过了头也会引起不那么美好的连锁反应。因为更多的亡命之徒回想起了自己生前的“爱情”。这里必须要加上一个引号，爱恨情仇、悲欢离合，在无比辽阔一望无垠的大海上，有时，像是脱离了掌控的小船，几个浪花就能改变航向。<br/>回忆起生前“爱情”的亡命之徒们，试图在这个无边无际的天堂中，寻找那曾经逝去的一段段过往。<br/>虚假的天堂像是人间，吃瓜群众每日都增添了新的谈资。那谁谁谁被自己抛弃的妻儿混合双打，那谁谁谁的老婆和小三百合花开，那谁谁谁找了几个月终于找到了昔日的恋人，那谁谁谁……这里有很多“那谁谁谁”，却唯独没有马尔科。<br/>直到某日，摊在沙滩上晒太阳时，某位船员向他问道：“队长，你不去找一下莉卡嫂子吗？”</p><p>07.<br/>——莉卡。<br/>久违的名讳再次被人提起，已然陌生的发音，让马尔科干燥的喉咙摩擦出疼痛。<br/>似乎……已经很久没有人提起过这个名字了，在长久的战斗当中，他也未曾回想过这个名字。<br/>又或者，多年以来，他在刻意回避，甚至成为了习惯。以至于这个烂大街的“莉卡”之名再次出现时，面对同名的女人，他也能泰然处之，仿佛彻底遗忘了什么。<br/>而在今日，明确意有所指的“莉卡”二字，时隔多年，再次进入了他的世界。<br/>“队……长？”见他没有回应，那位船员又补充道，“反正这里不在海上，也没有那么多规矩。你看大家都……这么刺激单身狗了。不如……我的意思是，以前不少人也都受过莉卡嫂子的照顾呀……”<br/>这解释略显冗长。<br/>马尔科抬臂，手掌遮住双眼、挡住了刺眼的阳光，低声蒙混过关：“逢场作戏而已。”<br/>嘴上虽这么说，可终于发现了那丝微妙感来自何处——<br/>——为什么，莉卡，没有来找白胡子老爹？</p><p>08.<br/>马尔科太过了解莉卡那个女人，正因为太过了解，才刚刚找到了微妙感的源头：莉卡没有来找白胡子。<br/>他确信她在数年前已经遭遇不测，按照那个女人的性子，会立即抱上金主靠山的大腿保护自己，而她生前最后的金主就是白胡子海贼团。虽说这个治安良好到不可思议的天堂没什么需要保护自己的吧，但理论上她应该来这里，却没有出现。<br/>……有什么，不对劲。<br/>然而，这种怅然若失的状态只持续了那么几分钟，就被另一种想法覆盖。马尔科人生数十年，第一次对“本该”这两个词有了情感上的怀疑。<br/>“这也太幼稚了吧。”他叹了口气，继续在原地晒太阳，没有起身。<br/>无聊的，情感世界中的猫鼠游戏。<br/>他觉得是那个女人暂时还不想见他。</p><p>09.<br/>这里没什么时间的概念。在互相撒狗粮的狗血剧持续了一段时间后，红发那个祸害也凉凉上天了。之所以说红发是个祸害，是因为他这个傻○一来，破事儿就没完没了。<br/>马尔科心累，白胡子身体健康天天酗酒、艾斯是精神打击罗杰的生化武器专心diss罗杰就好、乔兹还在和前女友及前前女友洒狗血、萨奇日常辱骂黑胡子凭什么下地狱自己揍不到他、比斯塔离家出走找剑客们切磋……妈的这队没法带了，根本就带不动啊！<br/>焦躁中红发又过来日常惹事挖墙脚，终于逮到一个可以随便揍的家伙，马尔科终于爆发了。<br/>“嘛~嘛~别冲动~”红发接住他的一拳，那张欠揍的脸傻笑着，“都死了，你再揍也不可能死第二次了呀~”<br/>马尔科：“哟，这种事不试试怎么知道……”<br/>肉眼可见，红发的额头垂下几道黑线，他继续装傻地故作东张西望的夸张神情，生硬地转移话题——转移了一个他自认为可以完美转换马尔科心情的话题——道：“我怎么没见到莉卡妈妈桑啊……”<br/>红发洋洋得意地感到马尔科的动作僵了一下，然而下一秒，又听那昔日的不死鸟懒散地吐槽：“我觉得你还是再死一次比较好。”</p><p>10.<br/>自从那日某位船员向马尔科提过“莉卡”这个名字后，他恍惚了那么几分钟，而后又把那个女人的事情再次压入心底，仿佛什么都没有发生一般，数十年来，一如既往。<br/>而红发用调侃的语气再度把她提了出来，某种从未体会过的心情更加激发了暴力的冲动，随后当即就把红发轮着锤了一遍。<br/>或许是红发那个祸害终于良心发现可能是自己说错了什么话，没怎么还手，任由他发泄了一顿。<br/>事后，两个人坐在沙滩上，沉默不言。<br/>可想要阻止红发嘴欠是不可能的事情，他安静了一段时间后，再次开口：“我说啊，你和妈妈桑吵架了？真是难得，原来那种圆滑的女人也会有脾气啊……”<br/>马尔科扶着额头，犹豫了那么几秒，还是接茬了：“不，我觉得……她可能是不想见我。”<br/>“哈啊？！”像是听到了什么笑话一般，红发诧异了一下，发出了直男癌的言论，“女人这种东西啊，就和美酒一样，只有你自己想喝不想喝吧……”<br/>嗤笑一声，马尔科带着几分莫名的情绪嘲讽道：“酒对你这祸害而言，可不是可有可无吧！”<br/>“没错，我嗜酒如命，一天没有好酒我就活不下去，”红发倒是直言不讳，他的眼神和语气在下一句却锐利了些许，放慢了语速道，“但是，马尔科你这种‘圣人’就不一样了吧……”<br/>“圣人”这两个字被他咬得很重，重到刺耳的程度。<br/>“什么意思？”马尔科皱眉，转头望向他。<br/>可红发还是那副笑嘻嘻的疯癫样子，重重拍了一下他的肩膀，起身道：“你也算有‘家’的人了吧……”<br/>“什么啊，有白胡子老爹在的地方就是我的ji……”<br/>“不，我指的是藏在更深处的东西~”红发打断他那句陈词滥调，大笑着拿起酒壶，转身走远，“我先回去了，过会儿还要拜访罗杰船长呢……所以说啊，女人就像美酒，酒就像……”<br/>红发的身影渐远，依旧那副满世界惹事的疯样。马尔科啧了一声，感觉越来越烦躁了。</p><p>11.<br/>马尔科一向以自己那优秀的自控力自豪。<br/>他可以在当初在拍卖会看到那几颗珍珠的次日就恢复平静，把这件事压在心底。他也可以在几日前船员提到莉卡时，几分钟后就心情如常，再次把一切都压在心底。<br/>正如他这数十年间在海上漂泊时一样，只是偶尔，偶尔偶尔，在午夜悄悄打开心底那个尘封的盒子，然后在第二天太阳升起时，一切又回归平常。<br/>他能够控制好自己不去想不该想的事情，一直以来都是这样。抑或只有这样，才能在那片冷酷无情的大海上生存下去。<br/>但是，这里似乎又不是那里。<br/>那日晚上，因为红发那个祸害白日里的疯言疯语，他听着再熟悉不过的海涛声，第一次在天堂认真思索了关于莉卡的事。<br/>或许，他应该准备些什么礼物，再去寻得一颗价值连城的珍珠。<br/>不，应该率先解决的，是她为什么不想见他这个问题。<br/>——等等，他为什么会有她不想见他的这种想法呢？<br/>这是某种罪恶感，马尔科感到，在自己的潜意识当中，总有一种罪恶感坏绕在这件事上，甚至阻碍他直面自己。<br/>什么啊，这种罪恶感……就仿佛抛弃了什么一般。可是，他并没有抛弃什么，他从未抛弃任何事物。他走在恶人的道上伸张黑暗的仁义，伙伴也好、无形的信念也好，他一生也从未抛弃过什么。<br/>他可不是红发那种没心没肺的家伙，要是说真的有什么罪恶感的话，那他一定不会忘记自己所作之恶。<br/>正如红发用尖锐嘲讽的语气说马尔科是“圣人”。<br/>红发还说，“藏匿在更深处的‘家’”。</p><p>12.<br/>哈啊？除了白胡子海贼团，其他地方的“家”？<br/>马尔科很快就用自己的脑袋品出了红发那嘲讽的“圣人”和这个“家”的含义。不过，对于他那种直男癌患者而言，自然而言就会有这种想法。<br/>在红发他看来，既然莉卡是马尔科的女人，就也算是马尔科的家人。<br/>但是红发他错了。<br/>莉卡是很多人的女人和白胡子的线人，马尔科及背后的势力是莉卡最大的金主和靠山。他们两人的关系点到为止，仅此而已。只有这样才能苟且偷生。<br/>人类之于这个世界这片大海是如此渺小。不是每个人都幸运到有机会、有资格、有权利去追求那些形而上的东西。<br/>所以，他可以无数次转身离去，毫无留恋。所以，她可以无数次嬉笑人生，婊|子无意。<br/>他和她都没有机会、没有资格、没有权利来追求这份形而上的东西。<br/>海上之人，船只为家。在这无边无际的大海上、没有尽头的世界中，海贼只配如臭虫一般聚集在一叶扁舟上。所以，怎么可能……<br/>怎么可能……无论大海多广阔，有莉卡在的地方就是“家”……呢……<br/>……怎么可能。<br/>不是家人，他也从未抛弃过她。一切都是基于理智的共同选择。<br/>那么，这份罪恶感又从何而来？</p><p>13.<br/>所以说，马尔科不愧是马尔科。在某个夜晚关上房门独自矫情了那么一会儿后，第二日又仿佛什么都没发生，双手插兜慵懒地出现在阳光下，越来越佛系。<br/>直至几个月——可能是过了那么几个月吧——后，白胡子老爹昔日的旧情人从人间杀了过来，他在原地愣了好几秒后才反应了过来。接着，又是一顿翻天覆地的折腾。<br/>——这他妈日子没法过了，全员保持一下人设可以吗？<br/>所以说，白胡子老爹也不愧是白胡子老爹。那段隐秘的过往被藏得神不知鬼不觉，连马尔科这位追随数十年的左右手都对此一无所知。<br/>以至于当红发那个傻○贱兮兮地找马尔科来八卦时，也长大了嘴合不上下巴：“WTF马尔科你竟然不知道？！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不过我知道，羡慕嫉妒恨吗？给我个面子我给你讲当年的故事呀哈哈哈……”<br/>马尔科：“滚！”<br/>然后隔壁罗杰不知道怎么吃错药又开始发疯，挑衅中那位老爹昔日的旧情人笑盈盈地坐在老爹的肩膀上搂着老爹就亲了一口。<br/>一时间场面控制不住，马尔科的大脑当机了那么几秒。<br/>——这他妈的确没法过了，各自美丽开心就好。<br/>然后反手就又把吃瓜看戏的红发锤了一顿。<br/>红发：“？？？？？你和妈妈桑闹别扭怎么又锤我？缺爱吗？”</p><p>14.<br/>所以说，人不能太闲，也不能受太多刺激。<br/>那晚，他做了一个梦。一个久违的桃色梦境。<br/>久违到他感到了些许的陌生与茫然，或许还带着几分不知名的眩晕，冲击着恍惚的大脑，却只停留在暧昧的边界线。<br/>那个女人的面容早已模糊，声音却异常清晰。<br/>长发不见，诀别时那凌乱的发梢卷在肩膀上，她躺在自己胸前，用着甜腻、虚伪又做作的声调说着鬼都不信的假话：“队长~这么久都没来关照小莉卡，真是太伤心了……”<br/>纤细的手指还缠着绷带，殷红的血丝微微渗出，带着一种颓废的厌世感。与她拙劣的演技形成了鲜明的对比。<br/>然而，就是这份扭捏作态，却让他莫名地松了一口气。<br/>——为什么会松了一口气呢？<br/>她依旧是这幅样子，她没有刻意不想见自己，或者说，其实，并没有什么令人烦躁的改变，这个世界依旧是这副垃圾混账的样子，上演同样的悲剧与离别，没人能改变什么也不会有人被改变。<br/>他抱了她。<br/>依旧与从前没差。依旧是紧紧相贴皮肤、依旧是纠缠在一起的身躯，瞧，这丑陋的皮囊和一汪子血水还记得她的肉|体，记得她会在何时咬紧下唇、记得她会在何时颤抖，听，这坠落的灵魂和满心的冲动却忘了最初的开始。<br/>这世界太过辽阔，性命太容易丢掉，在蹒跚前进中总会忘记那些弱小的、不堪回首的夙愿。<br/>所以，只要此刻就够了，去他妈的过去、去他妈的未来、去他妈的道德、去他妈的规则。人生苦短，知足常乐。没人能快活一世，所以有了此时此景，还有什么不满足的？<br/>不堪回首就让它过去，没有未来就放弃思考，反正一直以来他与她都是这样过来的，没有改变，没有改变没有改变没有改变。<br/>……</p><p>15.<br/>人们都愿意回顾自己由贫苦到今日的奋斗历程、都愿意炫耀昔日或今日胜利的光芒，却不约而同地，对不堪回首的懦弱缄口不言。<br/>马尔科的确抛弃了莉卡。不过那是更为遥远的时候。更为可悲的是，莉卡甚至在他做出行动之前，就像是早已料到一般，做了不容置疑的决断。<br/>她说：“既然你要成为臭名昭著的大海贼，那我就站到花街的顶点好了！”<br/>自信、果决，肮脏又美丽。<br/>这个黑暗又扭曲的目标兴许不配被称为梦想，但她还是当做约定脱口而出，像是已经思索了多年一样，没有丝毫的迟疑。<br/>贵族私生女的莉卡在幼年时被抛弃在贫民窟，尔后受到马尔科老大的庇护，与他在底层社会共同成长，在他的势力范围内乖巧地像个洋娃娃，久而久之就被人戳着脊梁骨大骂“婊|子配狗、天长地久”。她的确遗传到了漂亮的外表，也的确像个真正的婊|子一样假笑，只是嘻嘻哈哈中，那份颓废的厌世感似乎一直存在。她仿佛从一开始就料到了自己的未来与终焉。正如她16岁那年拒绝了他的所求一样——<br/>——“我的第一次给谁都可以，唯独马尔科不行。马尔科想怎样玩|弄我的身体我也不会在意，但唯独第一次不行。因为，如果第一次太过于美好的话，未来马尔科若是不在我身边时，我再做可是会有很严重的心理负担……”<br/>她知道，他不会在她身边。所以她平静目送他跟随老爹出海，然后转身就把自己卖进了勾|栏。<br/>马尔科在岛上个人战斗力太过强大，因此他知道自己离开后会是怎样的局面，可他还是将众人眼中“自己的女人”留在了那样的一座岛上。<br/>他想，海贼都是这样。<br/>海贼也的确都是这样。<br/>然而，这并不影响，他抛弃了她，这个事实。或许更加恶劣一点儿，他明知她的下场，却还是因为那句“花街的顶点”妥协了。或者说，他向自己的懦弱妥协，懦弱到“只要我看不到就没有发生”。<br/>这也是为何他可以接受她半点朱唇万客尝，却在亲眼目睹她向那岛主投怀送抱时，嫉妒到发狂。等反应过来时自己已经给了那家伙一拳，却还要凭借极强的自制力装出那副平常的样子，一边满不在乎地挑衅，一边把她紧紧搂在怀里，不自然地吐槽她的香水味。<br/>他一生从未抛弃过什么，从未抛弃过任何弟兄或信念，唯独把她抛弃在了最肮脏的角落，任人欺凌。</p><p>16.<br/>他与她最开心的时光从不是哪次短暂的温存，而是年少时，在物质最匮乏的日子里，他可以肆无忌惮地牵着她的手，走在贫民窟或垃圾场的小路上。如果背后有人骂“婊|子配狗”，那她会开心地问他：“马尔科，我们一定会‘天长地久’对不对？”<br/>最后，他和她都成为了祸害，却谁也没能祸害遗千年。“天长地久”这个词，真的太他妈神经了。<br/>那个时候，他不仅能肆无忌惮地牵着她的手，还可以肆无忌惮地和她同时出现在任何地方，甚至可以在光天化日之下把她抱在怀里，将全身的重量都压在她的身上，等着她那句“马尔科你重死了”的娇嗔，再偷偷轻吻她的头顶，不能让她发现。那个时候，她也从未走出过他的势力范围，更很少离开他的视线，她在垃圾堆中捡到一件漂亮的裙子都会立即洗干净穿上给他看，等着他别扭地夸上一句什么，然后给他一个大大的拥抱，用来掩饰自己的偷笑。<br/>幼稚却纯粹，遥远又模糊。但那的确是二人共度的最美好的时光，从未忘却。<br/>而后数十年，每次的相逢都过于匆忙。他可以在她的温柔乡中卸下戒备和紧张，却未得喘息就必须开始下一段征程。交易的情报让对话都变得复杂，在外人前必须保持距离，明明只是自己肩头的责任却莫名被传递到了她的身上，压得喘不过气。她脸上依旧常年挂着虚伪的假笑，眼角有了细微，但那份颓废的厌世感却增添了更多的凄美。<br/>所有人都夸赞妈妈桑是夜世界顶点的女人，除了马尔科。也许，他潜意识里的这份否认，就代表了他其实不喜欢这样。他更喜欢她在触手可及的地方，他更喜欢听别人在背后骂他俩是一对儿，他更喜欢在众目睽睽之下和她走在街上……<br/>他更喜欢，和她在一起。她本就该，和他在一起。</p><p>17.<br/>马尔科向老爹请了几天假，还没说清楚原因——那个自己打草稿打了好几日的原因——就得到了意外的答复。<br/>白胡子大笑，睿智的长|者似乎早已将儿子们的心思看在眼中，对他说：“没把人带回来，你也别回来了！”<br/>马尔科：“……”<br/>“这世上没有谁是圣人，身为海贼更应该为自己而活！为什么你把一切搞反了？”</p><p>18.<br/>时间的概念在天堂十分模糊。<br/>他找了很久，可能是几周，也可能过去了几个月。虽然这里面积奇大，但同一时代的人多少都距离比较近。他去了所有自己能够想到的地方，却没有什么紧张。<br/>甚至，他还找到了她店内的头牌。<br/>那个小姑娘见到他时相当诧异，结结巴巴说不全话：“马马马马尔科队长？您您您您这是……？”<br/>可惜的是，那个小姑娘也毫无头绪。<br/>失去了线索的他感到挫败，某种异样的不安在心底扩散，万一她是真的有所怨恨而故意……很快这种想法便被压了下去。<br/>或许，他真的应该先为她准备一份足够有诚意的礼物，他想。<br/>“哟，瞧瞧我在寻酒途中遇到了谁~”某日小憩时，一个欠揍的声音忽然从丛林另一侧传来。<br/>马尔科出色的见闻色霸气早已察觉到来者，啧了一声：“是啊，挺难得……”<br/>“我听说你去接妈妈桑了？二人世界还过得爽吗？”红发甩着手里的酒壶，扒开杂草走了过来。<br/>“实不相瞒……”马尔科耸肩，后半句话还没来得及出口，就看到红发在打量了自己之后，那副笑嘻嘻的神情渐渐有所严肃。<br/>他说：“看来你遇到了点儿麻烦。”<br/>马尔科没有否认。<br/>红发没有继续轻浮地甩着酒瓶，难得正经道：“事先说好，马尔科，这和我以前去找妈妈桑试图让她说服你以达到我挖墙脚目的这件事毫无关系。”<br/>“？？？.jpg还有这事？我怎么不知道？不，你想表达什么？”<br/>“妈妈桑她啊……我不觉得她会故意躲你。”红发说了这样一句话，莫名其妙地笃定着别人的感情。<br/>她那么爱他，连莉卡自己都意识不到，她有多爱马尔科。所以，在红发这种稍微知道一点儿内情的人看来，他们两个在一起是多么平常又普通的一件事啊。</p><p>19.<br/>红发说，能拆几座庙他就能撮合几桩婚，要不试点儿捷径？<br/>马尔科难得赞同。<br/>于是，他们来到天堂的入口处，在那里有天使换班的临时休息室。<br/>红发直接推开门，大嗓门道：“天使酱，帮忙查个人呗~”<br/>里面坐着一个正在看书的天使，他瞥了一眼红发，淡定道：“滚。”<br/>滚就一个字，毫不拖泥带水。<br/>马尔科跟在红发后面走了进来，随手关门。<br/>随后就听到红发又道：“就算给我一个面子，帮我们查个熟人。”<br/>那位天使沉默了几秒，点头：“好。”<br/>马尔科震惊了，响彻四海的面子果实竟然！竟然还他妈能用！！竟然还他妈能这么用！！！<br/>去他妈的自然系动物系超人系！去他妈的上古幻兽！普通恶魔果实死了就没，唯有面子果实才是永恒的！<br/>定睛一看，这位天使恰好是马尔科上天堂时在门口执勤的那一位。只见他放下了书本，走到一旁打开了电脑，点开数据库，问他俩：“找谁？”<br/>红发给了马尔科一个眼神。他会意，上前一步，喉咙摩擦，报上了那个名字：“莉卡。”<br/>“这个名字太烂大街了，重名的太多了。”天使噼里啪啦敲着键盘，“还有其他信息吗？”<br/>马尔科顿了一下，补充道：“死于海圆历152……0年，大概。或者1521年。”<br/>“‘大概’、‘或者’是什么情况？真的是熟人吗？”天使的语气还是那么犀利，他利落地操作着键盘和鼠标，眼睛在屏幕上看了看，“很抱歉，我没查到她的资料。”<br/>马尔科皱眉，或许她只是为了保命而兜售了珍珠？开口：“再往后几年呢？”<br/>“……没有。”<br/>“她曾经的姓氏是帕特里克，但几乎没有用过。年龄和我一样，故乡和我是同一座岛屿。她身高172，我最后一次见她时是短发。胸前有两颗痣，喜欢吃甜食，有放纵的习惯，不安时会摸指甲……”<br/>“马尔科！”红发打断了他略显急促的描述。<br/>意识到有些失态的马尔科缓缓吐了一口气：“抱歉，您继续。”<br/>马尔科觉得或许也不是什么坏事，搞不好，那个女人偷偷变卖了值钱的东西，然后躲在新世界的某个角落，比任何人都要长命百岁。这也不是不可能。<br/>……虽然几率很小。<br/>那位天使依旧面无表情，最后敲了几下键盘，用着无比机械化的语调，转头对他说：“我想您没有明白我的意思。”<br/>——“我说的‘没有’，是她不在天堂的名录里。在有死亡记录的情况下，就只剩下一种可能了。”</p><p>20.<br/>一个死人，如果不在天堂的名录里，按照这套二元论的说法，剩下的那种可能是什么？<br/>电光火石，不过是一瞬间的事。<br/>一旁的红发也未能跟上马尔科的速度，仿佛回到了那血肉横飞的战场，曾被誉为“不死鸟”的男人紧紧抓住了天使的领子，把他从座位上提了起来，咬牙道：“你再说一遍？”<br/>霸气的迫力下，那位天使倒是面不改色心不跳：“你们海贼到底能不能听懂啊，我说，有死亡记录，但是不在天堂的名录里，ok？”<br/>“少开玩笑了！老子这种恶棍都能站在这里，你跟我说这个？”他抬高声音，尖锐地驳斥了回去。紧紧攥着天使领子的拳头被捏得咯咯作响。<br/>红发在他的身后，看不到他的表情。但可以确信的是，若是在以往的战场，恐怕就不妙了。不，现在也不是很妙。<br/>红发也好，马尔科也罢，在来这里之前，或许都多多少少地思考过这个最糟糕的结果，只不过不愿相信罢了。或是他们这些满手鲜血的亡命之徒都可以进入天堂，便更加忽视那个难以接受的可能性。尽管，红发海贼团也好，白胡子海贼团也罢，也不是所有船员都有资格登上天堂，只是大家平时尽量回避这个问题而已。<br/>可那位天使却读不懂人类的情感，继续用着那机械性的语调说着：“所以说呢，做个死人，还是要了解一些辩证法的……我记得你在天秤前时我给你解释过啊，我们通过历史进程的大数据云技术，对单体数据进行了进一步量化分析，最终会得出一个综合指数。”<br/>——你直接间接救的人比直接间接害的人要多，所以你可以上天堂。<br/>——她直接间接害的人比直接间接救的人要多，所以她只能去地狱。<br/>英雄、恶棍，这都是太过情绪化的主观评价。只有量化的东西才能体现真理。数据就是这样的存在。</p><p>21.<br/>如果不是红发使出了战场上的本事强行把马尔科拦了下来，估计他就要现场表演手撕天使了。<br/>那位昔日的大海贼似乎是冷静了少许，一手撑着额头，靠在墙边不想说话。旁边的智障天使整理了自己的领子，继续拿起书本坐在休息室内读了起来。其智障程度连红发都想骂声智障。<br/>“事到如今，我也不怕你笑话了……”忽然，马尔科低声对红发说道。<br/>“什么？”红发问。<br/>沉默了几秒，马尔科干涩的嗓音道：“我好像刚刚才发现，我爱她。”<br/>“……”<br/>红发曾经调侃的或许没错，她算是马尔科的家人，有她在的地方，哪怕只是一个房间一张床，也可以算是“家”。<br/>这位“不死鸟”可以展翅横跨四海，无数次毫无留恋地把背影留给那个女人，那是因为他知道，无论在大海上漂泊多久，只要转身，她就在那里。哪怕数年杳无音信，他也可以毫不在乎地出现在她的面前。正是她那份同样可贵的毫不在乎，才造就了这份在黑暗无助中扭曲的扶持与慰安。<br/>太过了解的两个人，反而难以承认那份肤浅的爱情。<br/>因为，更为强烈的情感早已超越了爱情，甚至超越了生命。<br/>红发犹豫了一下，还是决定安慰一下这位海上的隔壁海贼团熟人：“你不必自责，马尔科。这是很早就注定的事。”<br/>“……那倒没有。”在短暂的暴怒之后，马尔科发现自己竟然奇迹般地冷静了下来。然后，说出了一句令红发有些困惑的肯定句，“她……还在等我。”<br/>“什么？”红发显然没明白他这句话的意思。<br/>马尔科放下额前的手掌，站直身子，望向红发，把拳头关节捏得咯咯作响：“你说，如果把天使揍一顿的话，会不会因为积累罪恶，从天堂掉下去呢？”<br/>“你疯了？！”或许只是错觉，恶魔果实已经失效，可眼前马尔科的眼中闪烁着几丝不死鸟火焰的蓝光。<br/>“呵，我很冷静。”马尔科勾了勾嘴角，低声道，“我答应老爹了，接她回‘家’。”</p><p>22.<br/>我不记得我叫什么了，但他们说，我曾经说自己叫莉卡。<br/>那我就先叫莉卡好了。<br/>虽然我现在不记得自己的名字，但是我还记得，我在等人。<br/>可我连我在等谁也不记得了。应该是某位很重要的人吧。<br/>这里是地狱的入口处，每天有好多人从上面下来，在这个入口处排队。<br/>我大概很早就来了吧，然后一直在这里等人，究竟等了多久也不记得了。<br/>反正吧，之前在这里巡逻的地狱|警|察（以下简称狱|警）小哥，都升职成中队长了。<br/>“哟！莉卡！”也成了每天巡逻的狱|警们的必备打招呼。<br/>“在地狱门口等人的，我们也不是没见过。”by某位不愿意透露姓名的狱|警中队长，“但能把我从基层耗到中队长的，她是头一个。”<br/>狱|警说，由于地狱门口是交界处，所以对能量的消耗极大，像我这种普通灵魂待久了会消失，丧失记忆也是表现之一。<br/>但我觉得，既然我已经等了这么久了，就必须继续等下去，那一定是非常重要的人。<br/>于是，巡逻狱|警们打招呼的方式又多了一句：“你姘|头活的还挺长，怎么还没下来呀？”<br/>什么？我等的竟然是我姘|头？这他妈是什么为了爱情奋不顾身的狗血剧本？<br/>于是，某日狱|警中队长出来巡逻时，我把他逮住了。<br/>好像我刚来的时候这位狱|警中队长就在当值了，说不定他还记得当时我的事。<br/>所以我逮着他追问我在等谁。<br/>他像看智障一样看我，指了指我的左臂，道：“你当时还说怕自己忘了在等谁，用指甲把他的名字刻到自己小臂上了，你就算连这个都忘了，也要注意下自己身体上的伤疤吧？”<br/>我恍然大悟，抬起左臂，果然在小臂内侧看到了一串指甲留下的伤疤。<br/>不过……<br/>指甲刻字不现实啊，歪歪扭扭真的看不清楚啊摔！<br/>于是，我又开始了抱膝坐在地狱门口，暗中观察的日子。<br/>又过了些时候，狱|警中队长又升职了，竟然被调到地狱里面当差了。<br/>老实说我有点儿失落，不过还是祝福他。<br/>新来的狱|警中队长好像是个降职调过来的，所以脾气不太好，说什么要整改地狱门前的市容市貌，所以经常派人劝我走。<br/>我说，我不走，我在等人。<br/>小狱|警说，你他妈都等多久了？<br/>我说，我就不走，我继续等。<br/>小狱|警说，大姐你赶紧走吧，你看看你，现在记忆都没了，再等下去整个人都会消失的！进了地狱大门好歹有忏悔改过的机会，可一直在这儿等着，消失了就真的灰飞烟灭不存在了啊。<br/>我说，我不管，我就要等他，已经等了这么久或许只剩下执念了，但我就是要贯彻自己的执念。<br/>小狱|警也无语了。<br/>然后过了几天，新来的狱|警中队长亲自来了。<br/>他骂的就比较难听了，什么“你姘|头早死了你再等也没用”、“你生前就是一[哔——]装什么伉俪情深”之类的。<br/>哎呀，他要聊这个，我可就不困了，变精神了。<br/>于是我追着他问：“我生前是谁叫什么做什么生平怎样？我生前是失足妇女吗这么狗血的？我正在等的姘|头是谁？他是什么样的人他好吗？他一生怎么样啊？我和他怎么认识相恋结婚生子的？你倒是说呀说呀说呀！”<br/>然后我把新来的狱|警中队长气走了。<br/>真伤心，还以为能知道自己在等谁了呢，至少也要让我知道自己是谁吧。<br/>又过了一段时间，新来的狱|警中队长也升职了。之前劝我的小狱|警升职成了现任狱|警中队长，不过他懒得管我了。<br/>直到有一天，我忽然发现自己的身体变得有点儿透明。<br/>他说，等了这么久也该放弃了吧，你看，不只记忆，这回真的灵体也要消失了，赶快进地狱啊！<br/>惹，一般说下地狱好像都是骂人，他这个语气挺喜感的，真的。<br/>我依旧抱膝坐在路旁，望着排队的人群，对他摇了摇头。<br/>“已经足够了。”我说，“我不指望未来，消失就消失吧，这已经足够了。”<br/>虽然我不知道自己是谁，但是有那么一个人，我知道自己深爱着他。<br/>虽然我也不知道他是谁，但是这真实的情感，无与伦比地刻骨铭心。<br/>要知道，在这个世界上，可不是每个人都有机会、有资格、有权利去追求那些形而上的东西的。<br/>我明确地意识到自己有这份感情，是多么幸运又幸福的事。<br/>现任狱|警中队长再也没劝过我，随着时光流逝，我的身体越来越透明。<br/>我想，差不多是时候最后看一眼这地狱门前灰紫色的天空了吧。<br/>“再见啦，莉卡和莉卡眼中的世界。”我这样对自己说，“还有那不知名的‘姘|头’。”<br/>沧海桑田，一个人类真的太过于渺小了。一粒沙就要这么默默消失了，唯一的遗憾好像就是我没有什么价值。<br/>不过，根据之前狱|警的只言片语，我生前好像也不是什么好人。也是，好人可不会下地狱。<br/>也就是说，我那姘|头说不定是个真真正正的大好人，之所以没有下来，是因为上天堂了。<br/>这还真是可喜可贺，说明我莉卡生前看人的眼光还算不错，虽然自己是个垃圾，但看上的人不算是吧。<br/>或许是自己变得越来越透明，我仰头望着地狱灰紫色的天空，发现天空也在渐渐变透明。<br/>忽然，一道明蓝色的光线像是流星一般划过——<br/>嘿，真他妈神奇我在地狱呆了这么久第一次看到流星！我忽然来劲儿了，不自怨自艾了。<br/>只有没BB够的傻○才会有那么多临终遗言！老娘我虽然不知道自己生前到底怎样，但至少死后等人爱得潇潇洒洒！<br/>“流星呀，那我就消失前再诅咒一下，我那彻底失去我的姘|头顿顿吃不饱好了！”我说。<br/>然后砰地一声，流星撞地面。<br/>惹，希望现任狱|警中队长不要把地面维护费的锅甩到我身上。<br/>亮蓝色的光芒中出现一个人影，金色的奇特发型，像是经过一场战斗般风尘仆仆，他暗色的双眸一眼就望到了我，扯了扯嘴角，道：“哟，你刚刚咒谁呢？”</p><p>有价珍珠 番外<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;天堂。完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>